Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do
by abc79-de
Summary: Sequel to Keeping It Casual. Colin, Finn, Stephanie, and Jill take matters into their own hands when Rory and Logan can't seem to find common ground. . . Complete!
1. Calling It Off

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: Calling It Off

She didn't call first this time. Hearing his voice might make her think twice about what she was going to say, and she'd thought about it enough the first time.

He couldn't handle this.

Ironic, as it was him that worried about her ability to handle a no-strings attached relationship. She had meant what she said. She'd had enough of relationships in her day, for once she wanted to focus on herself and have some fun. It wasn't that she didn't like Logan, but this was for both of their own good. She hadn't signed up for this.

She knocked, hearing the loud boom of a television turned up too loud. The only light in the room seemed to be from the glow of the set, casting its eerie light onto the others in his room as he opened the door.

"Hey, I didn't expect you. Or did I?" he asked.

"No, you didn't. I just wanted to tell you something. Is now an okay time? I can come back later," she lied, not wanting to have to get up the nerve twice in one day. His stalling with conversation now was bad enough.

"I think I can live if I miss some Stooges," he smiled. "We can go in my room," he offered.

It was appropriate; Logan, Colin, and Finn holed up watching the Three Stooges. A boys' night, probably needed after a weekend of boozing and skirt-chasing. Or so Finn had described their usual activities at last night's party.

He closed his bedroom door, though the muted sound of the blaring television was still more than audible. He moved closer to her, a pleased smile on his face. He was always glad to see her.

That was the problem. She had to do this now.

"Logan, hold on," she said, backing away for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think we should keep doing this."

He moved closer to her again, putting his hands on her arms. He rubbed them, running his hands lightly, but firmly up and down over the fabric of her knit sweater.

"What happened?"

She looked up at him, as if he were crazy. "You were at the same party I was at last night, were you not?"

"Yeah, so, our paths cross a lot."

"Exactly. They do. And often when we're out on dates. With other people."

"We've talked about that. I thought we had cleared that up."

She sighed, and moved to sit on his bed. "We did. I just don't think you mean what you said."

"Rory, listen," he said softly, not wanting this to spiral out of his control.

"No, Logan, look at the facts. You didn't want strings, you said you weren't good at relationships. I respected that, and I think I've been following our guidelines to a tee. I've brought other dates to parties, been cordial to your other women, I don't interfere with your life. I don't make demands on your time. Would you say that is a fair assessment?"

He nodded, hesitant of where her rambling was going next.

"Now you, on the other hand. You show up at my door unannounced, interrupting my plans at a moment's notice, you harass my dates, you're critical of them—you expect me to cater to your every whim. When we hang out with other people, you do those territorial things, warding off any prospective, interested guys."

"Territorial things?"

"Playing with my hair at the China Palace? Cutting in on my date last night, in the middle of a song? Putting your arm around me last week when we all went to the movies?"

He set his jaw, hating having his own actions thrown in his face. He couldn't deny this, but accepting it was hard to do as well.

"Look, when this started, I thought we both wanted the same things. I do like being around you, but it's become more than clear to me that you can't handle the casual set-up. Unless you've changed your mind, and you want to be in a serious 'something.'"

"I haven't changed my mind, I can't do that."

"Well, that's fine. I'm still not looking for that, either. But I can't do this, not with you."

He furrowed his brow, taken aback by her assertiveness. He didn't want to lose what they had—he liked her company. He missed her when she wasn't around. Something he best not mention now, or else prove her point, moreover.

"If that's how you really feel," he shrugged, trying to seem unaffected by her decision.

"It is. I'm … I'm sorry."

He nodded. "I'll see you around?"

She nodded in return. It was inevitable now. Their circle of friends had become one and the same over the few weeks they'd been scratching each other's itches. "Sure. I'll let you get back to your boys' night."

"Great."

With that, she looked at him once more before opening his bedroom door and exiting out the main door without a word to Colin and Finn. What she didn't see was their turning the DVD player off and looking at each other, not having expected anyone to emerge from that room for hours.

"Think he's going after her?"

"Doubtful. You know his pride."

"True. Though he's an idiot if he doesn't."

"What makes you say that?"

"Colin, he likes the girl."

"He likes a lot of girls," he paused, trying to defend his friend. "But you're right. I think this one's gotten to him."

They both looked at Logan's door, but neither moved from their places on the sofa. To put on a game face, he'd have to emerge within the next few minutes, and they all knew it. They had little time to formulate their plan.

"So, who's it going to be?" Colin asked.

"I think it should be me," Finn replied.

"Why you?"

"Because I am the more natural ladies' man. She'll fall for my charms in a much more believable fashion."

"She's connected to reality, Finn, try again."

"You? Never."

"It has to be one of us—she's been out with all his other friends. We're the best friends, this a job that only one of us can do."

"By us, you mean you," Finn said, his tone hurt. He loved pretty girls, and he liked to meddle. This would have been double his pleasure.

"I think it's for the best."

"Fine. But I swoop in the moment she rejects your affections," Finn informed him, saving face.

They turned the DVD player back on as they heard the door handle turn. He came out with a deck of cards, as if he'd spent the time on a specific search for them. He tossed them onto the table, and Colin turned the volume down all the way.

"Anyone game?"

"Sure, why not?" Colin asked, acting as if they'd not just witnessed her leaving.

"So, uh, Logan, you in for the evening?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, just wondered. I sometimes crash in your room when you vacate," Finn shrugged. "More comfortable than the couch and all that, you know."

Logan nodded, unsure if he liked that idea. He'd never adopted the attitude of not sharing all his worldly possessions, especially with his best friends, but he cringed at the thought of Finn bringing women into his room. He hoped that wasn't the case. He'd need to burn his sheets.

"Well, I'm in for the night."

Colin cleared his throat. They may as well try to do this the easy way.

"So, what did Rory want?"

"Nothing. Who's dealing?"

Colin took the cards, shuffling them expertly. "She looked kind of upset when she left," he continued.

"Drop it, Colin."

"Fine, it's dropped. I just thought maybe you'd like to talk about it."

Logan looked up at his friend. "There's nothing to talk about."

Colin and Finn exchanged a look, clearly not believing him. Logan took notice, and cocked his head.

"Stop, now. She came, she left, it's over."

"So, you're saying your little arrangement, that's off?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So, she's available?" Finn jumped in.

"She's always been available."

They exchanged another look.

"She has!"

"Logan, seriously. It's us," Colin said, putting the cards down.

"Seriously, Colin. We don't talk about this crap. We joke around about girls, we don't sit around and cry into our beer when the fling of the week moves on."

He nodded, picking up the cards and dealing them out quickly. They were obviously going to have to do this the hard way.


	2. Coincidence?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: Coincidence?

"Gilmore, could I talk to you a minute?"

"Actually, Doyle, I need to get going," Rory tried, but her editor was pulling her back behind her desk. The weekly staff meeting had just broken apart, and she just wanted to get out of the staff room. She had a ton of things to do before her weekly grandparent dinner.

Not to mention she knew what this was about, and she didn't want to discuss it. She was doing her best to ignore it altogether.

"Gilmore, is there something you'd like to share with me?"

She looked at Doyle with a furrowed brow, her arms crossed. "Nice job with the meeting?"

"Do I look stupid to you? Or this a test? Are you testing me?"

"Doyle, are we going to circle this bush a long time?"

"Logan's here."

"I noticed." Her simple response was laughable. Of course she'd noticed. He'd been in the staff room all week, sitting across from her at his desk. He didn't seem to pay any attention to her, he was working busily from the time he arrived to the time he left. He'd respected her wishes to break off their arrangement, not seeing her outside of the newsroom. She wasn't really sure he'd noticed her there, either. She thought his complete inattention was a little extreme.

"He's never here."

"Well, now, obviously that's not true."

"Why is he here?"

"How should I know?"

"Paris said you two, well, you know," Doyle motioned suggestively with his hands, and she made a face.

"Doyle, remember the personal boundary talk we had? I think we might need a refresher."

"He's here, and he's working. He listened at the meeting. It's eerie, and I don't like it."

"Then I suggest you take it up with him. I need to go."

Doyle looked from Rory to Logan, who still sat at his desk, typing furiously. Not fake-typing, but actually typing. It was more than unnerving.

"Fine. Go. Leave me to my Tums."

Rory rolled her eyes, vowing to kill Paris later. It was bad enough she'd had to see Doyle in every state of undress, except, thankfully, a full-frontal. But she had the unfortunate luck of seeing a rear-view—and she didn't wish to repeat this viewing. To have him delving into her private life, or rather her former private life, was unacceptable.

She made her way to the library, to drop off books. She got to the main circulation desk, and pulled them out of her book bag. She leafed through them one by one, making sure she'd not left any notes or bookmarks in them. She'd learned to always check, having lost vital notes in many a book. Not to mention her favorite bookmark.

"Rory, hey!"

She looked up, surprised to see Colin walking towards her. She frowned, immediately putting the cues of the day together in her mind. She'd seen Colin, Finn, and Stephanie across the way when she got coffee this morning. They'd been talking rather conspiratorially. She swore they were stealing looks at her, but she convinced herself that she was just being paranoid. Logan had been showing up the last few days at the Daily News office—in effect scaring the daylights out of Doyle, who was abuzz with what kind of visit he could be expecting from Logan's father. And now this. It all seemed too much to be unrelated.

"Hey, Colin."

"You busy?"

"Uh, sort of. What's up?"

"I was just wondering what you were doing tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure yet. Why?"

"Well, we're going to have a beach party. I was wondering if you'd like to come along."

"With everybody?"

"Specifically with me," he added, smiling at her as he leaned his weight against the circulation desk.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Colin, you know why."

"You mean Logan? He's cool with this," he assured her.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. You in?"

She blinked, a little taken aback that Logan was fine with his best friend taking her out. Maybe he wasn't going to be there. Or maybe he was just over it. Maybe she'd read too much into what she'd thought were signs of genuine affection.

"Uh, sure. If you're sure it's okay."

"Great. I'll pick you up around six."

"Great. See you then."

He nodded, turning and leaving the library, and her staring blankly after him. This was going to be easier than he thought.

xxxx

Colin walked into his room, to find Finn wearing long board shorts and staring at his reflection in a mirror. He stopped short, thinking that this was odd, even from his foreign friend.

"Finn, why?"

"I'm trying out my potential looks for the beach party."

"It's going to be forty degrees. We'll have fires going, but it's going to be butt-ass cold. There will be no night-swimming."

Finn's face was overcome with disappointment. "No bikinis?"

"Doubtful."

"I bet Rory would look wonderful in a bikini," he sighed sadly.

"I'm sure. While she will be there tomorrow, I doubt she'll be showing off skin."

"Wait, she said yes? To a date with you?"

Colin nodded, shrugging off his jacket. "She said yes. To a date with me."

"Did you drug her?"

"This is what we wanted, remember?"

"It's just so … disappointing."

"Thank you, for that. Where's Logan?"

"Dunno. He's been mysteriously occupied the last few days."

Colin frowned. "Well, he'll be there tomorrow. And then we'll knock some sense into them."

"Are you sure she even cares about him, I mean, she said yes to a date with you," Finn pointed out.

"After she asked if he was okay with it."

"So?"

"So, if she didn't care about him, she wouldn't have bothered to ask."

"How do you know that?"

"Stephanie told me this morning."

"Right. Our only link to the feminine mind. I wonder if she has an escort for tomorrow," Finn pondered aloud. Colin rolled his eyes, and moved over to the couch, pulling a pillow over his face to block out the light so he could take a nap. He was going to need his strength up for this coming weekend.

AN: Thanks to all who've reviewed and offered encouragement to continue the story.


	3. Arrivals

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: Arrivals

AN: Thanks to everyone that have reviewed. So much encouragement, it's really nice. I've been busy with work and family stuff all weekend—I apologize for the lack of work on my part. But here's another installment.

She wrapped her scarf around her neck a second time as she hurried to answer the door. Paris was yelling about the fact that whoever it was wasn't welcome to stay as she'd clearly called dibs on the suite for the evening. She'd been alluding to the night over a month ago that Rory had scared Doyle out of their common room, sending a pissed off Paris to suffer in his room for the night. Since she was finally able to coax him back to their room, she had gone to annoying lengths to avoid a repeat performance.

"Oh, wait, do you mean tonight, Paris?"

"You aren't funny, Gilmore."

"I can't help it if your boyfriend is afraid of me, Geller."

"Stop that! You know we haven't defined this yet!" Paris yelled back, sure that Rory was just trying to undermine her.

"Still? Geez, Paris, grow a pair, ask him already!" Rory leaned on the door frame to her roommate's room.

"I am, tonight. You think it's time, don't you?"

"Yes. I do. For the good of everyone we know, talk to Doyle. Tell him he's your boyfriend."

"I was thinking of just sending him a memo," Paris bit her lip, looking at Rory.

"I can't have this conversation anymore," Rory shook her head as she heard another knock at her door. "I'll be back."

"When?"

"Later."

"When, later?"

"Just, put a sock on the door if you're going to be naked," Rory said, her hand on the door knob, now pulling it open.

"This isn't about my sexual escapades, this is about your mother. She calls here and asks when you'll be back, I need to know."

Colin, suddenly pulled into the conversation just by having heard it from the open doorway, stared at the blonde girl.

"Just have her call my cell. I'll be late, if I even come back tonight at all," she said in a hurry. "Bye."

"Fine," Paris huffed, shutting herself in her room.

"Ready?" she smiled brightly at Colin, who frowned.

"What was that?"

"Sorry. It's your own fault, everyone who deigns to sully our doorstep must hear about Paris' sex life. Maybe we should post a notice on the door to be fair?" she teased.

"Probably best. That was terrifying."

"Let's go," she giggled, shutting the door behind her.

He led her to a car, and opened her door for her. Smiling, she got in, allowing him to shut her door for her before he climbed into the driver's seat. She said nothing until they got underway, and completely off the campus.

"So, we're going alone?"

"You sound surprised."

"No, it's just you guys always seem to travel in a pack."

"Not when on dates."

"Oh. Right," she smiled again, feeling a little weird about the whole thing.

"I'm kind of surprised you said yes, to tell you the truth."

She looked at him wistfully. "Why's that?"

"Oh you know, I just thought maybe it'd be weird for you, with the whole Logan thing. I didn't know how much that affected you."

She nodded, a slight frown donning her features. "Oh, right. Well, it was really no big deal."

"Yeah. That's what he said," Colin said off-handed.

"He did?"

"Yeah. I mean, not technically. He just said that it was over. He didn't go into specifics."

"Well, there were no specifics."

"We just had all assumed, having seen the two of you together, that there was something going on."

"No, no something."

"Well, good. I'm glad you're coming tonight," he said truthfully, though he knew she wasn't reading his real reason behind his emotion.

"Yeah, me too."

Colin nodded, looking from her out to the road, concentrating on getting to the beach before the sun set completely. He wanted to make sure she got a look at their surroundings before the festivities really got going. Or rather, their comrades. He was almost positive Logan was bringing a date—he'd mentioned something in passing about having to wait for her to arrive before he could take off for the beach. Finn and Stephanie had agreed to go separately as well, just in case an extra car was needed.

There was no telling how this night would unfold.

Upon arrival, Rory got out, excited to be at the beach. She loved the smell of the ocean air, how it permeated everything in its midst. The moon had already risen, hanging high as if to remind the sun it's time had come. People were milling about, talking and laughing around beach bonfires that were already burning strong.

"Wow, good turn out," she nodded in approval.

"Usually is. The beach is a big draw."

"This isn't an event, is it?"

"Nah, just a casual thing. Most of the same people, as you know."

She nodded. She noticed Finn and Stephanie further out towards the water, Stephanie holding Finn's arm back and laughing. It looked like he was wanting to test out the water, but she wouldn't quite let him get close enough. She smiled at their antics, and turned to look back at the larger crowd.

She didn't notice him at first. There were several people blocking her view. They parted, as if on cue, and she noticed him nodding along to whatever the girl on his arm was saying. She squinted, trying to get a better look from her vantage point at this girl. She looked. . . familiar.

Colin noticed Rory's observation of Logan's arrival—and of the girl he'd brought along. She seemed bothered enough by it, but he got the distinct impression that alone would not be enough to break her.

"You want something to drink?" he asked, interrupting her viewing.

She looked up, knowing by the look on his face that she'd been caught spying. "Oh, sure."

"Do you want to get that over with first?"

"What?"

"Saying the obligatory hello to Logan. He's one of my best friends, we can't ignore him."

"Right. Yeah, let's go."

Colin nodded, and offered his arm out to her.

"Hey, Logan, isn't that the girl in the tuxedo?" Jill asked, nudging his side to get his full attention towards the couple that was walking towards them.

"What?"

"The girl, the one you disappeared with at that wedding. Is she the reason I just had to come up this weekend?"

"I asked you up because I so rarely get to see you anymore."

"Right," she smiled knowingly. "At any rate, buck up because they're coming to say hello."

Jill was right, and he stood a little straighter as his friend came to a stop in front of him. His arm was securely around Rory, and Logan moved to put his arm across Jill's shoulders, and ignored the side glance she shot him.

"How's it going?"

"Great, Colin. Hey, Ace," he nodded tersely.

"Logan," she nodded, before turning to the blonde. "Jill, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you, officially."

"I'm Rory," she said, extending her hand pleasantly to the other girl. She smiled knowingly to Logan, as she pulled her hand back. "Well, have fun, you two," she said before she and Colin turned to make their leave. Rory was obviously pleased, more so than Colin liked. This was not boding well for the plan. She wasn't supposed to be having a good time at meeting the other woman. This was all wrong.

"Rory," Colin began carefully. She looked over at him, as they neared the drinks.

"How do you know Jill?"

"Colin, you can stop pretending now," she said, in a tone that let him know the jig was up.

"What?"

"I know what this is all about. I was a little confused at first, but now seeing Jill, it all makes sense."

"What makes sense, exactly?" he asked, now unsure himself. She obviously had a reporter's eye, taking in everything around her and deducing out the facts. He wasn't sure what the Jill thing was about, other than the fact that he didn't want to show up alone. Rory seemed to make a mental leap that he wasn't following.

"Colin, if he wants to play it like this, it's fine. I can play along as well as anyone. Now, aren't you going to get me a drink?" she smiled sweetly, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Nodding, still unclear of why she was so pleased, Colin moved to place drink orders, leaving Rory to warm herself by one of the fires.

"You know you want to go over there," she whispered in his ear.

"And leave my date?"

"Logan, I swear to God, if you call me your date one more time, I'm going to throw you in that freezing cold ocean! And if you try to kiss me, I'll run over you with your own car!"

He looked at her in surprise, clearly amused. Jill was usually rather easy going, and laid back. "I'm sorry, but where is this hostility coming from?"

"Logan, you're an idiot. Just go over there."

He tensed his jaw. "Can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"It's a long, boring story."

"Now's your chance, her date is getting drinks."

"Do you want something?" he asked, referring to refreshments.

"I want to know why your best friend is out tonight with a girl that you haven't been able to stop looking at since we got here. Or for the whole of the wedding you made me tag along to as well," she added pointedly.

He sighed. "We had this thing. It's over."

"Clearly."

"She's moved on, she's out with Colin."

"Logan, talk to her," she said softly. He looked at his old friend and let out a held breath. He nodded, and walked silently away, towards the fire that Rory was still warming herself at.

Jill shook her head, amazed at his unending stubbornness. She jumped a little as a voice came over her shoulder, and someone brushed against her side.

"Want a drink?"

She looked at Colin, who was extending the drink that he'd retrieved for his 'date.' She took it happily, and smiled. "Shouldn't you be getting back to Rory?"

"Are you on the side of good or evil?"

She smiled. "That depends. What exactly is going on with them?"

Colin laughed and held his arm out to her. "Oh, what a story I have for you."


	4. Nothing If Not Frustrating

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: Nothing If Not Frustrating

AN: You guys are really encouraging, and I love that. I realize that I'm taking my time with this story, but I want to build it up right.

She had figured that he would be the one to approach her next. It had to be part of the plan. She might as well play along, to see exactly what he was up to. She hadn't let herself think about what might happen if he called her bluff. She had called this relationship off for the right reasons, but that didn't mean that she'd had an easy time doing it. If she were being honest, she missed his touch. She missed the way he'd look at her with want as he came through her window at night, just before his lips found hers. She loved how he made every interaction playful, be it in bed or debating while out on the town.

And now he was approaching her again.

She figured she might as well make this easy on him. He'd done the hard part, after all, he'd set this all up and walked over to her in front of this crowd and all of his friends.

"I'm impressed," she smiled, turning in towards his solid frame.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm surprised, I have to admit, but I guess I should just be flattered."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I was surprised when Colin asked me out, I couldn't believe he would do that to you, but then I realized, he wouldn't."

"Obviously that isn't the case. He did. And you accepted. You are here together aren't you?"

His tone was not playful, and suddenly she felt foolish for her light-hearted assumptions. He was looking into her, and she felt the desperate need to backpedal.

"You brought Jill."

"I did. She was visiting."

"I wouldn't have done this, I just thought," she said quietly, wanting so much for his hardened facial lines to soften. To look at her like he had just days before. Before she'd thrown that wrench into the spokes.

"You wouldn't have done what? Called this off? Or gone out with Colin?"

"Either."

"You really did me a favor, you know that? When you confronted me about it, I thought you were crazy, because I was fine with how things were, but you were clearly reading too much into my actions. Maybe you've never dated anyone who has treated you the way you deserve, but I was just being a gentleman."

"Hey, where do you get off presuming to know me?" she said, not liking the tone he was taking with her.

"I know you better than you think," he said in a quieter tone, looking directly into her eyes.

"You don't know the first thing about me, Logan. If you did, you would know that I don't go for all this game playing. You can't possibly think you know me, you don't even know what you want."

"I think you should get back to your date," he said, not able to deal with her anymore in this moment. He was going to say things that he couldn't take back, and it occurred to him that it wasn't in his best interest to make her an enemy. It was bad enough with them not having a real friendship now.

"Why have you been in the newsroom so much lately?"

He looked to her, in her gross dismissal of his last comment, and narrowed his eyes. "I am on the paper."

"Right, right, I know that. But when our editor has to pull me aside and ask if your presence is some sort of nefarious plot to undermine his sanity, you can see where I might have some curiosity in your sudden interest in participating in the paper."

"I don't have to explain myself to you. You've never asked me to do so in the past, I just assumed you didn't care one way or the other. Why would that change now?"

"It hasn't, I don't care, I just wondered."

They were at yet another standoff, neither wanting to reveal any insecurity to the other. Neither felt safe enough to do so, and it seemed their standoff would never end. One had to be braver, to open up and admit any personal tidbit. Anything at all would do.

xxxx

"This isn't going well. We need to kick it up a notch," Colin suggested, as the four sat down the beach, watching the other two. Their body language was near hostile, yet intimate. They couldn't hear the words exchanged, but they were obviously bickering.

"Just chill. God, men never give things time to happen," Stephanie told him.

"Isn't that the truth," Jill sighed.

"But they appear to be about to kill one another," Finn said, a bit worried about leaving these two to their own means. Even he could see this wasn't going well.

"Anger is rooted in passion. They just need to realize that."

"Well, I think young Logan needs a boost in realizing that," Colin said, and took off towards the pair, despite the girls' protests.

"What an idiot," Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"There you are, I realized I didn't know what you wanted to drink," Colin said, slipping his arm around Rory. The two were still in some sort of bizarre staring match, but hadn't been speaking as he approached.

"Colin, can I speak with you for a moment?" Logan asked, through almost gritted teeth, his eyes traveling down to his friend's hand.

"Do you mind?" he turned, asking Rory. She shook her head, not trusting her voice almost.

"I'm going to take a walk," she informed him, turning and heading down the beach.

Colin turned and smiled at his friend. "What's up?"

"That's what I was going to ask you."

"I'm fine. I was talking to Jill. She's cool."

"Colin, what possessed you to ask Rory out?"

"You said she wasn't off-limits," he reminded him.

"So, what, you've been interested in her for some time?"

"You seemed to like her. I thought I'd see what all the commotion was about."

"There was no commotion—I never talked about her."

"Exactly. Logan Huntzberger, not saying a word about this girl he spends every free second of his day he can manage with. Very intriguing."

"Is this a game to you? She thinks I made you ask her out."

Colin understood her earlier comments now, seeing that she was observant, just misunderstanding things slightly. It would all be apparent soon enough anyhow, and they'd all have a good laugh at some point in the future. He could see by the look on Logan's face that now was not the moment he was to find this amusing.

"Well, you set her straight, right? I wouldn't think her to think my affections weren't true."

"You like her?"

"I like her," he lied genuinely, and his friend furrowed his brow at him. "And she seems to like me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. She thinks you were manipulating her."

"Thanks for the heads up. I guess I better go make it up to her," he winked at Logan, who was now ready to implode, and took off down the beach to catch up with Rory.

Logan stood for a moment, going over the last five minutes in time in his head. This didn't make sense—his best friend asking her out? He could understand her going out with a barrage of his acquaintances. It wasn't too close to home, and she was proving her point. But this. She hadn't asked Colin. He got it, he supposed, they were both a bit more serious about life, both incredibly smart. But he wasn't her type. She needed someone more spontaneous, to pull her away from herself and show her what it was really like to experience things.

"So, you must suck at this talking to her thing," Jill's voice came next to him, clearly amused.

"You don't say."

"You're thinking about her still, aren't you?"

"No," he lied.

"Tell me exactly what the problem is. What happened?"

"We were having a casual thing, no strings."

"Why?"

He looked at his friend, surprised by her question. "What do you mean, why?"

She smiled. "Logan, you don't have casual feelings for this girl. Why weren't you in a real relationship?"

"I don't do relationships."

"When have you ever tried?"

"I've tried."

"With her?"

"I didn't want to put her through it, I knew it wouldn't work out."

"Why not?"

"You've met my family, how many people that you like would you want to put through that?"

"She would be dating you, not your family."

"She isn't interested in dating me."

"You didn't give her the option, did you?"

He wasn't sure what it was with the girls bringing their unwelcome insights to him lately. It was bad enough that he couldn't talk to Rory without tiring both of them out with sheer frustration, but why Jill was pushing this was beyond him. He figured he might as well turn the questions on her, and get some useful information out of the exchange.

"You were talking to Colin earlier, weren't you?"

She looked away for a moment, trying to locate the others she'd just met. "Yeah, so?"

"Did he say anything about her?"

"Not really," she lied.

"Jill," he warned.

"Just that our dates were talking."

"Is he up to something?"

"Logan," she sighed.

"Tell me. I have to know, if he's messing with me."

"Or her, perhaps?"

"He's messing with her?"

"I don't know. I just met the guy, remember?"

He rubbed his temples. He needed a good stiff drink, that's what he needed. "Can we drop this for now?"

She nodded, looking concerned for him. He wasn't taking this well, as if he were struggling to keep something just under the surface. She knew the plan his friends had concocted was getting to him, but he wouldn't admit it yet. He was trying to mask all his concern for Rory. It just didn't make sense to her.

xxxx

"Rory! Wait up," Colin yelled, causing her to stop and turn towards him.

"What did he want?" she asked quickly.

Colin shrugged. "Nothing."

"Right," she scoffed.

"Don't worry about him. Did he say something to upset you?"

She shook her head, not wanting to let on that Logan was getting to her. She wasn't supposed to worry about him. That much was clear.

"Rory, you can tell me," he probed.

"He just, he's infuriating. I don't want to talk about it."

Colin nodded, respecting her wishes. "You want to get back to the party?"

"Maybe I should just go," she said, looking up at him.

"No, come on, this will be fun. We'll just avoid him," he promised.

She wanted to laugh out loud. She had never had much luck in ignoring Logan. She didn't feel like putting the energy into pretending tonight. It was obvious Logan wasn't willing to let her in, and that her original decision had been the smartest one. He couldn't have it both ways, and she couldn't either.

"How about this? Give me one hour. If you still want to go home, I'll take you."

She looked at Colin, who looked so hopeful. She smiled, thinking no matter what pretenses brought them all there that night, that maybe hanging out with him wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she might have just a little bit of fun. One hour wouldn't hurt her, right?

"Okay. One hour. But I expect to be thoroughly entertained."

He crossed his fingers over his heart. "I'll make Finn sing if I have to."

She laughed at the thought, remembering the look on Logan's face that night in her room when he'd relayed the events of the evening of zydeco music he'd endured without her. She willed her memory to stop with his look, and not wander into the way his body had felt against hers that night.

"See? You're already having fun," he pointed out. She nodded and they moved to walk back to the rest of the crowd.


	5. Leaving It To The Girls

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: Leaving It To The Girls

"So, tell me about your family," Colin said after taking a long sip of scotch. He was a scotch on the rocks kind of guy. It was the only thing she'd ever seen him drink, apart from wine. This was basically the most personal information she knew about this person, other than he had a lot of mothers and attended school in Switzerland. He was a great unknown to her, but then she realized, Logan was no different. She knew less about him, if that were even possible.

"My family? Why?"

He shrugged. "Just curious, you haven't really talked about yourself."

She smiled. "So, you want to know me?"

"I'd like to know you better, yes. Is that so wrong?"

"No, it's not. But I have to warn you, I'm not all that exciting."

"I wouldn't say that," he said, looking just over her shoulder. He could see Finn, and was awaiting the signal. It was hard to keep the timing just right, getting her all prepped while his tipsy friend was setting up the audience.

"Finn, you're going to have to get him over here," Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"I'm trying. He's all sulky tonight. I hate that," he complained.

"Let me try," she patted his shoulder, "You stay here where Colin is in direct view. I'll be right back with our man."

Stephanie took leave of Finn, and strolled up to Logan and Jill, who were fifty feet off to the wrong side to witness Colin's next maneuver. She pitied Jill, this poor girl who was doing her friendly duty, but was obviously not having a good time with the sullen Logan. He was beside himself, but attempting to put on airs of nothing being wrong. She leaned in to Jill's ear.

"Girls have to do everything, don't they?"

Jill giggled, causing Logan to look up. "Hey, Steph. What's up?"

"I need your help with Finn."

"Three sheets to the wind?"

"Four," she nodded, shrugging and giving an apologetic look to Jill.

"Come on, let's get a move on before this gets bad. Remember the last time Finn mixed drinking and large bodies of water?"

Jill looked between them. "What happened?"

"Let's just say he was trying to get the attention of a cute lifeguard, and we all ended up in the emergency room all night."

Jill grimaced, as Logan moved over to find his friend. Stephanie held her back and whispered the plan into her ear quickly. Jill nodded, and they followed Logan over.

"Hey, Finn, come on, let's get moving back towards land, huh?" Logan said in an upbeat fashion, not wanting to sound put out. It wasn't like this party was going well anyhow.

"LOGAN! I'm so happy to see you. I've been meaning to ask you something all evening!" Finn exclaimed, his shouting Logan's name so loud it caused Rory to jump and begin to turn away from Colin. Colin reached out to put his hand on her shoulder, to attempt to keep her from looking away. He hoped Logan would soon be facing them, because if this wasn't his chance, he was never going to get one. He saw Finn grasp hold of Logan, pulling him into a hug before swirling him around as many a good drunk does in moments of inebriated joy. Colin's grasp turned soft, and he moved his hand gently from her shoulder down to her elbow. He heard her breath hitch slightly, and he leaned in towards her, willing his eyes to stay off his friend. This must not look like a challenge.

Logan stopped still. His prior firm grip on his friend loosened, as he openly watched Colin move in to kiss Rory. The other three held their breath, exchanging looks before watching as he moved mindlessly away from the group, and off towards the canoodling pair.

Colin kissed her softly, barely brushing his lips against hers. She didn't respond to his actions, too surprised to react. By the time he was pulling away, she knew she should say something. She didn't get the chance, however.

"Rory, I need to talk to you."

"Logan," she sighed, and turned to face him.

"Do you have a problem? We're sort of in the middle of something here," Colin said, moving between Logan and Rory.

"I saw, and we'll talk later," Logan said, his tone firm.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she said, her tone not so firm, her eyes downcast.

"Please?" his tone softer, more pleading. He knew she didn't like being bossed, and he might have been more mindful of that fact had his blind rage not have taken over his senses just moments before.

"Rory?" Colin turned to her, trying to play out his part here. A gentleman wouldn't just let her get taken away.

"I'm sorry. I'll be right back," she said, ever polite, and moved to follow Logan down the beach a ways.

Colin smiled, and turned to his friends, giving them thumbs up. Finn picked up Jill, twirling her around a bit, as she eyed the ocean fearfully.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked. Her tone was accusatory.

"I can't do this. I'm not cool with this."

"With what?"

"You dating my friends."

"You say that like this is a new occurrence. We've been seeing other people this whole time, just because we're not, you know, anymore," she looked up at him finally.

"You're right. We have been seeing other people. You've dated almost every single one of my friends. Everyone but Colin and Finn, my two best. Why is it that you've only dated my friends?"

"What?"

"My friends, why were they chosen as your escorts?"

She huffed, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's a pretty big coincidence."

"You seem to have taken an awfully large interest in who I've been seeing. I couldn't name one of the girls you've taken out."

"Bull."

"Fine, Jill, but you told me yourself you aren't dating Jill."

He looked at her, still frustrated, the blood still beating against his veins. He moved close to her, and before she could protest or encourage, he pulled her to him, his lips covering hers. One hand held the back of her head, and the other snaked around to the small of her back. She grabbed hold of his arms, her fingers turning white from the pressure.

He pulled back after a moment, and she looked at him with a furrowed brow as she tried to push back farther. He held her in his arms, not allowing her much movement.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you, I don't like seeing you with other guys."

"Well, there isn't anything you can do about that," she said weakly, unable to rip her gaze from his.

"Yes, there is," he said, moving closer once again. Her look of confusion melted as her eyes closed, as always unable not to react to the feel of his lips parting hers. She wanted to ignore the nagging feeling that was building up inside of her, to let the other feeling that was brewing just south of it take over.

She was the one to pull away first this time, shaking her head. "No, we can't do this."

"What are you talking about? Who's stopping us, Colin? You didn't kiss him like you kiss me," he pointed out.

"I don't kiss anyone the way I kiss you. That's not the point."

"What is the point?" he threw his hands up in the salty air.

"The point is, just because we have great sex doesn't mean we should be together. I don't know anything about you, Logan."

"What do you want to know, ask me."

"Do you really want to be with me?"

"I really don't want to be without you."

She looked at him, saddened by the answer that he gave. So close, yet so far. "What about the others?"

"What others? There are no others," he insisted.

"You aren't ready for this. You told me before, and I believe it now. It's okay."

"Rory, stop. Don't do this."

"Tell me why you can't be in a real relationship with me. Then I'll stay," she promised, looking at him expectantly.

"You know, you aren't an open book," he evaded.

"What does that mean?"

"You didn't want a relationship either. In fact, you just broke up with someone when I met you, and you were heartbroken. You never told me what happened there."

"You never asked."

"I asked if you were okay."

"Past that. You didn't want to know, you didn't want to get into my life."

"Well, I can safely say that's impossible."

"All you do is evade any personal questions I ask you. You're doing it right now!"

He put his hand on her shoulder, feeling her slipping away again. "I've been at the paper because my dad laid down an ultimatum."

She drew back, in surprise. "What?"

"Is that the kind of stuff you want to know about me? How I have no say in my own future and I'm trying to cram a lifetime worth of good times in before I hit college graduation and begin living the life my family began a century ago?"

"Logan," she breathed, moving towards him.

"I guess you're right, you can't just evade those things," he said bitterly.

"I'm sorry," she offered sincerely.

"So am I," he said, looking at her one last time before turning and walking away. She stood there, staring after him.

XXXX

"Should we go talk to them?" Jill asked, looking at the others.

"I'll go to him," Stephanie offered. "You go to her," she looked at Jill.

"What about us?" Finn asked.

"Emotions are delicate matters, boys. Have a beer," Stephanie called over her shoulder as she went out the direction Logan had wandered off to. Jill hurried out to Rory, unsure of what exactly she was going to say to the girl. She still stood, watching now as Stephanie approached him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"They're just friends," Jill assured her.

"They all are."

"Hey, seriously. She's worried about him. You and him," she added.

Rory looked to Jill. "Aren't you here with him?"

"He's like my dorky cousin. No offense," she waved her comment off, and Rory smiled.

"You don't have to do this," Rory assured her.

"Oh, no. I do. He would want me to, if he had a brain in his head."

"No, he wouldn't. There's nothing to rectify."

"So, you aren't madly in love with him?"

Rory looked at the girl in shock, not believing those words had come out of her mouth.

"It's pretty obvious when you look at him. It's a two way street, he's crazy about you, too."

"He just wants sex," she said quietly, unsure of how open to be with this veritable stranger.

"He wouldn't keep coming back to you just for that, he's a guy, but a good one."

"He's infuriating. He wants to have me to himself, but he doesn't want a commitment. He can't have it both ways."

Jill sighed, and looked over at her idiotic friend before continuing. "Okay, there are some things you should know. But if you ever reveal that I was the one that imparted you with such wisdom, well, you'll die. Got me?"

Rory nodded, brow furrowed, but curious. "Gotcha."

XXXX

"God, you guys are such idiots," she said, slipping her arm around his shoulders.

"Thanks, Steph. And here I was worried you were concerned about me."

"You like her."

"I do."

"You won't date her."

"I can't."

"Logan," she groaned.

"What?"

"You're giving us ulcers."

"You know why."

"I think you're crazy. It's not that bad."

"It is that bad. I like her. I can't sleep or eat or read a goddamn book for thinking of her. I'm going to fail college, and then I won't have to worry about taking over for Dad."

"See, she's good for you," she giggled before he gave her a pained look.

"You can go now."

"Logan, listen to me. Did you ever think that if you just explained all this to her, she'd understand and decide that being with you is worth everything that might potentially stand in your way?"

He looked at her, taking in her words. "No."

"Well, try using your brains for once. You can't get along on just your good looks forever," she smiled.

He smiled back, and thought about her words. He looked up, noticing for the first time that Jill was talking animatedly to Rory. Rory's attention was captivated, and she stole a glance in his direction. Their eyes locked before she looked back at Jill.

"Oh, shit."


	6. Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

Jill hesitated for a moment, opening her mouth slightly before closing it again. Rory looked at her in confusion and impatience. Jill couldn't blame her, but this was hard. She opened her mouth again and nodded determinedly.

"I've known Logan a really long time. I can't even remember meeting him, in fact. He has a few very close friends, people that have been around him forever. He trusts us, and we'd do anything for him. Understand?"

Rory nodded, not getting the point of the disclaimer. Whatever the other girl was going to tell her, she wished she'd just come out with it.

"Now, he would probably see this as a betrayal of that trust, but I'm overriding his wishes in his best interest," she paused again, and a smile covered her face. "He really likes you, Rory. He is falling for you, if he's not completely gone already. And knowing Logan, he's terrified of that. He doesn't fall for girls. He's used to being in control of situations. He's stubborn, which is why he's showing off his asshole qualities to you—pushing you away when he obviously doesn't want to."

Rory smiled, and looked over at Logan. He turned his head just a moment later, and looked directly at her. She could feel his gaze on her, the heat radiating over her. Could he really be falling in love with her? His actions didn't make sense to her. She looked away quickly, focusing completely on Jill's words.

"He's a great person—I'm sure you know that. You've seen the great aspects of him, or else you wouldn't have done what you did. I understand why you broke of your, uh, arrangement," Jill said, not wanting to get too far into the intimate details of what Rory and Logan had shared. "But he wants to be with you. You have to believe that."

Rory's brow was still furrowed. It was too much information to process all at once, and she got the feeling the wave of words weren't going to be ending soon.

"I don't know what to say, I don't think he really," she began, but Jill shook her head, cutting her off.

"Look, I can't tell you everything you need to know. He has to. I will tell you that tonight wasn't a coincidence. Colin and Finn set this whole thing up to get you two near each other and to knock some sense into Logan. They want to help, don't be mad," she urged, seeing the anger rise up in the other girl's eyes. "Logan is coerced into doing things he doesn't want to do, because of his family. You have to experience it for yourself to really understand, or he'd have to explain it to you. Just know that you are exactly the kind of girl he never knew he could find."

Rory was breathless from too many emotions coursing through her. If it were true, and he really wanted to be with her, was Jill saying his family was the reason he was holding off? Or that he was just scared of something he couldn't control? Perhaps both. The multiple weights on him might be enough to make his behavior and words so dichotomous.

Even then if what Jill was saying was true and he did want to be with her, was she ready to get into a relationship with him? She stood silent before Jill, her own worries mixing in with the insights Jill had shared.

XXXX

"Oh, shit."

Stephanie knew he'd seen Rory with Jill. They could have been looking a bit less conspiratorial, but that was now beside the point. The damage was done. He was pissed.

"What is going on here, Steph?"

"Logan, take a deep breath. We're just trying to help."

"Who did this?" he managed. The events of the night fell into place, and something clicked for him. The kiss, the hush-hush nature of plans, Rory's strange happiness turned uneasy interrogation earlier by the fire. Someone was behind this.

"No, no way. I'm not telling you," she backed up.

"Steph, I need to know what Jill is telling Rory, and whose idea this little scheme was," he said calmly. Too composed, for Stephanie's taste. It was eerie.

"She's just telling Rory not to give up on the idea of the two of you. She's your friend, Logan, she's not going to scare her away."

"You're sure?"

"Colin's little scheme seemed to freak you both out, we were just doing some damage control."

"Colin?"

"Logan, wait," she called out to no avail as Logan was already rushing towards the crowd, in search of his about to be bruised friend. Stephanie waved her hands furiously in the air, relieved to see that Rory had glanced over again, probably in effort to sneak another glance at Logan. She took of towards Logan, waving the other two girls on after her. They took off, running as fast as they could in the cold sand. They met up on the fringe of the crowd.

"What happened?"

"I let it slip that this was Colin's doing, and he freaked. We have to find him, before he," Steph said as they heard a loud yell from the center of the crowd.

"How could you? What the hell were you thinking?" Logan let loose when he found Colin dancing with a redhead on the beach.

Colin looked up, unsure of how to react. He wasn't sure if Logan was pissed that he was dancing with another girl, or if he knew. Something about the look in his eyes told him that he knew. The jig was up.

"Logan, calm down, I can explain," he said, but Logan lunged for him. Colin was soon in a wrestling match with his best friend, struggling to keep this from escalading. The crowd circled them, watching on in surprise. No one had ever seen the two fight.

No one, but Rory. And then, she'd only seen them go at it in jest, in her classroom. This was all because of her, and she didn't want his life being so disrupted because of her. She didn't even know what she wanted, it wasn't fair to let him go through all of this.

"Stop it!" she yelled, pushing through the crowd. The two boys parted, panting and staring at her now.

Satisfied that they'd stopped, and wholly unsure of what to say, she turned and fled towards the mainland and the parked cars. Logan and Colin watched her go before turning in to examine each other. Logan nodded towards her, and Colin nodded in agreement. They both took off after her without exchanging actual words.

"Well, it's about damn time," Jill said to Stephanie and Finn, who'd just joined the two girls.

"Who wants to dance?" he asked merrily, seeing nothing else to be done for his friends this evening.

XXXX

"Rory, wait!" Logan called, but she kept walking speedily through the maze of cars. As if realizing for the first time since leaving the beach that she hadn't driven, she pulled out her cell phone and stared at it.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a quieter tone as they finally reached her, more out of breath than before from chasing her after their interrupted fight.

"Calling a cab," she said definitively. "I need to call a cab, god, what is the stupid number?"

"Rory, I'm sorry. I did this," Colin said. "I asked you out under false pretenses, but we had it all planned out. Logan had nothing to do with it, we just wanted to make sure you two were still around each other," he oozed the secrets of the night out. "I wouldn't have kissed you, but it had to look believable to Logan. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean for this to get so out of control."

She looked from Colin to Logan. Logan seemed to be in the same state of knowledge as she was—having heard bits of it once, but not having truly believed it until it came from the source's mouth. She wondered what his whole take on this was, but at this point she was too exhausted to say much.

"It's okay, Colin. I wasn't under the impression that I was the great love of your life," she gave a faint smile before looking pointedly at Logan.

He felt the impact of her gaze, his stomach literally aching in that moment.

"We okay?" Colin turned to Logan, still smiling from Rory's jest.

"Yeah. Could we get a moment?"

"Take all night," Colin nodded and patted Logan's shoulder, before turning and walking slowly back to the party.

Logan moved closer to Rory, but not as close as he normally did. Personal space was never a concern of his when it came to her, he always wanted as little distance as possible between them. Now he felt like he should approach her slowly, so as not to scare her further away from him. He'd pushed her far enough.

"Put your phone away," he asked. She looked up at him, and closed her phone. "Thank you."

"So, your friends are quite chatty," she said hesitantly.

"So I hear. What exactly did Jill tell you?" he took a step closer to her. He couldn't help himself.

She gave a half smile, and moved closer to him as well before answering. "She said you were falling in love with me."

"Did she."

It wasn't a question. She nodded anyhow, barely moving her head. Her eyes closed halfway, as if they suddenly held weight. He was closer now, and if she moved a fraction of an inch, they'd be touching. She could feel the heat pouring off his warm skin.

"And what did you say?"

His lips were hovering just over hers, and she felt dizzy still from the events of the night swirling in her head. Being this close to him was intoxicating, to be sure, and she wished foolishly for a clear head.

"No-nothing."

"Nothing?" one brush of his lips, barely a kiss, came against her mouth. She closed her eyes the rest of the way.

"Logan," she swallowed, knowing what was next.

"Yeah?"

She looked up into his eyes, wanting him to kiss her before they could analyze this. If they kept talking, it would get convoluted again. She needed to be near him, she wanted to feel him on her skin, in her body, permeating her every cell. She couldn't bear this not working, just for tonight she wanted to pretend it would all be okay.

He saw it all in her eyes. They'd run themselves in circles trying to avoid the truth of what they both needed on the most primal of levels. It didn't matter that in the light of day this might not be the most practical thing to do, but right in this moment the only thing he needed was her.

He closed the non-existent distance between them, crushing her against him in a heated kiss. Relief shot through her body, feeling her hips meld into his. She clung to his shoulders, kissing him with a fervor that she didn't know she possessed.

"Take me home?" she managed when he pulled back momentarily for an intake of salty air. He nodded into her, taking her hand and they moved off quickly to his car, not breaking contact.


	7. Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

AN: Nope, I wasn't done! There are still a few confrontations to be made, some major issues to clear up and a proper ending to get to. And I have no idea how many chapters that will take. I never know, so it's a surprise for both author and readers. Fun, huh? On with the story. . .

Time was passing all too quickly. She wanted this night to last forever, fearing the truth and reality that would dawn with the sun. She checked the clock once more, resting her chin yet again on his chest that continued to rise and fall evenly with his breath. It was past three in the morning by this point.

Glancing up at him, she smiled fondly at how peaceful his expression was while he slept. He'd always fallen asleep briefly with her, holding her while she fell asleep, but he always managed to slip out before she woke, leaving just a note in his wake.

She wondered if she should feign sleep to make this easier on him when he would eventually stir.

He showed no signs of moving, however, other than his natural body rhythms. She couldn't blame him; it'd been an exhausting three hours. They had been rather frantic—first with him breaking the speed of sound in efforts to get them to her room quickly, then the last two hours, well, she'd never experienced anything quite like the last two hours.

The race didn't end until well after they reached her darkened dorm room. She could almost still feel his hands on her body as they tugged and tore at her clothes, in desperate attempts to remove any and all restrictions. His breath was hot on her neck and coming in fast succession; his hands shifting from feather-light to iron grips, in just all the right places. The last coherent thought she'd been able to form was that of the way the soft cotton of his shirt felt between her fingers as she lifted it up over his head and how it caught air as it was released from her finger tips. She could focus on but one goal, the skin-to-skin contact that they obtained lightening fast, just before they made it to her made bed.

The time they'd spent apart, or trying not to openly avoid the other, seemed to have increased their desire, if not only their need. They worked diligently to satisfy that which only the other could provide. Both their actions were hard, authoritative, and fast. There were no words between them, there seemed no time for words.

That was, the first time. The second time, which came after an extended period of lying in each other's arms, was filled with him grazing his fingers lightly over her skin, tracing the trail of freckles that dotted her otherwise porcelain complexion. There were no words now because there was too much to say; this whole time filled with just long gazes and soft kisses. The soft kisses led to further kisses, and he began to shower her body with his lips. Hating to break his slow rhythm that struck her as achingly erotic, she responded, and they took their time. Their hands glided over the each other's bodies, great care in pleasure building slowly. The results were more intense and it was after that he allowed sleep to claim him.

Now as she watched him sleep for a while, she realized that the things that weighed on him during waking hours fell away. Everything about him seemed softer, gentler. His arm was around her waist, still holding onto her. He hadn't let go of her since the beach.

A single tear escaped her eye as she thought how amazing it was to be here like this with him, with no defenses, she felt like she could tell him everything. All her fears and insecurities, and it would all be okay. He'd still allow her to be strong and intelligent, keeping her secrets safe between them.

She just couldn't wake him. She didn't dare, knowing that in the process of gaining his attention, she'd lose her nerve and he would coax her to sleep, stroking her hair as he did so softly. Then she'd wake up to find him gone.

She placed her cheek back down on his chest, closing her eyes for just a moment. If she could just find rest without sleeping. She needed to feel him leave. Then she would know whatever this was. How he handled this, that's what she'd have to do too. She was just starting to realize how much she could bend herself to keep him near.

And then she lost the battle to the heavy veil of sleep.

XXXX

His eyes opened to check to see what light was assaulting his eyes even through closed lids. They almost seemed to glow red before he opened them, now seeing the sun come pouring into the window at him.

Rory's window. Rory's room. He looked to the sleeping figure on his chest; how she seemed to be using his bare chest as a pillow, and one of her arms wrapped around his torso lightly, as if it'd just fallen there. He smiled, forgetting everything else for a moment, or rather not letting the weight of last night's events wash over him yet. He just wanted to enjoy the look on her face.

Then it hit him, he'd never seen her room lit quite this way. He was usually gone before the sun came up, waking some time in the middle of the night, and easing his way out of her bed carefully so as not to wake her. To his knowledge, he never had. She was a heavy sleeper, because once he'd tripped in an attempt to get out her window, his foot getting caught on some stray garment that had been tossed onto her windowsill. He'd cursed loudly, crashed into the wall, and still she didn't budge.

He looked at the clock, seeing it was past eight. His so-called friends wouldn't be rolling into town for another couple of hours in all probability. It occurred to him that he could stay and wait until she woke up, and talk to her.

That is until he realized he had no idea what was to be said.

They'd exchanged no words, save pleasured groans and urgings, last night. Knowing what she needed sexually had nothing to do with what she needed of the guy that was going to be there for her, in her life, something to count on. And he couldn't promise her that he was that guy.

At least, he didn't see how he could.

It wasn't that he didn't want to, he did. He ached to kiss her awake and tell her everything about his life, how it was planned for him before even his father was born, and how he longed to leave it behind. He would do that to keep her in his life. Hell, he would never leave this bed again if that's what she wanted.

He just couldn't do it.

She stirred, the sun warming her back as she lie on her left side, molded to a soft, warm mass. She was confused, it felt like morning in all aspects but one—she'd never woken up to another person in her bed. Except Paris that one morning when the heater broke in her room. That was quite another situation altogether.

His breathing had changed, no longer deep and regular. He seemed to be holding it, in fact. He was awake. She opened her eyes, seeing his brown eyes smile into hers as the sleep faded from her vision. It was the most welcoming sight.

"Morning."

"Morning," she returned the greeting, unsure of what to do now.

"I hope you don't mind I stayed, I guess I was really tired. I haven't been sleeping much, lately," he trailed off as she shook her head.

"Yeah, me either."

They both nodded, very aware that they'd never tried to hold a normal conversation while completely unclothed. This wasn't as easy as it was made to look in the movies, she thought, scrambling for something to say that would let him off the hook.

"About last night," he hedged, but she looked at him alarmingly and put a finger to his lips.

"No, don't. Don't apologize. You didn't plan it, and it all just. . . happened."

"Rory," he sighed.

"No, Logan. If this is how it's supposed to be, if it's what you want, tell me. But don't apologize for it."

"You don't understand," he informed her. He took the hand of the finger she'd pressed to his lips and intertwined it with his. He held it to his chest tightly.

"Can you explain it to me?"

She already knew the answer he would give her, but there was no preparation for hearing it.

"No. Not satisfactorily."

"Can't you try?"

"Is it worth it?" he looked into her eyes, still aware that she had reservations on her own part as well. She managed to dodge her own qualms, kissing him until he could think of nothing but the heat that she stirred in him.

"I don't know."

She bit her lip, looking back up at him. He nodded, and kissed her forehead. "You want me to get going?"

She nodded, unable to ask him to leave. "I should get some work done."

"Okay," he said, slipping out of bed to find his randomly discarded clothes. There was no rhyme or reason, no path they'd followed. Everything had been flung in a frenzy of passion, and it made him dizzy to remember it as he searched out familiar cloth.

She watched as he pulled on found article after found article, pulling the sheet up tightly over her chest. She was cold suddenly, from the lost heat he'd provided her. She wanted to tell him to stop, to come back to bed and stay until they figured it out, but she wasn't even sure what it was to figure out. Did he want to be with her, or not? She knew she wanted him, but it wasn't in her plans. He didn't fit into her plans. He brought out things in her that she saw as reckless and irresponsible. She'd found the impulsive acts she'd committed in the past to only ruin lives and bring shame. She had tried so hard to get back on the right path, and she wasn't doing smart things with Logan. She wasn't the kind of girl to neglect homework to stay out all weekend at parties. She definitely wasn't the kind of girl to have sex with someone she wasn't even dating. But at the same time, he also made her focus on things more sharply, improving her studies and her writing seemingly from the sheer knowledge that he'd see all of her Daily News work, and wanting to see the look of pride in his eyes. Most of all with him, she felt free and confident. It was an amazing dichotomy that he stretched her in.

Before she could open her mouth to articulate any of this in any coherent way—or forget coherent, just spewing it out in partial sentences would probably provide relief of some sort, he was back at the side of the bed, fully dressed and crouching down to be eye level with her.

"You asked me to tell you what I wanted?"

His look was pensive, and he was clearly very serious. She'd never seen him so somber. She nodded, unable to find her voice still.

"I just want you. And I see no way of that happening, with everything else in my life right now. That isn't fair to you, and you said you'd do what I wanted, but I can't let you do that, Rory. I can't. I care too much about you. If you want to go back to how it was before, having it all called off, tell me now."

She bit the skin just under her lip inside her mouth, tugging on it hard with her teeth to keep from crying. "Come by later?" she managed.

His face softened, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. "I'll be here."

She felt a wrenching relief as he pressed his lips into her forehead again, soothingly and sweetly, and then he moved over to the window, unlatching it and then he was gone. She lie back, and pulled the covers up over her head, trying to block the world out.

XXXX

Logan sat in the armchair in the common room of the dorm suite. His emotions had been dragged across the board, and he just wanted to maintain calm. He knew his hung-over friends would be rolling in at any moment, and he waited patiently.

He tried to keep Rory out of his thoughts. He pushed every thought of her soft cries from the night before to the way her hand had slid up the side of his ribcage when she first broke consciousness this morning.

At long last his reprieve came in the form of the door unlocking, and familiar voices entering the room.

"God, Finn, how many times does a girl have to say no?"

"You kissed me, that's encouragement!"

"I was drunk, Finny. That doesn't count," Stephanie's voice was exasperated, as if her friend should know the rules by now. It'd happened to all of them, strange mixes of alcohol leading to some awkward pairings. It was all in the name of good fun, and normally it was Finn who would suggest that a romantic rematch was in order.

"Am I right in assuming you guys are the only ones Finn hasn't kissed?" Jill giggled, and Stephanie laughed, pointing at Colin. "No, seriously?"

"He was really trashed, and very high," Logan informed her, turning in the chair. They all jumped, so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't notice his occupation.

"Logan," Colin said in surprise.

"Thanks for bringing Jill home. I'm sorry I left like that," he looked at her in a grimace.

"No problem. You get everything taken care of?" she asked, moving to sit on the arm of his chair. She ruffled his hair and looked down at him.

"Sort of. Can I talk to the guys alone?"

Stephanie and Jill shared a look. "Come on, you can use my bathroom, and crash with me for a while."

Jill nodded and bid the boys goodbye. Colin and Finn sat on the couch, eyeing Logan curiously. He rubbed his temples, trying to get a train of thought to stick. There was so much to say; the manipulating, the personal business that they shouldn't have interfered with, the fact that he'd never wanted to rip one of his friends' throats out in his life until he saw Colin kiss Rory. . .

"Logan, we couldn't just sit back and watch you walk away from her."

He looked up to Colin. "Look, I appreciate you guys wanting to help me out," he began.

"No, Logan, you let her walk out of here. You haven't slept in a week, you're miserable, why can't you just admit it? You love her. You love her, and it's okay. It was actually inevitable that some girl would come around to turn your world upside down like she did. You have everything else in the world, and you know what? Some people don't get that lucky to find what Rory does to you, and to watch you try to play it off like losing that was nothing, was unacceptable. We couldn't have called ourselves your friends if we did nothing to make you see that."

Logan sat back, completely surprised by Colin's outburst.

"So, if you were expecting an apology, you won't be getting one. We did nothing a good friend wouldn't do."

Logan was still speechless; looking on as his friends stood up, ready to pass out for a few hours.

"Did you at least get things worked out with her?"

"I can't. You know it's not that simple," he managed softly.

"Un-fucking-believable," Colin shook his head, slamming his door behind him. Finn just patted Logan's shoulder as he too took his leave, ready to sleep the alcohol out of his system.

He was left alone, unable to tell exactly who was on his side anymore, or what side he wanted anyone to be on. Too tired to even decide what his options were, he stood and moved off to his own bed as well.


	8. Letting People In

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: Letting People In

A week had passed, and not a day in it did he not find her at some point of her day. It varied, from random coffee carts to the ever-faithful window-scaling, but he always found her. The fact that they'd spent any time apart wasn't spoken of; they were back to their old ways. The only main difference was that now she never saw him near other girls, and the frequency of his visits was higher.

She hadn't seen him yet today. She'd been studying in her room for the last few hours after dinner, and she was exhausted. She closed her books, looking at her window with blurry eyes full of interest before turning out her light. She crawled under the covers, enjoying the weight of them on her body, but wishing it was him instead, willing herself to give into the comfort and not wonder why she'd not seen him yet that day.

She must have drifted off, because the knocking at her door was pushed slowly to the front of her consciousness. She looked around for a moment, wondering if any of the other occupants of the suite would bother to get it. She was sure they were still up, it was only 11:30 after all, but she cringed thinking of what they might be doing to prevent them from answering the door. She got up quickly, pulling her robe on around her, and moved to the common room.

Doyle, wearing Paris' pink silk robe, was standing at the door, staring wordlessly at Logan. The expression on Logan's face was a mixture of horrified shock and ultimate amusement.

"Uh, Doyle, why don't you get back to Paris," Rory rushed to shove Doyle back in the direction of her roommate's room. She pushed him as far as Paris, who upon seeing the situation grabbed her boyfriend and shut their door.

"Wow. You have to see that on a regular basis? You should get some sort of free counseling or something," he cringed, still staring in the direction Doyle had just gone.

"Ah, the damage has been done. I'm beyond emotional scarring at this rate," she shrugged. "Why did you use the door?"

"Isn't that the proper way to be greeted?"

"Nothing in this room is done properly. Did you not just see who answered our door? The window is much safer, a direct route."

"Maybe I was coming to see Doyle."

She grinned, and arched an eyebrow. "'Cause seeing Doyle in a frilly pink thing appeals to you? Maybe you shouldn't be using my window," she chided.

He moved closer to her, and wrapped his arms securely around her waist. "You knew I would come by," he said. "And I like your robe much better."

"You want to wear it later?" she joked, but he looked at her seriously.

"Besides, your room was dark, and I wasn't sure if you were in there, or alone," he trailed off.

"Oh. No, just me."

"Well, good, so there's room for me?"

She smiled knowingly. "Yes, I suppose there is."

"Good, let's retire to your room, then, shall we?"

He took her hand, pulling her back towards her dark room. She hadn't bothered with a light in her hurry. He stopped and turned to face her once she shut the door.

"So, how was your day?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer before he started kissing down her neck.

"Oh, you know, lots of studying," she managed, angling her neck to help his pursuit.

"They do like the homework here," he agreed, his hands now pulling up on the hem of her top.

"They do," she said before she caught his lips that had come back up and fused to her mouth. She couldn't think, he kissed the thoughts away. She knew they needed to talk, but every time he got near her, she forgot everything with the exception of how good it felt to let him kiss her and make her feel like the only girl in the world.

"What about you?" she asked, as he succeeded in removing her pajama top from her body, leaving her bare from the waist up. She really had been ready for bed.

"What about me?" he asked disinterestedly, running his hands softly over her bare back, making her shiver into him.

"Did you have a date?"

Her question took him off guard. She was in a vulnerable state, and still asking the hard questions. "No, I didn't."

She nodded, and kissed him this time, hard and full of approval. Evidently, he'd told her what she'd wanted to hear. She put her hands on his waist, pulling him backwards towards her.

"Would it have mattered?"

"No, I was just curious."

They still held onto each other, right next to their final destination, but now a real conversation had started. Her lips were swollen, his hair was in complete disarray, but their eyes held the desire to hash this out.

"It wouldn't have bothered you at all?"

She couldn't tell if his tone was anger or frustration. At any rate, he wasn't pleased.

"No, and it's not supposed to. That's what you like about me, remember? Always at the ready, never asking questions?"

"Stop it, Rory." His grip on her arms tightened, and he pulled her closer. He should have kissed her if he wanted her to truly stop talking, a fact that occurred to him too late.

"We can't be back on this again—we've talked about this. You don't want to be serious. You want to be free to date other people, and you can't have it both ways. We have talked about this so many times!"

"And you obviously haven't heard me any of those times!" he said loudly, still right there, too close but not close enough.

"What are you talking about? If you have a problem, you need to tell me straight out, and say something other than that you're jealous. I'm not your territory, Logan."

"The reason I don't want this to be something serious has nothing to do with wanting to date other girls," he said, his tone quieter, trying not to evoke her getting louder as well. If this was going to be discussed, he didn't want anyone to overhear.

"I don't understand," she sighed, trying to pull back out of his grip. He drew her tighter, bringing her in so that there was now no space between them. He bent his head slightly and put his lips to her ear.

"You don't want to get involved with me."

She pulled back so she could look into his eyes again. "I am, Logan. Look around, it's done. I'm standing here, with no shirt on in the middle of the night, arguing about our relationship. I'm involved!"

"No, with me in a real relationship, and my family, and all the obligations—my life isn't as carefree as I project it to be."

"You're letting your family stop you from being with me?"

"It's not as simple as that. My family has plans for me, Rory, and none of them involve my choices or my being happy."

"That's insane," she shook her head.

"That's my family. You make me happy. And as soon as I'd bring you around, they'd start to meddle—I wanted to keep you separate from that. Do you understand?"

"Sort of, but why can't you just buck the system?"

He knew what she was thinking—of how her mother had just up and left with her at a young age, leaving the constraints of the rich and famous life behind. If only it were that easy for him.

"It doesn't usually work that way."

"So, this is doomed. There is nothing you're willing to do to make it work?" tears threatened, making her voice waiver and her eyes glass over.

"I'm doing it, Rory. The best I can," he sat down on her bed, having admitted defeat in a way. He leaned forward, pressing the crown of his head into her flat stomach. She put her hands on his head, feeling his soft hair.

"I'm not seeing anyone else," she managed, wanting to give him something in return. He'd finally given her what she wanted—albeit not what she needed.

"What?" he asked, looking up at her.

She sighed. "I wanted to be with you, too, but I wanted to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. I'm not good at relationships, and I wanted this to be different, so I just went along with whatever you wanted."

"Why?"

She sat down next to him on her bed, and stared at her lap. "I'm always the one that gets run over when the guy decides that I'm not enough and goes off in search of what he really needs. I didn't want to get crushed by you, Logan. I was trying to keep a safe distance."

'And that's exactly what I am doing to her,' he thought as he reached out and pulled her to him. She let him hold her, and she lie her head down on his shoulder. His lips brushed her temple, and she realized that the so-called safe distance had been severely breached.

"I shouldn't even be letting this happen," she mumbled.

"Shh," he soothed. "Just, let me be here with you, okay?"

She nodded, not moving from her curled up position in his arms. They were silent for a while, both realizing that this evening wasn't going as planned, and wondering how to go on from here. The secrets were out, and they weren't the kind you can sweep under the rug.

"You should go," she said finally, leaning up and looking around the floor for her shirt. She felt exposed suddenly, out of his arms.

"You don't mean that."

Pulling her shirt on over her head, she now turned to look at him from across the room. The moonlight was streaming in her window, a path from the sill to him. It was appropriate, outlining his path of entry and escape.

"I don't have anything else to say, Logan."

"Let me stay."

"For what? I'm not exactly in the mood for foreplay, you should go."

"I don't want to stay, in hopes that you'll want sex later. I want to stay for you."

She swallowed, her mouth going dry suddenly. He just told her that he was unable to do this. It wouldn't work, so she shouldn't encourage it. It would just end badly.

"Don't do this. Don't act like you can do this, you just told me you couldn't."

"I don't know that. Maybe you're right, maybe my family will surprise me. I won't know unless I try, right?"

He was up again, moving towards her. If he touched her, she feared she'd cave.

"Logan," she pleaded, and he knew what she was warning him of—it just spurred him on. Knowing his touch would make her give in made him feel powerful and free.

"Look, even my friends know I am miserable without you. It's insane that I would just leave, and we never see each other again. And I can't see you without needing to touch you. I can't," he said again, putting on hand on her cheek. He stroked it with his thumb, and she closed her eyes at his gentle touch.

"Maybe," she started, opening her eyes slowly, seeing that he meant what he said. "Maybe you should stay for tonight. We'll figure everything else out later."

"Learning as we go?" he hedged.

She barely nodded her head in agreement, and he kissed her. She allowed her mind to shut off, and the wave of emotion to take her wherever it willed. He had no more answers than she did, and they both stood to be proven wrong. They could start on an even keel for once, from here on out, using their passion and need for the other as a jumping point.

For tonight, he would stay, and she would let him in.


	9. To Be With You

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: To Be With You

AN: I know. I've been a bad updater. There was this other fic that got in my head. Evil voices. I've had this one planned for a while, but just got to writing it today. . . It's sort of the first of a two-part scene, so the next update should be much speedier. Enjoy!

She no longer tried to shift onto her other side in the morning, away from the noise of her alarm clock. Her body had learned, in the past two weeks, that try as she might, there would be one major impediment to her escaping the glaring red numbers facing back at her.

Logan's arm.

He was there in the mornings now. He had kept his word, staying as long as she'd allow him to, instead of using his midnight escape hatch—otherwise known as her window.

There had been other subtle differences. There were no other girls answering his phone. He spent a lot more time studying—or at least with her while she was studying. It was something she couldn't change about her nature; she was going to devote huge chunks of her life to her schoolwork. He supplied her with caffeine and a study break partner.

She smacked her alarm clock this Friday morning, cursing their idiotic decision to stay up half the night watching television before retiring to her bedroom. By the time they'd actually gone to sleep, it'd been nearly four o'clock. Now, at only seven-thirty, the arm that was wrapped around her waist felt like an anchor, and there was no way she could move.

She'd just drifted back to sleep, a record five minutes later, when her dorm phone rang. She let out a sleepy groan, signaling her displeasure. It was clear on the other side of the bed, and there was no earthly way she could retrieve it. She assumed her bunkmate felt the same way she did, and pulled the pillow over her ear to more properly block out the offensive sound.

"Hello?"

It was muffled from the down material between her and his voice filling her room, but she wasn't mistaken—he'd answered her phone. Peeling away the pillow and prying open her eyes, she half turned to face him.

"No, you haven't misdialed. This is Rory's room. … Yes, Rory Gilmore."

"Oh, no," she shook her head, and grabbed for the phone, but missed and ended up running her hand from his neck down to his chest. He looked at her after that, confused from the caller and her actions.

"Excuse me? This is Lo," he began to introduce himself just as Rory succeeded in pulling the receiver out of his hand.

"Hello? No, Mom, he," she squinted and sank back down into the mattress. He got the feeling she wasn't pleased at his actions. "NO! I'm not discussing this right now. What on earth are you doing calling so early, anyway? Yes, I realize it's early, and I'm still not discussing this now."

She smacked his chest, her open palm making a loud sound against his bare chest. He pulled back in surprise, and waited for her to get off the phone. By the time she did, she pulled the covers up over her head and groaned.

"Okay, I'm going to need some explanations. What was with the smacking and grabbing? Not that I don't encourage that normally while in bed, but," he said, moving under the covers with her.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Did what? Answer your phone? You pulled the pillow over your ear, I just assumed you were calling a 'not-it' kind of deal."

"I was exhausted; I was signaling to you that it wasn't necessary to pick it up."

"You're the one that wanted to watch the _Friends_ marathon on DVD because _Joey_, and I quote, 'Just isn't the same,'" he said, touching her cheek.

"Well, it isn't. It made me nostalgic for the days of Must-See-TV."

"I still want six hours of my life back. Tonight, you owe me. _Cheers_, until dawn."

She rolled her eyes, and turned in towards his warm body. "Can't. That was what my phone call was in regards to. Not only do I have Friday night dinner with the grandparents, but my mother is coming back for the first time in months. And she's bringing Luke."

"So, that was your mother, the displeased woman I spoke with just now?"

"She didn't know we—that you might be here," she stumbled over the words.

"That you'd have a sexy man in your room in the morning?" he offered.

"I love how humble you are, have I told you that?" she yawned.

"I thought you wanted your mother back at those insane dinners?"

"I want everyone back on good terms. Mom isn't coming because she's forgiven Grandma. She's coming with Luke, to prove a point."

He slipped an arm under her neck, in efforts to pull her flusher against his body. She wrapped her top leg haphazardly around his and rested her cheek against his bicep.

"So, tonight's going to be bad?"

"Bingo."

"Would it be better for you if I came along?"

She raised her head up a fraction of an inch, surprised by his suggestion. "You're serious?"

He nodded. "Why not?"

"Why not? Logan, you have no idea what you're suggesting. You don't want to go to Friday night dinner."

"Why not? I've met your mom and your grandparents. Your grandparents love me. Maybe with company over, they'll be less hostile."

She laughed, and let her head return to a relaxed state. "You obviously don't know the Gilmore family fighting style. They aren't thrown off by company."

"Let me come. If it gets bad, we'll bail early, and go back to my place for the marathon you owe me."

"I don't want to watch _Cheers_."

"Then we'll have another kind of marathon," he smiled, moving in closer to kiss her softly. She smiled against his lips, not being able to help herself.

"My mom is going to be on the defensive with my grandmother. And Luke probably still wants to skin you alive from the wedding."

"Do you really want me not to come?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

She sighed. "No. I would love it if you came with me, but it's not a great idea."

"Ace, I thought we were really going to try this. I want to be with you, no matter where that is. Your family is a big deal in your life, and they can't be any worse than mine. We'll consider this starting with the lesser of two evils."

She eyed him carefully, seeing he was still sincere. This was, after all, his idea, and he couldn't hold her accountable when he realized the level of destruction he was walking into. The fact that denying him as he lay next to her in just his boxer shorts, his skin pressed into her equally unclothed body, was damn near impossible was probably clouding her better judgment.

"Okay, if you really want to come, the train for hell leaves at six o'clock this evening. All stragglers will be forced to eat with the servants."

"I'll be here. You have class anytime soon?"

"Nothing I can't miss, just this once," she smiled as she rolled up over him, her hair falling down alongside his face.

"I promise to teach you something much more interesting than any stodgy old professor ever could," he murmured as he leaned up to capture her mouth in a very promising kiss.

XXXX

Colin walked into the suite just as Logan was pulling a dress jacket on over a button-down dress shirt. He looked at him quizzically as he moved to the mini-fridge to grab a soda.

"Where are you going?"

"Out with Rory."

"But it's Friday night. She has those dinners," Colin continued to look confused.

"How on earth do you possibly know about that?"

"I listen when others talk, unlike other people who will remain unnamed in this room."

"Yes, she has the dinner. I'm going with her."

Colin made a choking noise as he attempted not to do a spit take all over the couch. "Are you insane?"

"I'm sorry, are you not the guy that kissed my girlfriend in order to get my head out of my ass, and who gave me the silent treatment until I admitted to her that I wanted to have a serious relationship?"

"I am, but you can't go to dinner at the Gilmore's."

"Why not?"

"This is really how you want your family to find out about Rory?"

"No, this is how Rory's family is going to find out about me and Rory."

"Logan, stop, think. Emily knows your mother. And women in our world, while beautiful and refined, have very little in their lives to do but talk on the phone. Your parents will hear, from Emily's excited joy, that you and Rory are a serious item. Your dad is going to be out here before midnight. And I really don't need him interrupting my evening."

Logan sighed and looked down at his watch. "Shit. I don't have time for this. I have to go meet Rory."

"All I'm going to say is that your only chance of your parents accepting this is if you're the one to tell them. You were the one that talked your dad down after we crashed that boat in Fiji."

"Dating Rory is nothing like crashing a boat in Fiji. Dating Rory is the smartest thing I've ever done. Remember?"

"Ah, a fact evident to your friends, who care about you. To your family, who would have been just as happy with a cloned robot child, not so much."

There was a knock at the door. Both looked to the door, Logan's face much more concerned than Colin's.

"Maybe she called ahead for the place settings, and that's your old man now," Colin interjected.

Logan moved to answer the door, pointing at Colin. "You—not helping."

Colin shrugged, and Logan pulled the door open. He let out a breath of relief, quite audibly, and smiled as he revealed Rory.

"What are you doing, I'm supposed to pick you up."

"But I'm driving."

"Why?"

"Because it's my function, and I would like to know how to operate the getaway vehicle."

"I love how her mind works," Colin laughed.

"Thank you," she acknowledged him. "Big evening planned?"

"Not as big as yours. Hey, anyone seen Finn?"

"Nope, not since this morning."

"Damn. We're supposed be double dating tonight. Twins," he smiled.

Rory made a face, disgusted at the possible implications of why Colin and Finn would enjoy dating twins. Logan laughed, knowing the mental leaps her mind was making.

"Shouldn't we get going?" he asked, putting an arm around her waist.

She looked down at her wrist, noting the time. "Shoot, yeah. Emily hates late arrivals."

"Have fun, kids," Colin called after them, shaking his head all the way into his room to prepare for his date.

XXXX

Rory pulled up outside the mansion, and cut the engine almost silently on her electric car. Logan had to admit, it was a nice car, though he tended to go for the faster, sleeker models of car. He reached for his door handle, and stopped only when she put her hand on his knee.

Turning to face her, he realized her expression was filled with apprehension.

"You okay?"

"I—there's a lot of stuff that you might hear about tonight. I can't ever really predict what might come flying out of anyone's mouth. . . Just know that no matter what is said to you, it's most likely got nothing to do with you. The issues that my family has, they're ancient and unending. Okay?"

He nodded, and interlaced his fingers through hers. "I'm not scared. My family is the same way. This is going to be okay."

She nodded, and smiled. "Okay."

"Uh, I just have one question. Does Emily by chance know I'm coming?"

Rory shook her head, and her free hand went to her forehead. "Oh, shoot. I forgot to call and tell her. And I'm sure Mom wouldn't have told her Luke was coming—oh, this is bad."

"Hey, it's fine. I'll eat off of your plate," he joked, trying to ease her worry that had once again built up at breakneck speed. She didn't look amused. "Seriously, deep breaths. There is enough food in that house and enough servants to have an entire cocktail party at any given time. Trust me."

She let out another deep breath, and nodded. He was probably right. This was not going to be as bad as she had built it up in her mind. Her mom would let the boy answering her phone thing slide, at least until next weekend when she was home alone, and Luke would be trying to make a good impression, also leaving the scene at the wedding alone—and Emily and Richard would be pacified enough by Rory's excellent choice of boyfriend that they would ease off of Luke's presence.

Or at least she hoped.

Maybe there would be a lack of bloodshed at any rate. She was no longer sure of what the best she could hope for was in that house when men were concerned.

"Alright. Let's get this over with," she said, moving to put her hand on the door handle, signaling the start of the evening.


	10. What’s the Worst That Could Happen

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: What's the Worst That Could Happen

As always, the maid answered the front door. Rory and Logan handed off their coats, as the newly hired woman told them that Richard and Emily were in the sitting room. Rory leaned in to Logan as they moved towards their destination.

"I know where they keep the coats, don't worry. I've had to make many a hasty exit."

"Good to know. Where's your mom?"

"Oh, she'll be exactly on time, not a minute sooner, count on it."

He nodded, and took her hand as they walked into the opening of the sitting room. She looked down at their joined hands, but said nothing as they were now in the presence of her grandparents. Emily looked up and nudged Richard to look up from his paper as they stepped into the room.

"Rory, my goodness, you didn't mention you'd have a young man with you," she said, moving towards the couple.

"It was a last minute decision, I'm sorry I didn't call. You know Logan, right?"

"Well, of course, Logan, what a wonderful surprise! How are your parents?"

"They're well, thank you, Emily, Richard," he acknowledged both of them, as they all moved to sit down.

"Can we get you two drinks?" Richard asked, but Logan stood and moved to the bar.

"I can get them," he offered, seeming perfectly at ease in the house. Rory marveled at him, not being able to help not the difference of bringing him here as opposed to her other two failed attempts to bring boys here. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all. She smiled as he handed her a soda, and as she brought it up to her mouth, she could smell the alcohol he'd added to the mix.

"So, Rory, how is school going?"

"It's going really well. I just finished a round of exams, so it's kind of a nice break," she smiled, as she heard the doorbell go off in the background.

Emily's face lit up, as she was clearly excited to have Lorelai back at the dinners. It'd been so long since this stand-off started, and she would count this as a victory, undoubtedly. Rory squeezed Logan's hand as her grandparents' expectant eyes lifted towards the incoming guests.

"Lorelai, Luke," Emily said, saying the second name as if she weren't completely surprised, but she wasn't very successful at hiding her distaste. Rory turned to smile at them both, and Lorelai's gaze moved quickly to Logan. She scanned the scene, noting the hand-holding.

"Mom, Dad, Rory, Logan," this time it was Logan's name that sounded funny, as her own displeasure and confusion came through. It was his turn to squeeze her hand now.

"Well, if you'll all excuse me, I should go inform the maid of the extra company. I just hope she's made enough to cover for the unplanned surprises," and with that, Emily took her leave of the room. Lorelai rolled her eyes, feeling that her mother was just making the first of many jabs of the evening of how unwelcome Luke was.

Rory and Logan moved closer together, to allow the second couple to sit down next to them. Richard stood and offered them drinks.

"Nothing for me, thanks," Luke declined, and Lorelai gave him a strange look. "You want to remain sober, completely?" she whispered under her breath before answering her father. "Martini, heavy on the olives."

Emily returned to the room briskly, sitting down again in her seat. "Well, it's going to be a bit longer than usual, I didn't expect such a large group tonight."

"When did you invite Logan?" Lorelai turned to Rory, who looked up from her drink suddenly.

"What?"

"Logan. I talked to you this morning, and you didn't mention he would be here," she smiled forcibly at her daughter.

"Uh, after that, it was a last minute decision."

"So, after I called you this early this morning, that's when you decided?" she pressed the subject.

"Mom, what are you doing?" she dropped her voice and searched her mother's eyes.

"Just trying to clarify, I mean, since Mom is so put out with all the extra people."

"I'm hardly put out, Lorelai. Two extra people are just unexpected, that's all."

"But you didn't make a fuss when they showed up, did you?"

"Lorelai, please," Richard started.

"Mom, can we do this later?" Rory pleaded with the most upbeat tone she could muster.

"I'm sorry, it's just that normally, we don't bring guys to Friday night dinners, unless they are serious relationships. I mean, Mom and Dad knew that I was in a serious relationship, and that I was coming, but I'm willing to bet that they didn't know you were seriously dating Logan. You are, right? I mean, how else would you explain his answering your phone this morning?"

"Mom!"

"Lorelai," Luke pulled on her arm, but glared at Logan. Logan shifted in his seat, unwilling to look at anyone directly.

"Who are you mad at? Me, for not telling you every last detail of my relationship, or Grandma for not liking Luke as much as they like Logan?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Mom, you know I love Luke. I am a big fan of you and Luke. Why can't you be as supportive of me and my relationships? You always start out hating any guy I like."

"Girls, stop this, right now," Richard hedged, looking at the very uncomfortable men on either end of the couch.

"No, Rory, I am supportive of you. I just don't think you have the smartest decision making skills when it comes to boys. You are letting him play you, and I can't just sit here and watch you get hurt. I was there, I saw your face when you saw him with that other girl. And you let him do whatever he wants—how is that fair to you? I don't like how you're letting him treat you!"

"You don't know what you're talking about," she defended him, standing up in a fury.

"I do know what I'm talking about. And I'm sure Mom and Dad love him, because his parents are filthy rich," she continued, standing up now to face Rory.

"This isn't you, I don't know what this is about, but this isn't you!"

"This is me! This is me, not being able to watch you keep doing this!"

Rory shook her head, and looked to her grandmother helplessly. "I'm sorry, I can't stay and listen to this. I can't. I'll call you tomorrow to make alternate arrangements to see you this week. We're leaving."

"Lorelai, what has gotten into you?" Emily demanded as Rory reached for Logan's hand and moved to get their coats.

"Mom, you don't know anything about this, clearly, or you wouldn't be sitting there not saying anything about it. He's not good for her," she reiterated.

"Lorelai, that is your daughter. You should know better than anyone that she is going to be with whomever she wishes, regardless of your input. I suggest you go home now, and think about that."

With that, Emily walked off into the dining room, and Richard silently followed her. Lorelai turned to Luke, and hung her head. He stood, and pulled her to him.

"That wasn't how this was supposed to go."

"I told you to talk to Rory, before it got to this point," he said softly.

"I know."

"You can't let this stuff build up, or else you start a yelling match in front of your mother," he informed her.

"I don't like him."

"I know. But as much as it pains me to say this, Emily was right. You don't get to pick who she's with."

"I know."

"And you need to apologize before this gets worse."

"I know."

"We should go."

"Yeah."

She stood there, still in his arms, not moving. She couldn't even fathom the exchange that had just gone on. She just knew it bubbled up in her before she could control it.

XXXX

Rory drove about a block in silence before pulling off to the side of the road and parking. He watched her, also in silence, and with even more interest as she parked the car.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea," she started, her voice shaking still with anger.

"Hey, it's okay. It's not the first time a mother has objected to my being with her daughter."

"Really?"

"Well, no, I don't do a lot of the meeting the mother things. . .and usually they haven't seen me half undressed first," he continued, causing her to smile despite her still heightened anger.

"She's normally cool with everything. I mean, I expected her to be on the defensive with Grandma, but not on the offensive with me."

He nodded, and moved to put his hand on her knee. "Is that how you feel, about us?"

"What?" she looked up at him, her eyes wide and innocent.

"She said I wasn't good for you, that I didn't treat you the way you deserved. . . is that how you feel?"

"No, Logan, she doesn't understand. I mean, I wasn't thrilled to see you with other girls, but it was what I'd agreed to. We were both seeing other people."

"I know, but," he sighed. She put her hand over his, and leaned in towards him.

"Listen, she's not good with any part of any relationship that involves me and sex. It's just a very touchy subject for her and me, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay. I can respect that. I just didn't expect her to get so chatty about it. In front of your grandparents."

"I'll smooth that over. I promise. Don't worry about it."

He nodded. "I won't. Do you want me to drive back to Yale?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I just needed to calm down."

"Well, if I can be of any assistance with that," he smiled, leaning in closer to her, and running a hand through her hair. She beat him to the chase, initiating the contact with his lips. "What do you say we go back to my place, and I'll work on de-stressing you."

"Mm, I think you've got yourself a deal," she murmured as she pulled back and restarted the car. She pulled off down the street and started heading back towards school. He pulled out his cell phone to check his messages, and seeing one from Finn, he immediately called back.

"Where in bloody hell have you been?"

"We were at dinner, briefly, we're heading back to my room."

"No, mate, don't come back here."

"What, why? Is this about the twins?"

"No, man, sufficed to say, that got blown. Your Dad is in the front room, waiting on your arse to get back. You can't come to this campus tonight. Not here, not her room—both are being staked out. Colin and I are being held captive."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom. Look, just don't come back here, unless you're willing to get the full on interrogation tonight."

"Shit. Where are we supposed to go?"

"Anywhere but here, my friend."

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later. And, sorry."

"Yeah. The twins were duds anyhow. Kept trying to give us these horrifying nicknames."

Logan flipped his phone closed, and started navigating. "Turn here."

"That goes south."

"I know. We're going to New York."

"New York, why? What's going on?"

"Dad's at Yale. Emily must have gotten right on the phone—my parents know about us."

"And so we have to flee the state?"

"Take your mother's reaction and magnify that, about a hundred times."

"You seriously want me to drive to New York?"

"We'll stay in a hotel, just until tomorrow. Tomorrow, you can go to Emily and Richard, and I'll call my folks. We'll probably have to have dinner with them soon, though," he frowned.

"I don't understand."

He smiled sadly. "I tried to warn you, Ace. I really did. My family takes image very seriously, and the woman on my arm isn't taken lightly in any respect."

"Oh. So, they just want to meet me?"

"They want to interrogate you. And I'm going to try to keep that from happening."

"So, we're hiding out in New York?"

"Just for tonight."

She nodded, and turned where indicated, heading them down the interstate towards the bright lights of New York City. She couldn't imagine a family being more intense about image than her grandparents. That his parents had stormed Yale to interrogate them seemed a bit drastic. She wondered just what they'd signed themselves up for.


	11. Night In New York

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: Night In New York

"So, this is The Plaza?"

He looked at her as they'd just stepped through the main doors to the hotel lobby. He loved seeing things through her fresh eyes. He'd long ago lost the sense of grandeur that should be appreciated in his daily settings. She was making him slow down and take notice for the first time in a long time.

"First time here?"

"Mom and I can never afford to stay overnight in the City. We always promise that we will next time, but we never have the luxury of extra cash."

"That won't be a consideration tonight," he promised as he stepped up to the desk.

"Good evening, Sir."

"Good evening. What's the best suite you have available tonight?"

"You have your pick, Sir."

Logan nodded. "Anything with a terrace and a view of the Park."

"Very good. Any bags?"

"Just us," he smiled, handing over his credit card. Rory was only half-listening. She took in her surroundings as the evening's events scrolled through her mind. She'd no idea how to approach her mother, what to say to her grandparents—and she couldn't even fathom why they had the need to flee from Logan's family. She followed him up to their suite, still contemplating how to put everything to rights.

That is, until she saw the suite. The words in her vocabulary seemed too banal to properly describe it. She'd never seen anything so lavish in her life.

"This is too much," she uttered, moving further into the main room, taking note of the French doors that opened onto their terraced view.

"What is much?" he shrugged, causing her to turn suddenly and stare at him. Her face held a pensive expression, and it continued to unnerve him until she finally spoke again.

"We're outlaws; we should be sleeping in a ditch or a seedy motel or something, using cheesy aliases."

"If that's the scenario you want to act out, I will be more than happy to oblige any fantasies you have," he smiled, stepping closer to her.

"We just needed somewhere to crash for the night, not a 2,000 square foot luxury suite."

"It has a bed and no one knows we're here."

She saw his logic, but her scale was nowhere as large as his. Not that she wasn't a big thinker; she just wasn't capable of waste.

"True."

"So, you hungry?" he asked, moving to the phone.

"Starved," she nodded, relenting as he put a call in to room service.

XXXX

She flopped on the king-sized bed, after having finished their dinner out on the terrace while enjoying the magnificent view of Central Park. Neither had yet brought up the inevitable topic—their families.

But now, as he came to rest beside her, moving his hand up the side of her body, she couldn't hold it back any longer. She turned in towards him, a sign to him that she was responding to his touch. He leaned in to kiss her, but she ducked her head down, bringing only her eyes up to look at him.

"Logan, we need to talk about this."

"You promised to let me de-stress you; talking about this will just make you worry. You worry too much," he coaxed.

"We have a dozen people up in arms over the fact that we are sitting here right now, hiding in a secret locale, I might add."

"Finn and Colin know where we are," he countered.

"How?"

"Dad's barring them in our room, trying to get my whereabouts out of them. They're the ones that told me not to come back tonight."

She shook her head, and put her hand on his chest. "This is insane."

"Rory," he sighed.

"No, look at us! Your friends have had to put up with all of this insanity, my mother is out of her mind, and your parents are taking people hostage— all for what?"

"For us to get a minute alone, evidently to argue," he said pointedly.

"Why aren't you taking this seriously? Is this a game to you?"

"No, it's not a game. I'm doing all of this to be with you!"

"And how long until it gets to be too much? Until you decide that it's not worth putting your friendships in jeopardy to fuck me one more time? Or until your family, which I can only guess wants to disown you or something of the sort, wins out and you stop taking my calls? Or when I can't get my mother to look me in the eye anymore, and I can't. . ." she ranted.

"You really don't know why I'm doing all of this, do you? I'm not willing to let anyone get between us—they all just need to realize that this is what is important to me."

"How can you know that this is worth jeopardizing everything else?" she held his gaze, not wanting to break her momentum with allowing timidity to seep in.

"You knew this wouldn't be easy. You want to give up now, just because it's getting hard?"

"No, but, is this…Is it worth it?" she asked, not sure if she were ready for whatever his answer might be.

"You tell me," he said quickly, moving over her, turning her onto her back as he crashed into her. He knew that she couldn't deny what was developing between them. He sank into her, and he caught her moans in the back of his throat. She pressed up against him, not to push him away, but to drive her need. He continued to kiss her, not wanting to allow her breath, thought, or negation. She wrapped one leg around his, anchoring him to her. His lips made their way down to her ear, sucking in the skin just below her earlobe.

"You want to give up this?"

"No," she breathed as he bit down lightly on her soft lobe.

"Tell me you can walk away from me, right now, and I won't argue with you," his hands slipped up along the sides of her breasts, underneath her shirt, with just enough pressure to make her shudder.

"Tell me this is real."

Her request wasn't what he expected—hell, he had no idea what to expect anymore. Everything with her was off the charts. He moved a hand up to her face, cupping her cheek while looking into her hopeful eyes.

"This is real."

She pulled his head down with two hands, showing him that the only place she wanted him was right where he was. She didn't have to push all the other troubling thoughts out of her mind—his words had cleared it all out for her.

XXXX

"We should make it up to Colin and Finn," she said suddenly, as he ran his fingers through her hair. She was staring up at the ceiling, the sheet draped over her much in the same fashion that she was currently draped over him. It was the middle of the night, and they were no where near sleep.

"How?"

"Well, they've done so much for us, and now with your dad ruining their night, I feel like we should do something nice for them."

"We could invite everyone down here tomorrow, stay an extra night—have a party."

She looked up at him and smiled. "You're just trying to put off talking to your family."

"I can call my father from anywhere. There's no way I'm going to see him tomorrow anyway. I need to give him some cool down time. Storming the campus was not the calmest thing he's ever done—not the most rash, either, sadly enough."

She nodded, and looked at him with scrutiny. "So, what are you going to say?"

"Party at the Plaza, don't forget the booze?"

"To your dad."

"Oh, to my father! Silly me," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Logan, I'm serious."

"Don't worry about that."

"How can they dislike me, they haven't even met me. And they love my grandparents."

He sighed, pulling his arm around her tighter. "It's not that they don't like you. It's that they don't think you will fit into their whole evil plan."

"Evil plan?"

"The one that includes my taking over the empire that is the family business."

"But I'm a journalist. Who better to fit into your family than a journalist?"

"If you were their son, no one. But as it is, I'm showing a quarter of the interest in taking over the position that they would find acceptable, and having a potential wife that wants to work instead of keep my social obligations in order is just the straw that is breaking the old camel's back."

She tried to ignore the potential wife comment—after all their problem was from their looking at her as such. In order for them to date, evidently they had to pass some sort of martial compatibility test. It didn't make sense, but here they were, discussing it.

"That's the most backwards, misogynistic," she began her rant, and he cut her off.

"You're preaching to the choir here."

"Then how can you even,"

"I can't. I'm going to tell him that he has no control over this."

"And what good will that do?"

"It will either get me disowned, or called a misguided idiot."

"Logan!" she chastised him for making light of his own words.

"Don't worry, I'm their only son, I won't get disowned. It would be frowned upon."

She sighed, shaking her head at the information that made her head hurt.

"What are you going to say to your mom?" he ventured, knowing that was weighing on her as well.

"I'm going to tell her that she is going to have to be respectful of you if she's going to see me," she said quietly, hating the words she had to speak.

"At least you know she means well."

"She hasn't given you a chance. She's afraid that you'll get me pregnant and leave. Or break my heart and leave. She doesn't trust men, especially men with money and charm."

"So, that's where you got it from, huh?" he asked playfully.

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

"You are. I still can't quite believe it, but you are."

She was quiet, not having anything else to add. This was a bigger mess than she'd thought it could be, and all due to ignorance. It was unthinkable, considering the amount of highly educated, powerful people that were involved in what might be the insurmountable roadblock to what might be the greatest romance of her life.

"So, party here, tomorrow night?"

"It's the least we could do."

"I'm sure Finn will agree with that statement."

She giggled, feeling lighter just for not talking about their families anymore. She wanted to believe that everyone would come to realize that this wouldn't be the end of bright dreams for their futures, but rather the beginning of what might be the fulfilling of those dreams. They wouldn't give it up without a fight, not after coming this far. His friends might take a hit out on them if they tried. She reached up and kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"For having good taste in friends."

"When do I get to meet your friends?"

"You've met Marty and Paris," she said.

"You have more than two friends."

"Well, you do need to meet Lane. She's the one that has to approve of you, really. I should have told you from the beginning. If you think Lorelai was tough," she shook her head sadly, clearly messing with him.

"So, invite her tomorrow, too."

"Seriously?"

"We have but one rule at these parties—the more, the merrier."

"Okay, but you asked for it," she yawned, the long hours of this hellish day catching up with her. It was becoming routine, waking up in his arms and falling asleep in them as well. He reached out to turn off the light, and they continued the routine.


	12. Further Into The Quagmire

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: Further into the Quagmire

Rory turned in towards the middle of the bed, seeking out the warmth that his body had provided her all night. Upon finding no such treasure, she opened her eyes sleepily to find him no longer in bed next to her. She lifted her head up, looking around the room. No Logan.

"I am not coming home today," his voice was adamant, but muffled by the walls between them. He seemed to have moved into the main room of the suite, letting her sleep while he made his call. She lie back down, pulling the blanket up farther over her body as she couldn't help but eavesdrop on his half of the conversation.

"First of all, it's completely unacceptable that you even came to school like you did. … Yes, you're my father, but you weren't coming to visit, and we both know it. … You haven't met her. … Probably because I suspected you would take it like this. … No, not this weekend. … Soon, maybe, but. … No, this isn't something I take lightly. … I'm completely serious. … Fine. … I said, fine. … I'll see you later."

She closed her eyes as she heard him end the conversation, figuring he'd return to the bedroom and not wanting it to be blatantly obvious that she'd overheard the strained exchange. She felt him slide into bed and pull himself up against the length of her, holding onto her as if for comfort. It was the most intimate moment they'd shared up to this point. She wondered if he only allowed himself this consolation because he thought her to be asleep. She shifted in her 'sleep', and allowed herself what she'd been trying to do originally, to curl up into his arms.

She gave a half moan, and he brushed his lips against her forehead.

"Did I wake you?"

She opened her eyes to see his face. He was half smiling, though she could see the clouds of his recent conversation in his eyes.

"Nope," she promised, shaking her head.

"I called the guys. They're free of their prison and will be here later."

"I should call Lane," she mused, nodding. "Did you tell the guys it was my idea?"

"Yes, and Finn said to tell you he loves you."

"Not Colin?" she stuck out her bottom lip, playing with him.

"Funny," he breathed, taking the opportunity to kiss her pouty lips. "Colin's bringing someone, he won't tell me who."

"Intrigue," she smiled, leaning into his chest. He put his chin on the crown of her head, and she felt him exhale underneath her. She wondered if she should ask, or wait for him to bring it up.

"I called Dad."

There was her answer, and she was glad of their inability to see the other's facial reactions. This was going to be a hard thing to discuss for quite some time, she had the uneasy feeling.

"Oh, good."

"He wanted me to bring you to the house tonight," he began, and she felt her heart sink for a moment. "But I told him I wouldn't do that. I wanted it to be on our terms. He asked me when I started using the pronouns 'we' and 'our' so liberally."

He sounded uncomfortable, and she had to admit, it was an odd experience for her as well. Her future had never been tied to anyone in a real sense. Even though she'd done the long term commitment thing in the past, she could always see how life was bound to get in the way and end the relationship. She was having trouble envisioning the life events that would make her feel separate from Logan as she continued to press her cheek into his sternum.

When she remained quiet, he continued. "So, I told him that maybe next weekend we'd come, if they didn't bug our rooms or hold any more of my friends hostage in the mean time."

"So, next weekend?"

"If you don't want to," he started, but she propped her head up so that she as looking into his eyes yet again.

"No, I mean, we have to sometime, right? The sooner they meet me, the sooner everyone has all the facts."

"It isn't going to matter to me if they don't accept this."

His jaw was set, and his eyes bore so deeply into her that she swore he was able to read her DNA. She shuddered at his intensity, and he held her tighter. She ran her fingers over his chest, over and over the same few inches, and looked at him pleadingly.

"Don't make promises like that."

"It's true."

"You can't say that, though. What if—,"

"I'm sorry, if this is freaking you out. It's freaking me out," he paused, not wanting her to get any wrong ideas. "I've never been the type to make such a serious commitment on blind faith—but it doesn't feel like that. I know you," he smiled.

She had to smile back, and she feared she might cry. "I know you, too."

They shared this moment, too full to speak. She felt relief that he was feeling the sudden pressure to know if this was what he wanted for his future in a split second. It was odd that his parents' desire to keep them from getting serious was pushing them so far so fast.

"Oh my God!" she pulled back with disgust.

"What?" he asked, his face instantly lined with worry.

"Your family—they don't want this to get serious, so they're pressing the issue—are they hoping we just aren't ready for all the 'future' talk and give it up now?"

He instantly calmed, and pulled her arms back towards him. "No, that's not it. They are never in the moment. They are obsessed with projected timelines and deadlines and inheritance—they're only concerned about my here and now because I've not kept in line for them they way they'd planned. I'm causing some miscalculations in their 'Logan' spreadsheet. They need me to graduate, take over the company and produce a son that will produce a son, all of whom are expected to love the news business and money."

"Why do you not like the news business?" she asked quietly, taking his word as the expert on his own family.

"It's not that I don't like it—I've just never been given an option."

"Well, I'll make you a deal," she said, her eyes shining. He loved to see her scheming. "If you get so lucky to end up with me, I'll take over the news business and you can be whatever you want."

"What if I want to be one of those street performers that paint their whole bodies white or green and stand out on the corner of 74th and Central Park West, not moving all day long?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Then I'll help you apply the paint before I leave for the office in the morning," she nodded, kissing his cheek.

"I'm holding you to that," he laughed. "You should call Lane."

"Oh, crap. Right. You don't think Finn will hit on her too much, do you?"

"Is she cute?"

"Yeah."

"Then she's in real trouble. He would have given any fresh meat a shot, but a cute one," he cringed.

"Great. Maybe she better bring her boyfriend with her," she thought for a moment.

"Aw, now he'll just be crushed," he teased.

Rory rolled her eyes and slipped out of bed and made her way into the sitting room to make her own round of calls, leaving him to feign sleep and ignorance as she had.

XXXX

"There bloody well better be hot, available women in attendance tonight, Huntzberger. And if not, you're renting some. You owe us, big," Finn announced as he walked into the suite.

"Hello to you, too, Finn," Logan nodded, not needing to tell his friend to make himself comfortable as he moved through the room.

"Unless you're planning on making it up to me by handing over the fair Ms. Gilmore," he smiled at Rory. She frowned and moved over to Logan's side.

"Nice try."

"Always worth a shot. One of these days I'll wear her down," he chided. "It's my charm," he informed her.

"Where's Colin?" Logan ignored his prior comments.

"On his way."

"You didn't come together?"

"He brought me," Stephanie announced, making her way in before the bellman. "Hey, Rory," she acknowledged before sitting down on the sofa next to Finn. "He's been babbling about last night all the way here. I think you now owe me," she laughed.

"I'm so sorry—how bad was it?"

"Oh, mate, it was horrible. We'd just gotten rid of those awful blonde girls, who, I might add wanted to call us Aussie and Col-Col, and we get home to think up a fresh start to the evening just to find your old man in the front room. He grilled us for hours about you and her, and how serious it was, and my head—I think it was the first case of reverse hangover in the whole world," he announced dramatically.

"Reverse hangover?" Rory frowned.

"Too much water, not enough alcohol, in the system."

"So, you were too lucid?" Rory asked, staring at Finn in amazement.

"You act like you've never had this problem," he looked at her in equal amazement.

"Okay, so what did you tell him, I have to know what I'm dealing with information-wise," Logan interrupted the increasingly insane topical tangent.

"Keep your shirt on, Logan, we told him as little as possible," Colin said from the doorway.

"Col-Col!" Stephanie exclaimed, erupting into giggles. Rory joined her, unable to hold back.

"I hate you—we swore we'd never mention that to anyone," he glared at Finn.

"You coming in?" Logan asked.

"I just wanted to let you know, I brought someone," he said hesitantly.

"Okay—is she invisible?" he asked, not getting the big deal.

"No, she's," he stepped aside, and Jill appeared next to him.

"Hey," she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, hey. This is a nice surprise. You know everyone, right?"

"Yeah, we're all real close these days," she laughed. "Colin called me last night on a refuge in the bathroom, asking me what to do about your dad. And then again when you offered to make it up to all of us that had suffered from the inconvenience that you escaped."

"So, not to be a broken record, but what did you tell him?" Logan asked, for what felt like the hundredth time. Rory held fast to his arm, more than anxious to hear this herself.

"We reminded him that you tend to lose interest quickly in women, and while it is true that Rory has been around for relative eons, that he couldn't freak out about this until you yourself had come to them about it."

Logan looked to Rory, who remained focused on Colin. She didn't seem to react to Colin's words, which actually worried him more. It wasn't new information, but he hated hearing someone even infer that she was replaceable.

"He wasn't really placated, though. He finally left around five am, when you still hadn't come home. He was even more convinced that you were trying to prove some point."

"I talked to him. We're having dinner at the house next weekend," he gave Rory's waist a squeeze with the hand that was resting on her hip.

"Well, on that cheery note, let's drink!" Finn announced, standing up and moving to pour drinks.

XXXX

A few dozen people had shown up when Rory noticed the door open yet again, and a very familiar face appear. It was odd, to see Lane amongst all these people. It always surprised her, how odd it was to see people out of the confined contexts that you create for them in your mind. Seeing her oldest friend here with Logan's friends was like opening up her old life and her new life to each other. She hadn't been able to do that via her mother yet, but she held out hope.

"Lane!" she rushed her friend that was looking around rather hesitantly.

"Rory!" she happily embraced her slightly tipsy friend.

"You're alone, where's Zach?"

"Remember that thing about my not having sex?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, evidently, that was more of a problem than either of us had anticipated."

"Lane, oh, no!"

"It's okay. I don't want to talk about it. So, which one is Logan?"

"That one, there," Rory pointed him out as he was laughing with Jill and Finn.

"Wow, Rory, he's beautiful!"

"I know!"

"The sex is amazing, isn't it?"

"Oh, Lane," she put her arm around her friend's shoulder sympathetically.

"Tell me."

Rory sighed dreamily. "It is. I can't tell a lie."

"You are the female George Washington. Okay, I'm going to need two things."

"Name them."

"A drink, and the name of that guy staring at me. I think I actually feel violated," she said, trying to shield her body from view by pushing Rory between her and Finn's eyes.

"Oh, that's Finn. He's harmless. I think. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."

Lane was pulled by Rory over to where the small group was, continuing to keep her arm firmly around her shoulders.

"Hey, Ace, who's your friend?"

"Logan, Jill, and Finn, I'd like you to meet Lane."

"Ah, the famous drummer—I've heard a lot about you," Logan charmed her.

"Likewise. Though your drumming skills weren't what she was raving about," she smiled back, causing Logan to shoot Rory an impressed look. She blushed, nudging Lane to be quiet.

"So, you aren't one of my promised women?" Finn asked.

"No," she shook her head.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

Lane looked from him to Rory, who shrugged. "I don't think so."

"I find you fascinating," he pleaded.

"Excuse me?"

"You should probably have a drink. It makes everything they say make a little more sense," Rory suggested in her friend's ear.

"Because they're tanked as well?"

"Well, in Finn's case, yes."

Lane giggled, and Logan watched them as they spoke in their hushed undertones to make the other feel at ease. It occurred to him that even though she'd spoken of her life, he'd never really seen it first-hand. He'd gone to her dinner with her family, but that was still officially his territory—upper-class society dining. He'd never gone to her tiny town, or been surrounded by her friends. She'd done it all for him, and was even about to head into the snake pit on his accord.

"You two should dance, I'll find something to drink," Lane said loud enough from him to hear, and he smiled.

"You heard the woman, you owe me a dance," he said, threading his fingers through hers.

"You sure?" Rory asked Lane, her look showing both her desire to go off with Logan and her willingness to stay with her friend.

"She can cut in later, I promise," he offered.

"Yeah, but she'd rather dance with me than you," she teased him, her eyes shining.

"Who wouldn't?"

"Aww," Lane teased her, pushing her towards him. Rory smiled back at Lane, as she left her with Finn and Jill, sure that the two women could fend him off together. She knew these were good people, and would make sure Lane was having fun, even if she weren't right there. She allowed herself to be pulled into Logan, moving against him in the crowd, as it seemed to move collectively to the music. The evening was turning out to be a success, and she loved that for the first time she felt like this was finally all going the right way.

She just hoped it continued.


	13. They Do It With Mirrors

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: They Do It With Mirrors

People were disappearing from the main rooms in small, even numbers; their whereabouts to remain hidden for the remainder of the night. Rory was resting her weary head on Logan's shoulder while he rocked her gently back and forth to the slow music that was still playing despite the dwindling crowd.

"Come on, let's get to bed," he suggested.

"I'm not that tired," she yawned, "It's this music. Who chose Norah Jones, anyway?"

"If we don't stake claim to our room, we might have to wait until someone else has come and gone," he warned her.

"You mean," she crinkled her nose in realization as she pulled back to look at him. "Who would do that?"

"For one? Finn," he suggested immediately. "Colin and Jill are already MIA."

"I don't think we have to worry about Finn. He's been super-glued to Lane all evening, and she's not giving it up," Rory explained.

"Someone should tell him that—'cause she isn't looking so chaste at the moment."

Rory turned in his arms to see Finn's mouth fused rather scandalously to her best friend's face. "Ohmygod!"

"It's not that bad," Logan offered.

"It's like he's trying to eat her face," she spat.

"She doesn't seem to mind, look where her hands are," he pointed out. "Besides, you definitely don't complain when I do that to you."

She blushed, but kept her indigence. "First of all, you don't do that in public, and second of all, we don't look like that."

He raised a hopeful eyebrow. "Would you like to test that theory?"

"How?" she asked innocently, not comprehending just what flashed through his mind. He simply grinned at her. She should have begun to learn to associate mischief with that particular expression, but to date it simply made her feel unsteady on her own two feet.

"Come with me," he urged, pulling her towards the privacy of their room. She moved to the bed, checking it for rumpled fabric and other signs of prior use, but found none. Logan was busying himself with other tasks, namely furniture rearranging.

"What are you up to? Your assistance is needed over here," she informed him as she patted the bed next to her.

"Always good to hear you still require my services," he replied, not missing a beat as he stepped back to check on the position of the large mirror. Satisfied, he moved to stand in front of her. She looked up at him with what he was coming to know as her bedroom eyes. He felt his stomach drop out and he grabbed hold of her hands.

"So, the most obvious choice is videotape, but that tends to bite someone in the ass later, and knowing you, you'll probably become the first female President, and I'd hate to be the one to make you have to say 'penis' on CNN."

She laughed, until she noticed how he'd arranged the mirror.

"Logan, you don't …"

"Mirror's the next best thing. No need for video, this will be burned into your brain, I promise."

She swallowed hard and shook her head.

"No, we can't, that's too," she searched for the appropriate words.

"You aren't the slightest bit curious?" he asked, pulling her up to him. He moved them to stand in front of the mirror now. "I want you to see what I see."

Keeping his eyes open and locked on hers through the mirror, he moved to kiss her neck from behind. Her eyes half closed in pleasure, and when she reopened them, she looked not at him, but at them. A stain of blush crept up from her collarbone, as if showing her rising body temperature. Her own pupils had dilated to match his. It was the first time she'd seen evidence of lust in her own expression. She looked away at the realization.

"You're beautiful," he said definitively, wanting her to continue to enjoy this. He'd seen her interest peak, and he willed any guilt or shame to hold at bay.

The corners of her mouth turned up in a timid smile. "So are you."

She turned her head back to the side in order to meet his lips, drinking in the courage to overtake her trepidation. This was nothing to be ashamed of; it was just their reflection after all. It would only portray the events that would inevitably occur this evening, as it had so often in the past. It's just this time, they'd be able to experience it in a whole new realm.

XXXX

The next morning, she could feel her muscles aching before she ever dared to stretch a single one. She felt as if she'd run the New York City Marathon rather than having had sex. She wanted to roll over onto her side, to see what kind of shape he was in, but she couldn't bring herself to move an inch.

"Uhhn," she heard his low voice complain.

"You too?" she turned her head, wincing.

He smiled, and gave the beginnings of a laugh before he winced as well. "My abs are on fire," he looked at her.

"I'd say something witty, but it just hurts too much."

He rolled up onto his side, making a face that could only be related to sheer determination, and snaked an arm around her. She felt his hands adhere to her, and then she was rolled into him.

"What hurts worst on you?"

"My legs—the kneeling wasn't such a good idea," she looked down sheepishly.

"We'll just get you a personal trainer," he kissed her lightly.

"I don't love anyone enough to work out for them," she shook her head against his chest. She paused when she realized what she had alluded to—her forehead pressed into his sternum.

"You're right, I wouldn't want you to get all buff and muscle-bound. I like your legs," he said, running a hand up and down the closest one to him. She moved a hand to glide over his abdominal muscles, causing them to jump under her touch.

"And I like your abs," she said, glad he'd not said anything about her awkward comment.

"I hear rumblings," he yawned.

"Well, I could eat," she nodded.

He smiled, shaking his head. "I mean from out there. Some people tend to crash wherever they land."

"Oh—oh no."

"What's wrong?"

"People were out there, while we were … in here," she said in a hushed tone.

"Don't get all quiet on me now, Ace," he teased her.

"Logan, what if Lane, oh God," she rolled over, burying her face into her pillow.

"Hey, hey, come on," he coaxed her to look at him. "Everyone here was trashed. Even if they heard us, they won't remember now," he promised.

"Really?"

"Really. I just hope you remember last night," he added.

"Vividly."

"Good."

"We should probably get going soon, though."

"Back to the real world."

"Yeah. I'm going home today," she said quietly.

"I'm going with you."

She looked up at him, and he could already see her argument in her eyes. "No, you're not. I'd like you to keep all your appendages, and besides, this has nothing to do with you."

"Rory," he was fully prepared to argue his own case.

"No, I'll take Lane home; you can get a ride from whoever drove from Yale. I'll come see you later tonight. I need to talk to Lorelai, alone."

He sighed and nodded, giving into her wishes. There probably wasn't a lot he could say right now to fix her problem with her mother, but he still wanted to be able to be there with her. He wanted them to be able to present the most united front they could to their parents, to show them this was their lives. He also was more than intrigued to see her at home, in the tiny little town she'd talked of. She made it sound whimsical and otherworldly.

"But thanks."

He looked back into her eyes and smiled. "The offer is always good."

XXXX

"Remember the hangover I had in high school?"

Rory looked to her friend as she held her head in the palms of her hands after having regretfully turned the music not off, but as low as humanly possible. She gave her a sympathetic face even though Lane's eyes were screwed shut to keep out the light of day.

"You could say that."

"Nothing on this."

"Noted. What all did you have to drink?" Rory asked, knowing Lane wasn't usually much of a drinker.

"Just one beer! And I had a bunch of Jell-o; which is sort of an odd college party treat. Do they always have it, or do they rotate with Rice Krispy Treats?" she joked.

"Oh, Lane, those were made with vodka! How many did you have?"

"Dunno—'bout a dozen or so?"

"Oh, man. Tell me you've already ralphed?" Rory asked, hopeful not to have to make any emergency stops.

"Twice, this morning. I think the first time was in shock from waking up with my face pressed into Finn's arm. God, what a weird night."

Rory smiled, having been incredibly relieved to find them on the balcony, fully dressed and fully passed out. She'd gone to take a shower then, letting Lane sleep a bit longer. By the time she'd gotten ready, Lane had evidently emptied her stomach.

"You didn't hear any, uh, weird noises, did you?" Rory hedged.

"Other than Finn singing the medley of show tunes? No, can't say I remember any weird noises. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Rory lied.

"What did you do?" Lane asked knowingly.

"Nothing!"

"You had sex with all those people there?" Lane squealed, too loud for her own good. She groaned and closed her eyes again, her head falling into her own lap.

"Serves you right. And it was different, he, well, we," she fumbled.

"I'm so not in a searching for the proper way to say it mood. Cut to the chase, please?" Lane pleaded, in desperate need to not be in a moving vehicle, or at least have her mind taken off of the fact that it took a good two hours to get home on a good day.

"We did it in front of a mirror."

Lane looked at her friend, "In front of a mirror? Like you watched yourself?" she whispered the last part, not because of her head but because she could feel her mother listening.

"Yeah," Rory smiled.

"Wow."

"It was amazing, to see us, I can't explain it. I shouldn't even try."

"That sounds sort of intense," Lane admitted.

"That's the perfect word for it, intense."

Lane smiled at Rory, seeing how in love she was. "I think it's great, you guys are really in love," she offered support.

"Oh, we're not, we're just," more flustered babble.

"Rory—come on. You watched yourself having sex with him, you're meeting his family, you're in a fight with Lorelai over it—you can't tell me you aren't in love with him. And the way he looks at you, he's head over heels for you."

"Really?" she didn't want to get her hopes up. They weren't ready to say that were they?

"Really. I'm positive. You haven't said that to each other yet?"

"No," she bit her lip. "I sort of skirted the issue this morning, accidentally, but he didn't hear me right, or something. He didn't say anything about it."

"You didn't tell him outright, though, right?"

"No, it was more of a general comment about not doing something for anyone, no matter how much I loved them. And he was the instigator of said comment, but I felt really funny after. Like I shouldn't have said it."

"You haven't had the best track record with the L-word," Lane acknowledged.

"There's an understatement."

"But he seems different. You're confident around him, not like Dean and Jess."

"So, I was a big fumbling idiot with them? 'Cause seriously, I'm not feeling too different right now."

"No, it's just that with Logan, you seem more like yourself. He doesn't hinder your personality in any way. It's like he enhances it."

"You're a really good friend—boosting my confidence while you feel like the underneath side of a floor mat."

"Can you do one thing for me?"

"Sure, what?"

"Make the sun go away," she moaned.

"Now you sound like Finn," she giggled.

"Oh God," she moaned again.

"Hey, I wasn't the one that kissed him."

"And here I was hoping that was just the hangover messing with my mind."

"Nope. You seemed to enjoy it."

"I have no recollection of the events of which you are speaking."

"I won't tell a soul," she promised, hooking her pinky through her best friends, as they used to do when they were in the first grade. They tugged against the other, and smiled.

"Hey, Lane?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming," she said gratefully.

"Anytime. Just remind me next time of the evils of Jell-o."

"Then I'd stay away from any brownies, too."

"Gotcha," she nodded, letting her head fall back against the now reclined seat. Rory let her rest, finishing the drive home to Stars Hollow in relative silence, focusing on her mom and the scenes that were permanently emblazoned on her memory from the reflective glass that had revealed her heart's desire.

AN: More drama on the way—they need the reprieve, I felt, the last couple of chapters. Thanks to everyone who's been so faithful in reviewing!


	14. The Comforts Of Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: The Comforts of Home

She paused before opening the front door—something she'd never done before. Normally this door was flung open carelessly, lovingly, and without thought. The process automatic, a step skipped in planning, her mind already on what would await her inside. But now what lie on the other side of the door was fractured and misunderstood. While she wanted to fix this rift, she would not back down. Too much had happened.

She found the downstairs to be empty, and immediately she assumed her mother to be out with Luke. It was early and a Sunday, but there was no unusual time for her mother to frequent the diner, especially since they'd been dating.

"Mom?" she called hesitantly, feeling stupid for calling out into an empty space.

"Rory?"

"Yeah."

"I'm up here."

Though her mother sounded as surprised as she, Rory heard the inviting tone as well, and made her way up the staircase. Visions of long marches from war films flashed through her mind, but she shook them out as she saw her mother on a step stool in front of her closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Spring cleaning. Though I guess you can only call it that if you do it every year," she frowned. "Oh well, it's spring at least. What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

Lorelai looked at her daughter, and saw the swirl of emotions that were coursing through her. She hated to see her so uncomfortable, especially when trying to talk to her of all people. She also knew it had been her behavior that had been the instigator of this discomfort. She just couldn't bring herself to admit that she had acted out of an irrational place. She didn't trust the whole Logan situation, not after all she'd seen and heard from Rory.

"Are you alone?"

Rory looked surprised. "Of course I am."

"Okay, so let's talk."

Rory looked at her expectantly, but Lorelai just got down off the step ladder. There were piles of clothes and shoes, amongst other random items like photo albums and sewing kits, scattered around the room and nearly covering the entirety of the bed.

"Kitchen?"

"Sure."

Once settled down next to one another at the table, Rory took a deep breath. "Why did you do it?"

"I'm sorry for going on about you and Logan in front of Grandma and Grandpa, Rory, but I'm not sorry about what I said."

"How can you say that? He's important to me, Mom, doesn't that matter to you?"

"Rory, I was with you when you saw him with that other girl—do you know how hard that was to watch? Your face gave you away, you were crushed!"

"I was seeing other guys too, Mom, we had a deal then. And besides, that's over now. We're together now."

"That's not like you, why would you do something like that?"

"I wasn't ready to get into another relationship, but I liked him. It seemed easier."

"So, you didn't want to be in a serious relationship with him, yet you sleep with him anyway? And how do you know he's seeing just you now, and not being extra careful not to get caught again?"

"You're still doing it—you aren't listening to me!"

"I'm trying to connect the pieces, they just don't fit," Lorelai emphasized.

"I love him."

Lorelai pulled back in shock. "What?"

Rory looked down, surprised at the way that came flying out of her mouth. "I love him," she said again with more certainty.

"Your loving him doesn't make this work. It just makes it easier for him to break your heart, or makes it easier for you to forget to be safe," she reminded.

"I'm not going to sit here and defend him to you. What he and I do or don't do is between him and me. I was hoping you'd be supportive of this, because it's what I want, but I'm not going to break it off with him because you don't like it."

"I don't even know him. You haven't given me the chance."

"I know."

"Does he love you?"

Rory hated that she couldn't answer this question. She knew it would make it a billion times easier to tell her yes, he did, she was sure of it. She hoped he returned her feelings, but she had no verbal proof.

"We haven't said that, yet."

Lorelai nodded. "I was just so surprised, kid, to call you so early, and have his sleepy voice answer your phone. And you hadn't told me anything other than it was over," she reminded.

"I know. It happened so fast, and then I didn't have time to call with school and tests. We got back together after a party. We'd both gone with different people, and he ended up taking me home. It hasn't been easy, neither of us thought it was a good idea, but we just can't stop it," she bit her lip, trying to put into words the tidal wave that seemed to sweep over them. "It just seems right, despite everything."

"Sounds serious."

Rory nodded. "He wanted to come tonight, but I wouldn't let him."

"It's good to see just you. It's been a while."

"I know."

"So, fight over?"

"Are you going to give him a chance?" Rory looked hopeful.

Lorelai nodded. "I will. A real try, not like I did with Jess. Though right now, he isn't looking so bad in the grand scheme of things," she mused.

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry. Seriously, I want to get to know him. He seems really important to you. I'll meet him, away from my parents, 'cause that never seems to go well," she smiled.

"Good. Thanks," she said, leaning forward to hug her mother.

"So, you staying?"

"Yeah, I think I will. It'd be nice to sleep in my old bed, and I don't have an early class tomorrow."

"You won't get to see Logan," she smiled sadly.

"I think he'll survive."

"Let me just go tidy up a bit upstairs and we can go grab some dinner at the diner."

"Speaking of which, what is with the major possession upheaval?"

Lorelai stopped in place and grimaced. "Nothing. Just felt like cleaning."

"That's not cleaning, that's major reorganizing. You hate that, especially when it comes to your closet. What's up?"

"I might be making some room for Luke."

Rory stood, standing in front of her mother. "Luke's moving in?"

"No, no, not officially. I'm just making room for him, if he would want to leave some stuff here. He's here a lot, and I don't know. I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"Wow. So, you two, you've really moved past the Dad/Grandma/wedding thing?"

"Yeah, we have. It's back on track," she smiled happily.

"I'm glad," she hugged her mom. "I'm just going to take a walk while you finish up," she decided, walking down the hall with her mother.

"I'll meet you here ready to go in about a half hour?"

"Deal."

XXXX

Rory opened up the front door, the whole world spreading out into her view as she pondered where to go. It was a warm spring day, and she was suddenly very glad to be home. She forgot sometimes in the hectic pace of school and everything else in her life how peaceful it was to just take a walk around her town. The comfort in seeing the same people, the familiar landmarks, and the memories that each spot held for her was unmatched in some respects. She made her way down the steps.

"Going to ignore me, now?" came a voice from behind her.

She twirled around, to face the source of her near heart attack that was lounging on the porch swing.

"What are you doing here?"

He smiled, moving down the steps to join her. He'd heard rather passionate voices when he arrived earlier, and had decided to wait out the exchange on the porch, enjoying the air and view. She'd not even glanced to the side as she exited the house, a peaceful expression covering her face.

"I know you didn't want me to come with you," he said as she moved to hug him. "I just couldn't seem to get you off of my mind."

"I have the same problem. All the way home, I just kept seeing," she closed her eyes, scenes from the prior night dancing through her mind's eye.

"I told you it was better than video," he whispered in her ear, as he hugged her back. "Where are you off to?"

"Roaming around town. Wanna join me?"

"I'd like that," he affirmed, slipping an arm around her shoulders as they moved out past the yard.

"So, how'd it go with your mom?" he asked as they rounded the next street.

"Okay. She's vowed to give you a chance, in light of all the filler details I've provided her."

"And those would be?"

"That we're together. With strings. She wasn't big on the whole sex with no relationship idea."

He felt some of the color drain from his face, but kept in stride with her. "So, she knew we were," he began.

"Her first viewing of you was with your shirt and pants undone, while I was half climbing you. You think she didn't put two and two together?" she raised an eyebrow.

"But I mean, after that, you talk about this stuff?"

"We're really close," she said quietly.

"I can see that."

"It's okay, I promise you."

"Yes, that's the feeling I get when a mother knows I've defiled her daughter."

She laughed. "Well, I wouldn't put it like that. Besides, I'd like to think I've done my fair share of defiling here, too," she teased.

He kissed her as they waited at the town's only crosswalk, for the illuminated white symbol to appear. They shared a smile and he just shook his head in amusement.

"Hey, how'd you get here?"

"What?"

"There was no extra car in the drive. Did you finally perfect that instant transporting device?"

"Jill and Colin dropped me off. We made it almost to Yale, and I made them turn around and come out here."

"So, is that something now, Jill and Colin?"

Logan shrugged. "Not sure. They weren't really pontificating about it. Hey, you wanna grab some dinner?"

She looked up to Luke's where his gaze had no doubt fallen. "Ooh, we're brave now?"

"What?" he asked, not understanding her question.

"Don't you recognize the name on the diner?"

"Luke's?"

"Mom's Luke—the one that stormed the coat check room while you were attempting to defile me?" she teased.

"You're kidding," he looked at her.

"It's the best food and coffee in town. Why do you think my mother loves him so much?"

"Is there by chance anywhere else to eat?"

"If I were to take you anywhere, it would be Luke's, but I promised Mom I'd eat with her. Unless," she hedged.

"What?"

"Would you like to join us?"

He smiled. "With Luke and Lorelai staring at me, hoping I'll spontaneously combust?"

She nodded. "He does tend to be there, what with the proprietorship and all. But I've never seen him actually make anyone burst into flames. Though, not from a lack of trying," she added.

"Right. That last bit was comforting, but, yeah, let's do it."

"Wow, I'm impressed."

"Good."

"There's just one other thing," she said, beginning to steer them back towards the house to pick up her mother.

"What's that?"

"I promised to stay home tonight, hang with Mom, watch movies—how are we going to get you home?"

"I can't stay? I mean, you said she was cool with the whole sex thing," he reminded.

"It's more like she's cool when she doesn't have to see it. You'd be on the couch."

"Is it comfortable?"

"No," she admitted while giving him a dazzling smile.

"Right."

"I'd love it if you stayed, but it's just going to be girl time. You'll probably hate it."

"I'm willing to risk it. I've never gotten to see you like that," he admitted.

"Like what?"

"At home, with people you're comfortable with."

"Yes, you have. I'm comfortable with you," she said, stopping him before they walked up to her porch. He looked down into her eyes, seeing her level of sincerity. She was leveling him, and she had no idea. He pulled her closer, wanting to feel her solid against him.

"So, I can stay?"

"Yeah, you can stay."

The two sealed the deal with a kiss, her thoughts turning to her earlier admission to her mother. The topic of love seemed to be clobbering her over the head today, first with the feeling she'd woken up with as she lie next to him, then Lane's viewpoint, and now her own tongue had betrayed her in front of her mother. His kisses seemed to clinch it, though she was desperate not to lay too much on him at once. He was here in her town, willing to hang out with her mother at Luke's. He was making gestures and sacrifices without being asked. She wondered if he was just making her more and more sure about what had started out as some nameless need to be in his vicinity. It was now possibly a full grown addiction, only partially satisfied with the ability to remember how it feels to be intimately connected to him at any given moment.

"Not to interrupt," came Lorelai's voice, as she stepped out onto the porch.

"Mom, I would like you to meet Logan, Logan, this is my mother, Lorelai," she said for the first time, going through formal introductions even though it was laughable at this point. But he'd come here, to meet her mother and everyone had agreed to begin anew.

"Logan, it's nice to meet you in an official capacity," Lorelai extended her hand.

"You too."

"Are you joining us for dinner?"

"If that's okay," he gave her the upper hand, hoping she'd keep up the niceties.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm not the one Luke will attempt to behead," she grinned.

Logan looked from Lorelai to Rory, wondering exactly what kind of pertinent information she'd left out of Luke's dislike of him.

"You didn't tell him?"

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Logan, Rory really should have told you, or gotten you some sort of protective clothing, in the very least—Luke's a smidge bit of the over-protective side with her. He put her first boyfriend in a head lock and pushed her second boyfriend in a lake."

Rory giggled, remembering both instances. "Mom," she shook her head.

"Now, we'll try our best to protect you, but you've already made his worst nightmares come true, so just avoid direct eye contact and nod politely to all grunts he issues. Can you handle that?"

Logan looked again to Rory before nodding in response to Lorelai. Rory giggled, and slipped her arm through his as they headed back into town.

"Don't look at me—you showed up here on your own," she giggled.

"Is she kidding?"

"She could not, would not tell a lie," she teased before squeezing his hand in assurance. "I'll keep you covered."

"I appreciate that. Just remember one thing, you have to go through this next week."

She grew quiet in the face of his reminder, and nodded. "He just wants to know you treat me well."

"That, I can do."

Lorelai smiled at their soft conversing, and held the door open as the three entered the diner, ready for whatever floor show might accompany dinner.


	15. Getting To Know You

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: Getting To Know You

AN: Okay—this is the last update before I head out of town. I'll be writing while I'm gone, but with no way to post til sometime next week. Assuming my comp is back from the keyboard doctor. . . Keep those fingers crossed. And in the mean time, enjoy!

Lorelai excused herself from the pair after their food had been served with all pleasantries issued. They began to eat as their conversation about Rory's last article for the _Yale Daily News_ continued. Sauntering up to the counter, she stopped and leaned in against it, staring wordlessly and expectantly at her flannel-clad boyfriend.

Luke looked up from the napkin dispenser he was refilling. It was obvious by her body language that something was wrong.

"Something wrong with the food?"

"No," she said pointedly, "Something's wrong with the service."

He looked at her, obviously in a state of utter confusion. "What the hell are you talking about? I was perfectly nice to him," he countered.

"Exactly!" she pointed a triumphant finger at him.

"You want me to be not perfectly nice?"

"Man, we really should develop an efficient signal system," she muttered.

"You're being nice to him," he informed her.

"_I_ have to be nice to him. _I_ promised Rory, as the cool mom that wants her daughter to continue to confide in her so I can prevent anything truly horrifying from happening to her. _You_ on the other hand can talk about your gun collection and put pretty boys like him in a headlock for looking at her sideways," she explained.

"I don't have a gun collection. And how does one look at someone sideways?"

"You know what I mean! Help me out!" she groaned.

"I thought I was helping you out. Won't Rory be suspicious if I'm hard on him when you're being all supportive and nice?"

"No, she's probably already suspicious of your best behavior act!"

"Hey, I'm never mean to Rory," he said, offended.

"No, but you've been sort of mean to her boyfriends."

"Jess was my ward; I had to keep him in line."

"And calling Dean 'Bag Boy' was just a town law?" she cocked her head to one side.

He sighed, and looked at the pair that was occupying the table that Lorelai had just come from. Rory was giggling, and Logan was talking rather animatedly. He had to admit, the guy did seem to make her happy, despite Lorelai's concerns. Lorelai turned to see what Luke was gazing at, and had to smile despite herself.

"You know, I hate to admit this," she sighed, "But I was really impressed that he showed up here."

"Yeah. I can't imagine this is the type of town he's used to spending any amount of time in."

"He came to her world, to face her angry mother that went on a rampage when last he met her," she rolled her eyes at her own behavior. "I mean, that does show some level of commitment, right?"

Luke rubbed one hand over her back, in silent encouragement. She turned to look at him, and nodded.

"I need something."

"Like a shot?"

"Something, to pretend I came over here for something other than to discuss them."

"Ketchup bottle?" he offered.

"Perfect. I knew you could come in handy some day," she smiled and retreated back to the table.

Rory smiled brightly at her mother, still amused from whatever anecdote Logan had just shared. "So, Mom, is it okay with you if Logan stays for movies and everything?"

"Everything, huh?" she began, but upon Rory's brow furrowing, she spoke up again, "Of course it's okay. Any particular movie requests?" she attempted a normal conversation.

Rory looked to Logan. "Well, whatever we get, the video store's going to close soon, we should hurry."

"The video store is going to close soon? It's 7:30," he raised an eyebrow.

"On a Sunday," Rory said.

"Welcome to the middle of nowhere," Lorelai smiled. "Where you scrounge up all necessary entertainment items in advance."

"I guess so. Well, we can go, we're almost done."

Lorelai nodded. "Great, I'll hit the market and meet you guys at home," she agreed.

"Why don't you invite Luke," Rory suggested.

"Oh, you mean like a double date kind of deal?" Lorelai asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time," she pointed out.

"Right, uh, sure. I'll talk him into it, and then hit the market."

"Talk him into it?" Logan asked, unclear of why he would be against the idea.

"Luke's not big into movies or junk food," Rory explained.

"But he is big into hanging out with me," Lorelai grinned. "He'll be there. Give me a half hour."

Rory nodded, and stood up, pulling on her jacket. "Sounds doable. You ready?" she asked Logan, who was still sort of taking it all in.

"Yeah," he moved to follow her out of the diner and towards the early closing establishment. They walked down the sidewalk, him slipping a comfortable arm around her shoulders, and she shifted in close to him. She greeted the person behind the register with great familiarity, and began perusing the titles with a scrutinous eye. Her actions were automatic, and he wondered if she even realized he were there with her. He looked around the tiny shop, his gaze finally falling on a large red curtain at the back of the store. He smirked and leaned into her ear.

"What's back there?"

She looked up, and blushed. "Oh, it's so not what you think it is," she said.

"It looks like fun," he said, pulling her easily behind him as he made his way past the partition. She stood back and watched as he took stock of the titles on these hidden shelves.

"There are Walt Disney movies back here," he mused.

"Yep."

"Next to _Showgirls_."

"Yep."

"Where are we?"

"Behind the Rory curtain."

He turned again to look at her, the unasked question practically rolling off of him. She sighed. "See something you like?"

"You so aren't going to get away without explaining the Rory curtain," he shook his head.

She sighed. "A few years ago, I caught two little boys ogling the _Showgirls_ cover, and mentioned the need for a higher shelf placement for certain items to the staff. Pretty soon the only movies that weren't behind the curtain were _Benji_ and _Lassie_ movies."

"Wow."

"They even put my picture up, making me some sort of censorship queen, until," she paused, smiling to herself.

"'Til what?"

"A friend, he uh, sort of removed the picture from the premises."

"You have friends who engage in breaking and entering?"

"Had, yeah."

He noticed the way she got pensive and tightlipped, but decided to let it drop. "So, would Lorelai be opposed to _Showgirls_?" he picked up a copy of the movie.

"It's sort of been done to death. It does have a high mockability quotient, but after a certain number of showings, it's just painful."

"Okay," he said, slightly surprised by her response. "_Eyes Wide Shut_?"

"Only if you're ready for a full on Kubric marathon—it tends to make for a long night."

She wandered back out from behind the curtain and continued her search, leaving him to search on his own. Within moments, she found the perfect title and took it up to Kirk.

"Good evening, Rory."

"Evening, Kirk."

"Do you have your rental card?"

"Why do you need the card?" she asked, beginning to rifle through her purse.

"New policy," he said, tapping on the piece of construction paper taped to the counter. "No one is allowed to rent the movies without an official, verifiable Stars Hollow Video Card."

"Hang on, I have it somewhere," she said, not bothering to read the paper.

"We close in ten minutes," he said, pushing her to search faster.

"I got it, I got it," she muttered.

"Ace, hey, what are you doing?" he asked, coming up next to her, having been unaware that she'd made a selection.

"Trying to rent a movie," she glared at Kirk, who pointedly ignored the comment.

"Let me pay," he insisted.

"Nope, my town, my movie, my money," she shook her head.

"Not without a card," Kirk said under his breath. Rory shot him a death glare, her hand pulling out one last card from the bottom of the pile she'd pulled out of her wallet.

"A-hah! Told you," she thrust the card to a dejected looking Kirk. Logan held his laughter, watching instead as she forked over the bills to pay for the rental. He grabbed the box, and they were on their way.

"So, _Swept Away_? How is that better than _Showgirls_?"

"We haven't mocked this one quite thoroughly enough," she informed him.

"This is a very interesting place," he commented, as they made their way back to her house in the cool night air.

"That it is. Though you really haven't seen the best parts," she said, leaning into him as if for support.

"Oh, really?"

"Really. You've not seen Luke and Taylor go three rounds over Luke's unwillingness to participate in whatever town event Taylor is trying to plan; you haven't witnessed a town meeting where my Mom throws food at people she disagrees with and Taylor fights with everyone in the crowd about anything until he gets his way; ooh, and you haven't met Ms. Patty," she smiled, her blue eyes lighting up.

"Who is Ms. Patty?"

"The dance teacher that, if my calculations are correct, has now heard about you and is dreaming up ways to bring her hand in contact with your posterior," she seemed to be holding in some sort of evil happy dance.

"I take it back; this place is starting to feel like the setting to a really twisted Stephen King novel," he looked around.

"What are you looking for?"

"Little twin blonde girls on bicycles," he said, to which she poked him in the ribs. "Ow," he rubbed his side.

"It's not that crazy."

"There aren't really town meetings?"

"It's a 200-year-old tradition. We're very big on tradition," she said solemnly.

They had reached the porch to her mother's house. The porch light was on, signaling that the house was not empty. She smiled, and pulled him in for a quick kiss before heading in. He tugged on her arm, keeping her in front of him.

"Logan," she giggled.

"Just, wait," he said, looking up at the house before turning his attention back to her. "Is this, I mean, how strange is this going to be?"

Rory's face softened. "It's going to be fine. Mom's been nice, right?"

"Yeah, but," he admitted.

"So, it's fine. We'll go in, we'll watch a bad movie, you'll join in on the mocking, make her laugh, we'll sleep, wake up to the best coffee in the whole world, then go back to school. It's not a crisis situation, I promise," she stroked his arm reassuringly.

"So, she's not going to try to shave my head or put my hand in warm water while I sleep, is she?"

Rory giggled again. "I see you're catching on to her sense of humor."

"Rory," he warned.

"No, and if you're so worried, don't be—I'll protect you. I promised, remember? Just like you'll do for me next weekend," she reminded him of the fact that even though she hadn't made him come here, he did owe her for what she would be facing next week.

"Right."

"So, you ready to watch Madonna crawl around on a beach for two hours?"

"Gee, you know just what to say to entice a fella," he teased.

She grabbed his hand and led him in to the house, ready to enjoy a night with her favorite people in the whole world, all in one room. She had no idea how intense the following weekend might be, or what kind of damage it might do to their relationship, but she wanted to enjoy their growing closer. They were every day, with every moment that passed. It was as if she could feel some invisible thread knitting them tighter, creating stronger bonds. Tonight it would just be reinforced, and for that she was truly relieved.


	16. Watch Out: The Man Has A Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: Watch Out: The Man Has A Plan

AN: Sorry it took so long. I didn't get much writing done while I was gone. But here it is, another chapter. Thanks to those who have been faithful in reviewing, it really spurs me on. Enjoy!

Lorelai sat on the couch, on top of the extra covers she'd seen Rory place down before she said goodnight to Logan earlier in the evening. Lorelai had been in the process of following Luke up the stairs, and could feel the show that was happening in her living room. The 'let's pretend for Mom's sake that Logan isn't going to follow me into my room and do unspeakable things to me' show. She got ready for bed, slid in next to Luke, but as soon as she heard his even breathing, she'd slipped right back out and down the stairs to find a darkened living room with no one in sight. There was a line of light shining out from under Rory's door, but thankfully there was no noise. She would wait.

When she heard her daughter's door creak open, she turned to see Logan take one last look of whatever sight Rory was providing him in the now darkened room before closing the door and turning down the hall. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her waiting on his 'bed,' and she wondered if and for how long he contemplated going back from whence he came. But with just a slight hesitation he started up again, slower this time, towards her. He nodded and gritted his teeth in preparation when he got to the arm of the couch, and she patted the cushion beside her.

"Have a seat."

"Lorelai, that," he began, but she held a hand up to stop him.

"Look, I am not stupid. I know you have sex with my daughter. I did hold out a shred of hope that you wouldn't have sex with her in my house, but I really don't want to listen to you lie about it."

He nodded again, clearly waiting for her to go on.

"I wanted to get a few things straight, between us."

"Okay."

Lorelai smiled softly, her tough exterior fading a bit as she looked at him. "I can see that Rory really likes you. I'm a fan of her being happy. But I also know, because I know my daughter so well, that the beginning of your relationship was a bit unorthodox."

He appreciated her wording, but couldn't help but want to disappear under the couch at the thought that she knew intimate details of his personal relationship with Rory. What mother would like him after knowing that?

"What I want to know from you is, what are you doing?"

"What am I doing?"

"With Rory."

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. It was late and his mind was still fuzzy from his activities in Rory's room not three minutes ago. But this woman was serious, and he knew he wouldn't go to sleep tonight until she was satisfied with the answers he provided her.

"We're dating."

She let out a laugh, some mix of a scoff and true amusement.

"Let me make something crystal clear to you, Logan. I know guys like you. Rory's dad, for one, not to mention the hundreds of other guys that I grew up with. You are raised believing nothing is off limits to you, and as you grow up, you test those limits with cars, girls, alcohol, boats," she added, giving him a look to convey that Rory really did tell her everything. "You can, and from your reputation have had, any and every girl that crosses your path. You're set up to inherit a huge money-making factory and live more than comfortably for the rest of your life. Yet, here you are, with Rory, willing to piss off your parents and give up certain freedoms? Is that true?"

He nodded, hating that she did seem to understand him somewhat. "I'm getting more than I'm giving up."

Lorelai smiled. "As long as you remember that. No one deserves her."

"I know that."

"And you've given up the other girls?"

Logan nodded. "I have."

"What about your folks?"

"We're meeting them this weekend."

"What do they think?"

"They aren't thrilled," he admitted.

"So, you're willing to continue on with this relationship with no support whatsoever?"

"My friends are supporting this. Her friends are, too. And we have each other."

Lorelai sighed. "Oh, kid, I wish it were that easy."

He didn't quite get her meaning, but didn't feel comfortable pressing anything right now. "My parents are like yours. They are stuck in the past, but that doesn't mean we are, does it?"

"Logan, I don't think you understand what it takes to break free of that lifestyle. Rory doesn't want to stay at home and plan your business parties and schedule her Botox and lobotomy early in the day so she can be the proper Stepford wife by cocktail hour."

"I don't want her to give anything up to be with me."

"But you're really okay to give up things to be with her?"

He looked at her, "You don't know," he began.

"Logan, trust me. This is the one topic I do know all about. I need you to be sure of what you're doing before you lead her down this path."

He nodded in understanding. She stood up from his make-shift bed. She hated the look on his face, crestfallen and pensive, especially coupled with the relief that she felt at getting this chat off her chest.

"One more thing," she added, "She's crazy about you, so I figure you aren't all that bad."

He smiled, taking the compliment. "Back at ya."

She smiled back at him, finally turning to leave him alone with his thoughts.

XXXX

"Men, I need your help!" Logan announced as he swung open the door to his suite.

Colin glanced up from his laptop with a look of frustration.

"Whatever it is, I have a paper to write."

"Later. Where's Finn?"

"It's 9:30 on a Monday."

"Right. I'll make a few calls, and we'll convene here at noon."

Colin eyed Logan, admittedly curious as to what he was up to. He wasn't complaining—it was like the old times. Before being sent into the depths of the unknown by Rory, Logan had been the ever-mischievous ringleader. Whatever his antics, he had to admit, they were never boring. Logan disappeared into his room, and Colin turned his attention back to his computer.

XXXX

"I'm going to kick his ass. Nothing is this important on a Monday morning."

"It's after noon, Finny," Stephanie patted his arm.

"I can't believe he dragged you out here," Colin put his arm around Jill.

"You aren't glad to see me?" she jokingly batted her eyelashes at him. They had just seen each other upon her departure on Sunday morning, and weren't expecting to get the opportunity until a couple of weeks from now.

"I would never say that," he assured her.

"He said he needed my expertise," she shrugged, "whatever that means."

"Did he tell anyone anything?" Steph asked.

"It's about the brunette," Finn announced.

"Well, duh," she shot back.

"You don't think they've done something … rash, do you?" Jill asked, knowing her impetuous friend and most girls' inability to say no to him.

"It's more likely they've done something to spread a rash," Colin mused.

"Gross!" Steph tossed a pillow at his head.

"I'm just saying, there are levels of stupidity."

"You're giving him a lot of credit," Finn argued.

"You don't really think they might have--," Jill began, but halted as Logan opened up the main door to join his gathered friends.

"Don't think we might have what?" Logan asked.

The four looked at him sheepishly, and he took a seat on the chair facing the couch. He was glad they'd all showed up, but he'd had no doubts. He could count on these people for anything.

"We were just speculating about why we've been brought together today."

"And I'm here to tell you. As you know, Rory and I, we're, well, you know," he stumbled.

"Dating?" Steph offered.

"I was going to say nauseating," Finn added.

"Thank you," he said, glaring at Finn. "Yes, we're dating. And you also know my parents have found out about the nature of our relationship."

"Your father bringing the lie detector test and spotlight to grill us for hours on end did give that impression," Colin agreed.

"We're going to my folks' house on Saturday."

"Oh, my," Jill said under her breath.

"Exactly. I want this to go well, and I'm going to need all your help."

"I'm so not going with you," Colin shook his head.

"No, no, nothing like that. I want you to help me prep Rory."

The four shared a collective look. Was he serious?

It was Jill that found her voice first. "Um, what?"

"Prep her. Get her ready to handle whatever my parents throw at her."

"How?" Colin asked. He hoped Logan had a clearer plan than this.

"We'll work all week. You guys can put us through a series of interrogations so we can practice our answers—so we aren't surprised by anything that the other might say even. We can't be caught unaware. You two, get her ready to dress and act correctly, however it is they exactly taught you gals to curtsey and stare blankly before nodding and smiling at whatever the men folk say," he rambled.

"God, you're starting to sound like her," Finn said, looking at Logan with scrutiny.

"So, what do you say? Will you help me?"

"Wait a minute. Has your better half agreed to this tutoring session?" Steph asked.

Logan looked to her in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Jill and Stephanie shared a knowing look. "Uh, let me paint you a picture. You go to Rory. You tell her that you want your parents to like her just as much as you do. In order for that to happen, all she has to do is learn how to act like a proper lady."

"Can I be there when you tell her this plan? I think it might get ugly," Finn laughed.

"I bet she has a pretty good right hook on her," Colin mused. "Feisty."

Jill shoved an elbow into his ribs in distaste. "Sorry," he cringed.

"I'll explain it better than that," he assured them. "Will you help me?"

The girls sighed, and looked at the boys. "We don't have a choice, now, do we?" Colin asked.

XXXX

Logan knocked on Rory's window just as the sun had set under the horizon. The sky was still streaked with pinks and purples, the darkness not yet covering over the beautiful colors. She was sitting on her bed, books open all around her. She looked up when he tapped against the paned glass, and smiled.

"Miss me already?" she teased, moving to kiss him.

"I was actually hoping you'd agree to spend the night at my place."

"Tonight?"

"All week."

She furrowed her brow. She'd never spent the night in Logan's room, unless you count the night she spent on his couch before they'd really started the charade of pretending not to date. And she didn't. He'd always come to her, since that first night. She'd never really thought about it before, but now with his request, it seemed strange to her.

"Why?"

"Because I miss you?" he tried, but saw his cute line wasn't going to work on this one.

"Logan, I have stuff to do."

He sighed. "I need you to come to my room," he paused, hoping she wouldn't shut the window on him after the next part of his explanation, "because I want you to be ready to meet my parents on Saturday."

"And staying in your room will help me?"

"No, but going through the Drill and Grill with my friends will."

Her mouth dropped open upon hearing the words that came out of his mouth, too surprised by his words to mock his rhyme. She hated that part of her was actually intrigued. "What?"

He extended his hand, giving her the most sincere look of trustworthiness he had in him. She melted a little, knowing it was no act. He wanted this to go well, and wanted to prepare her in the only way he knew how. Looking back at the books on her bed, she bit her lip. She should stay and study. It was the smart thing to do.

Turning her back on her common sense, she took Logan's hand and let him help her out her window and toward a whole other kind of lesson.


	17. The Need To Readjust

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: The Need to Readjust

AN: Life, drama—it sucks. It greatly hinders the time to write. I hope to have that back in check soon. In the meantime, enjoy the updates when I can do them. Thanks again to people who are reviewing, I'm glad you seem to be enjoying this story.

"Exactly how do you intend to have children while traipsing about in foxholes?"

Rory looked at Jill, eyes narrowed. "Don't do that," Stephanie whispered in her ear, "Keep your face relaxed."

She sighed, and attempted to do what was being asked of her. She sat on the couch next to Logan (close, but not too close,) Stephanie and Finn on other side of them, with Colin and Jill seated in front of them all. It was the second evening of this interrogation/charm school lesson. Evidently Logan had told them to start out with the easier (or nicer) topics and progress to more taboo topics. Or at least, taboo to most people. Evidently the wealthy class saw no topic unfit to discuss when it came to those who might inherit a part of their fortune someday. So far it hadn't been that bad, but now Rory was rethinking her having taken his hand last night and willingly following him here. Her only reprieve was classes and the paper. She was in desperate need of a coffee break, but right now she needed to practice her grace while giving out her answer.

"I'll take time off from my career to have kids," she said with a smile.

"So, you're going to start a career and then give it all up to have kids?"

"No, I won't be giving anything up. I'll go back to it."

Colin let out a laugh at her ignorance. "I don't think you realize how difficult that would be to do. You've heard the saying, 'the news stops for no man?'"

Rory nodded, mutely.

"You leave your position, and there will be ten or twenty more eager people ready to fill your space. Those people won't just hand it back to you once you decide you are done raising your family."

Rory looked to Logan, who looked down. "They won't really take it to this level, will they?"

"Now wouldn't be the time to start private conversations," Finn reminded them.

"That's it, I need a break!" Rory stood up, moving to the door. Logan was up in an instant, on her heels.

"Ace, wait," he said, turning her to face him.

"No, I need coffee now. We can continue this insanity when I get back."

"I'm coming with you," he nodded.

"No. I need to think, to take a walk. Alone."

She gave him a look, her weariness and frustration showing through. He nodded. "I'll be here. Take your time."

She nodded, and turned to go. On her way through campus, she tried to get their words out of her head. The questions about her family, the disdain with which they spoke—it all bothered her, and this wasn't even Logan's family. It wasn't even what his friends thought—they were just acting the parts. She felt like she was interviewing for her relationship, and she wasn't getting the job. She wasn't what they're looking for. Don't call us, we'll call you.

Once she'd gotten her coffee, she wandered around until she found a bench. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed, needing to hear comforting words and voices.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Rory? What's wrong? Are you crying?"

"No, I just wanted to talk."

"Okay. Are you at school?"

"Yeah. Just stopped for a coffee break."

"And you thought of me. Well, I guess I did hardwire that association, huh?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you ever disappointed in me? How I've turned out, I mean?"

"What? No, why would you even ask that?" Lorelai asked, shocked.

"I don't know. It just seems sometimes that no matter what I do, it isn't enough."

"That's just your perfectionism talking. You shouldn't listen to it; in fact smother it with a pillow tonight. You're a great person."

"Thanks, Mom."

There was a silence, both were thinking over the phone line. Rory took a drink of the hot liquid, and tried to focus on her mother's words, and soothing tone.

"Does this have to do with meeting his family this week?"

"They already don't like me, and they haven't even met me."

"Sounds like their problem to me," Lorelai offered.

"Yeah."

"You'll be fine. Logan wouldn't let them say anything bad to you, would he?"

Rory smiled softly. Her mother was backing Logan up? It was nice to hear. Her mother really was on her side, no matter the case. Evidently it was good that he'd ignored her wishes and showed up in Stars Hollow. It gave her mom an opportunity to get to see how they were together. As much as she ever tried to deny it, Lorelai's opinion was important to her.

"No. I don't think he would."

"Besides, if you have real trouble, you know who to call."

"Luke?"

Lorelai giggled. "Funny, funny girl. Mommy's always got your back."

"Back at ya."

"Good. So, I'll see you Friday?"

"I thought you and Grandma were in a fight."

"When has that stopped me before?"

"Good point. Yeah, Friday."

Shutting her phone, she leaned back against the bench, continuing to think as she finished her coffee. She just needed more time in her solitude, to let her mother's words soak in before going back to the lions' den.

XXXX

"Do you think she's coming back?" Jill asked, watching as Logan paced behind the couch.

"She'll be back."

"We haven't even gotten to the rough topics, yet," Colin offered, sounding worried.

"My dad once asked the guy I was dating to see the balance in his checkbook, then made him leave when he deemed it not high enough," Jill nodded. "He told him he couldn't afford me and kicked him out."

"My dad had my ex-boyfriend and I followed, and the PI unlocked the car door when we parked and the jerked the guy off of me, leaving him stranded and half-dressed as he took me home."

Logan looked to his friends, listening to their stories. "Guys, your fathers ever get weird about the girls you've dated?"

"Dad was just glad I seemed to like the ladies so much—I've never brought one home," Finn shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm not dumb enough to bring a girl I like home. The old man would probably hit on her."

Jill's face paled a bit, and Stephanie laughed with Logan. "Right. So, this is unbroken ground, here."

"Rory's smart and beautiful, maybe they'll see potential in her. Your parents aren't monsters."

"I shouldn't be putting her through this. I'm calling my dad right now, we're not going."

"No, you're not," Colin said, standing up to stop him. Logan looked to his friend, phone in his hand.

"Logan, think about it. If you back down now, they'll assume they've won. Rory will wonder why you've called it off, and assume that it's because you don't think she's good enough. Do you want any of that?"

"No. The whole point is, she is good enough. Too good. And if they can't see that," he began.

"They can't see it if you don't go."

Logan nodded and put his phone down on the table. "I'll be back."

His friends watched as he exited the room. He got as far as the outside of his building before he leaned back against the brick exterior to collect his thoughts. He hoped she hadn't just gone home. He checked his watch and decided to go find her if she weren't back in five minutes.

XXXX

She recognized his form easily as she rounded the corner that brought his building into her direct view. He was leaning up against it, his head back and eyes closed. He looked as exhausted as she'd felt before she left for her break. Maybe he should take one of his own, she thought. She had to smile, seeing him did seem to have that effect on her. If only he wasn't so obviously attractive. His messy hair, his defined jaw, his amused eyes, his strong, lean frame—they all contributed to her unraveling each time she neared his presence. She walked up next to him, and he opened his eyes upon hearing someone approach. He leaned up away from the wall, clearly giving her his attention.

"Hey."

"Hey," she smiled.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming back."

"Could you blame me?"

"No," he said, his tone rather sad. She moved closer in to him, to put a hand on his cheek.

"Hey, of course I was coming back. I just needed to, readjust."

"No, you don't."

She looked up at him, unsure of his meaning. Was he calling it all off? It wasn't unfathomable after her poor reactions to the questions that he would decide it wasn't worth the effort. She wasn't quite the chameleon that he was. She couldn't fit, and it was probably better that he saw this sooner than later.

She pulled back, nodding tersely. "Oh. I get it."

"No, you don't get it—you don't need to readjust because you're perfect the way you are. We'll go and meet my folks, and if they don't like you, then screw them. I told you before; their opinion isn't going to change how I feel about you."

"Do you want to go back in there?" she asked, looking at the building.

"Yeah. But to hang out. You can ask questions, then if you'd like, go back and sleep in your own bed. Whatever you want," he promised, moving closer to her to slide his hands around her waist.

"Well, this hasn't been all bad, you know," she smiled. "Your bed is much more comfortable than mine."

"So, you do appreciate the perks of having money," he smiled back.

"Let's just say I'm not complaining."

"So?"

"So, I'll come in, we'll hang out. If you don't mind, I'll spend the night for tonight, and tomorrow, we'll see."

"And Saturday?"

"Saturday, we'll go have dinner with your family. You won't let anything get out of hand, will you?"

"No, I won't," he promised.

She nodded, and leaned up to kiss him. He could still taste the warm coffee on her lips, her tongue. It was too bad that he couldn't reassure her in this way if she got uncomfortable in front of his parents. It always worked, feeling him pressed into her. It brought to mind various occasions when he was all that covered her, moments that brought them closer than she could imagine two people being. She bit his lip feeling the longing built up inside of her spill out, realizing that their alone time had been nil since the weekend. He pulled her closer, and she stumbled back against the building.

"We should at least get to your room," she giggled into his ear softly as he slid a hand under her top.

"There are people up there," he answered before his lips moved down to her collarbone.

"There could be people out here," she pointed out, causing him to pull back to look around. "Don't see any," he countered. Granted they were by the side entrance, and there were some tall hedges next to them, but they were by no means invisible to anyone who might pass by.

"There's my room," she offered, glad for the fact their buildings were in quick walking distance of each other. His hands were driving her crazy, and she wanted to be able to extract her revenge—she just couldn't quite bring herself to do so in public.

His only response was to bring his lips back to hers without caution, wanting her to get as lost in this feeling as he was—as he knew she could be. He eased her about five yards to the side, so they were under cover between the building and the hedges. There was just enough room for two back there, and his message to her was clear. He wasn't into waiting right now.

"You're perfect," he whispered, kissing her before dropping to his knees for a moment. She closed her eyes, and prayed that no one would use the side door to the building for a bit, or take notice of them if they did. She could feel him on her, his hands warm as he made an accessible path to the object of his desire. His mouth trailed kisses from his handiwork up her mostly clothed body, coming back to work at her mouth. He made similar adjustments to his own clothes and before she knew it, she was in the middle of something that she would have never consciously agreed to before. It happened a lot in his presence, her getting taken up in the heat of the moment like this. This wasn't proper behavior, being taken against the side of a building. As he repositioned her leg so it was around his waist, causing her to lose all train of thought, her indignance left her and all she could do was bite down on his neck to keep the pleasure she felt between the two of them.

They now continued to hold onto the other, taking the chance of being caught post-coital to relish in the effect of still racing hearts and surging hormones. He kissed her once more before either could think of putting themselves to rights and heading back up to his room. His forehead leaned into hers, and she smiled sweetly with her eyes closed.

"I love you."


	18. On The Hook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: On The Hook

AN: Lol, I promise, this one isn't a cliffhanger! And the answer to 'the question' is directly below—GO! READ!

Rory's eyes opened and looked searchingly into Logan's.

"You don't have to do that," she said, moving quickly to put her clothing to rights. When he didn't move or speak, she began working on pulling up his zipper, so no one that happened by would know what had transpired here. It was a miracle they hadn't gotten caught, in her mind. As incredible as it was, the moment of pleasure gave way to a reality she hadn't expected. She certainly hadn't expected those words to flow so easily from his mouth. He put his hands on hers, stopping her actions.

"Hey, look at me."

She gave in to his request, looking up at him. She pursed her lips, and looked first at his forehead before allowing her eyes to settle on his. She didn't trust her own words right now, and she continued to look at him expectantly. She was sure that his admission was some sort of euphoria-based reaction, and she was willing to let him off the hook.

"I just wanted you to have all the information," he said finally, not wanting to start a fight over these words. They were important words, ones he'd never said in that order to anyone, ever.

"Are you sure?" she asked, glad to have the support of the building holding her up.

"I'm sure that you drive me to do things that I never thought I'd do. Believe it or not, this," he pointed to their surroundings, "Isn't something I've ever done before. I'm sure that I would walk out of here right now, and go wherever it is you want to go, because you'd be there. I'm sure that my parents, despite their best intentions, could never give me anything to make me a billionth as happy as you make me."

She smiled, liking that he wasn't just repeating what could been a phrase meant to reassure her and get her to do what needs to be done. To make her feel better about what she had literally just done. He was putting real manifestations of feelings behind those three very important words, proving the validity of his admission.

"And," he added with a sigh, "I'm sure that you don't need to say it back. I just wanted you to know, that you're important to me, and I really want you to meet my parents."

She put a finger to his lips, signaling the lack of necessity for him to continue to convince her. "I love you, too."

He smiled against her finger. "You don't have to do that."

"Hey, I told my mother on Sunday, so if anything, I came to this conclusion first," she said, teasing him.

"I see, you've been holding out on me," he nodded.

"In what way, exactly?" she raised an eyebrow and tapped his zipper, which he moved his hand to finish closing.

"Wait, you told your mother on Sunday? When?"

"Before you got there. Why?"

He laughed. "Uh, let's just say she was waiting on me when I got out of your room. We had a little chat. I wondered why knives weren't involved."

"Mom talked to you? What did she say?"

"Just that I needed to be sure of what I was about to do. That she wanted to see you happy. And that I wasn't so bad."

Rory smiled. "Maybe I did save your pretty face. You owe me," she informed him.

"And what does the lady want for compensation?"

She smiled and took his hand. "Let's go upstairs."

"I think I'm going to like this penance," he said as he followed her out from behind the hedges and into the side door of his dormitory.

XXXX

"Okay, okay, okay. I am going to ask one thing, anyone can answer, and then, I'm taking him," Rory pointed down to Logan, who'd been practically glued to her side until she stood up, "in there," she pointed to his bedroom.

Once she and Logan had gone upstairs, their flushed cheeks and necks a dead giveaway to their behavior in their joint absence, they'd been enjoying conversation and beer with the others in the common room.

"I always said you needed a woman who knew how to take charge," Jill ribbed Logan, who rolled his eyes and pulled Rory down by her belt loop.

"Ask away, darling. Just don't make him moan too loudly, it's not good for my digestion," Finn informed her.

"Can anyone tell me anything remotely redeeming that can make me actually want to meet his parents?" she asked, half-joking. Logan slid a hand between her back and the cushion, rubbing small circles on her skin.

"Mitchum is really funny," Colin offered.

"No, he thinks he's funny and people that have to make a living on the salary he allots them laugh at his dumb jokes. There's a difference," Logan supplied.

"Don't listen to him, the guy has a sense of humor," Colin assured her. "Proof being that young Logan here has escaped many a scrape alive."

"And your mom is always really nice to the girls you bring along to events," Stephanie chimed in. "When I came along to that alumni dinner with you last year, she was really sweet."

Finn stood up, holding the remains of the beer in his glass up towards the rest of the crowd. "Buck up, Gilmore, if all else fails, we'll get you so drunk on return from the big house that you will have no actual recollection of the entire evening!" he reached out to clink glasses with everyone else, and they all took a last swing of their drinks. Rory stood up and hugged Finn, having had one drink past observing her normal behavior. Besides, normal behavior was sort of thrown out the proverbial window earlier in the evening. It lay on the ground in the hedges outside this very building, in fact.

"Thanks, guys, for everything," Logan said, looking around at his friends before trying to detach Rory from Finn's more than eager grasp.

"Hey, anything for you," Steph ruffled his hair. "But after all this, if you screw this up, we're liquidating your assets," she smiled happily before picking up her purse and heading for the door.

"Anyone want to walk me out?" Jill asked, standing to leave as well.

"I suppose that's my cue," Colin moved behind her, sharing a smile with Logan.

"Okay, come on, time for bed," Logan said, moving Rory back out towards his room. "Night, Finn," he called over his shoulder. They disappeared into his room. Finn looked around the remains of the gathering and sighed.

"But the night's still so young," he said to himself, and grabbed his keys, sauntering out the front door, out to find some adventure of his own.

XXXX

"You should drink some water," he said, putting the aspirin bottle and a glass of water on his nightstand for her. He was pulling his clothes off, getting ready for bed. She'd climbed instantly into the bed, fully dressed including shoes.

"I'm too tired."

"You'll be sorry in the morning. Come on, come here," he said, trying to grab her leg to rid her of her shoes.

She rolled over on her side and pushed herself begrudgingly to a seated position. She looked at him skeptically as he began to pry her shoes off her feet and get her more ready to sleep comfortably.

"Do you like your parents?"

He looked up at her in surprise. He couldn't remember anyone ever actually asking him that question. "What?"

"You're so concerned that they're going to treat me poorly," she explained.

"You were concerned your mother was going to treat me poorly," he pointed out.

"But for very different reasons," she yawned.

"Yeah, well," he started to raise her arms over her head like he would a small child before lifting her shirt up over her head.

"Do you?"

"Yeah. I mean, they have their moments, but overall, I can't really complain."

"That's not liking them. Are you close to them?"

"Rory," he sighed, wondering why she was starting such a major conversation when she looked likely to pass out at any given moment. "Lift up a sec," he instructed, pulling her jeans down just in time for her to fall back down on her butt. "I wasn't raised the way you were."

"Duh," she said, now in her underwear, but still upright. He moved to his dresser and pulled out a shirt before returning to her.

"My parents were always gone—working, charity events, vacations; there wasn't a lot of time spent playing catch or checking my homework. People were hired for stuff like that."

"That's sad," she said as he raised her arms again and pulled the shirt on over her head.

"It smells good," she said, pulling the collar up to her nose. "Like you."

"Good," he smiled, moving over to the bed, at which she scooted over to make room. "Do you like your parents?"

"I love my parents," she nodded vigorously. "Mom is the best. She was always there, no matter how much she had to work or the classes she took, she always seemed to be there. She did everything," she yawned, curling up against him.

"What about your dad?" he asked, admittedly curious as he couldn't remember her ever really mentioning the man. He'd gotten quite an impression of him at the wedding, but that had all happened really quickly—and he'd been all to happy to get the hell out of there as fast as humanly possible after Lorelai had discovered them.

"He was there, sometimes. But it was usually better when he wasn't."

"But, you get along with him?"

"Yeah, I mean, most of the time. I'm so tired," she announced.

"Why is it better when he's not around?" he asked.

She sighed, "He never really got over my mother. And she's better off without him. It's just, complicated. It's like they can't get rid of each other."

He looked down at her, noting her eyelids had grown too heavy for her to support any longer. Her breath was slow and long; if she wasn't already asleep, it wouldn't be long now. He knew one thing was for sure—he had to make sure his parents kept an open mind, to see that this was what he wanted. It was clear from his earlier conversation with his father that they still believed they could call the shots and get him to do whatever they wished. He needed them to just meet her, with no preconceptions of who they think she is, or what they wish she were.

She had been through a lot in her life, and he had only really heard and seen the surface of certain fundamental truths in her life that most people didn't have to deal with. Things that made her believe she had to work harder and be smarter. She had to be safe and cautious to make it to where she wanted to be. Her goals were decided upon early and reached. She had plans and things she wanted to be and do in this life. He envied that about her, her knowing what she wanted and going after it. He didn't have anything in his life up 'til now that really mattered to him like her future career did to her. He had never gotten to choose what he wanted to do in that respect, it was all assumed. He did what came naturally to him, and had all the fun he could pack into every moment. He saw the future as something that was looming ahead, ready to collect him like the Grim Reaper. She made the future look a lot brighter and worth investigating. She was more than a good time, and this was what his parents needed to know.

He looked down again, and saw that she was definitely asleep. He reached out to his cell phone on his night table, next to the untouched supplies he'd prepared for her. He hit a speed dial number and waited.

"Logan?"

"Dad, sorry to call so late," he offered.

"Something wrong?" his dad's voice was thick; he's obviously woken him up. It wasn't the first time Mitchum had been pulled up out of bed in the middle of the night on account of his son.

"No, I just wanted to know if it was alright if I came by Friday night, alone."

"Are you still coming Saturday?"

"Yeah. We are."

"She isn't coming Friday?"

"She has a dinner with her grandparents."

"I see. Contrary to popular belief, you are welcome home any time, son."

"I know. So, Friday?"

"Friday. Goodnight."

"Night."

Logan hung up his phone and replaced it by his lamp. He settled back down next to Rory, who wrapped her arm around his torso, tucking her hand under his back and holding him like an oversized teddy bear. He closed his eyes, enjoying the memory of their romp earlier outside and the feeling of her so close to him now, knowing she felt comfortable and safe. And so did he.


	19. You Go Your Way, I'll Go Mine

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: You Go Your Way, I'll Go Mine

Rory took the last drink of her coffee and looked back to her car. It sat lonely in the large driveway, and she sighed loudly. Lorelai had said she would see her tonight, but obviously she'd beaten her mother to the Gilmore Mansion. She'd talked to her grandmother since the fiasco that was last Friday night, but it'd been kept to niceties--classes and weather. Nothing had been mentioned of Lorelai's outburst or Logan at all. She rang the doorbell, hoping her mother wasn't too far behind her and waited.

Emily opened the door herself, in lieu of the maid that normally greeted her. She smiled at the woman's pleased expression, and handed over her coat immediately.

"Rory, come in! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Grandma, how are you?"

"Well, I'm fine, tell me, are you alone this evening?"

"Uh, Mom's coming, didn't she call you?"

"Yes, yes, that's not what I meant. Is Logan going to be joining us again?" she asked, still holding onto Rory's arm as they walked into the living room. Richard was sitting, looking at the ready as the women walked into the room.

"Oh, no, he's not. He had other stuff to do this evening," she smiled, as her grandmother released her grip on her arm and allowed her to be seated. Richard sat after she did, and Emily tended to the bar.

"You are still seeing one another, correct?" she continued her probing, her voice more than hopeful.

"Yes, we are," she said, accepting the drink she was doled out.

"We were just so thrilled to hear that you two had begun dating," Emily gushed, sitting down next to Richard. "Ever since your grandfather saw you two together at the Yale alumni party, we had this feeling that you two had hit it off."

"I think you two make a fine looking couple, but I told you that that very evening, didn't I?" Richard asked, clearly proud of himself.

"You did," Rory nodded, amused at her grandparents' strong reaction. She hadn't seen them this excited since she told them she was Yale-bound.

"So, did he by chance mention that I spoke with his mother? She said she was dying to meet you," Emily took a sip of her wine, oblivious to the insanity that her one phone call had put into play.

"Uh, yeah, he did. We're actually going over there tomorrow."

"Oh, Rory, that's wonderful. You'll love them, the Huntzbergers are very good friends of ours. We've known them forever. It's actually surprising that you and Logan had never met before. We've known him since he was in diapers."

"You don't say," Rory took a sip of her soda, not quite feeling up to fielding many more questions about Logan. Even though she was feeling fairly secure in their relationship after this past week, it was still new to have to speak of it to others. She was thrilled when she heard the doorbell, knowing the pressure of conversation was about to be lightened.

XXXX

Logan wished he had done something to take the edge off before coming. He sat in his car, wishing he had a cigarette or some sort of alcohol that could do the trick in smaller amounts. Nothing he could consume in that house would do the trick. Sighing, he grabbed the keys and headed up to the front door, letting himself in. He saw no one as he roamed into the house, and considered heading up to his room, but thought better of it. His parents would be gathering in the sitting room about this time, and he figured he might as well get this over with. They were his parents, and he knew they did want him to be happy. They just wished he were happy doing things they approved of.

He was right, his mother was seated, sipping a dry martini, and leafing through a magazine. He moved over to kiss her cheek before heading over to the drink cart to see if she'd made enough to share.

"So, darling, how was the drive?"

"Fine, Mom. Anything exciting going on here?"

"Your sister called."

"Oh yeah? She never calls me."

"You're never home, sweetheart. She knows better."

"True. How's she doing?"

"Fine. She's going to try to make it tomorrow evening," she said, flipping another page with a manicured finger.

"Ah yes, tomorrow," he sighed, sitting down across from her with his own martini. "Where's Dad?"

"He isn't home yet. He'll be here shortly."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she looked up from her drink with interest at her son.

"Why is this such a big deal?"

"Logan, we should wait," she began, but he cut her off.

"Come on, Mom. Just level with me. It's not like I'm thinking of getting married, I'm just dating her."

"Not to be crude, but isn't that sort of not in your normal habits? When was the last time you focused on one girl?"

"Rory just happens to be able to hold my attention," he smiled.

"Exactly. And from what Emily told me," she cocked her head to one side, but he held up his hand.

"What exactly did Emily say?"

"Just that you two had come to her house for dinner, and you looked rather cozy. That you seemed to be smitten, and how wonderful you two looked together."

"And that made Dad feel the need to storm the campus?"

"He just wanted to talk to you, honey."

"Then why didn't he just leave when he didn't find me?"

"You know he's just concerned about you."

"He's concerned about his business. There's a difference."

"Logan," she sighed, just as his father walked in through the dining room. "Logan, you're here."

"Hello, Dad."

"Dinner ready?" he kissed the top of his wife's head, and moved to get a drink for himself.

"It should be, anytime now," she said, picking her magazine that had fallen shut in her lap back up.

"How's school?"

"Fine."

"Been attending some your classes, I hear."

"Yes, though I love that you know that somehow other than my telling you."

"What can I say; I have friends in convenient places."

"They're called spies, Dad."

"So, to what do we owe this superfluous visit?" Mitchum smiled at his son, ignoring his prior comment.

"I wanted to talk to you two, before Rory had to be involved."

Mitchum raised his eyebrows, clearly intrigued, and Shira put her magazine down on the table. He knew he had their attention. He cleared his throat and took another drink.

"It just seems to me that you overreacted to Emily's call."

"So, you didn't go to the Gilmore's for dinner?"

"No, I did."

"And you two are dating?"

"We are."

"Exclusively?"

"Yes."

"So, in what way are we overreacting? We need to meet her."

"And you would have."

"Before the wedding?" Mitchum raised a glass to his lips, looking smug.

"We're not getting married."

"Good."

"We just started dating."

"Look, Logan," he set his glass down on the table in front of him, and clasped his hands together in his lap. "I'm sure she's a nice girl, but is she really prepared to take on all she would have to do as your wife?"

"Do you mean does she make me happy? Yes."

"That is not what I mean."

"I know. Dad, being my wife isn't someone's career goal. At least, I don't want to marry anyone whom that applies to. Rory is smart and beautiful—she's going to make a life for herself, and I would like to be a part of that."

Mitchum raised his hands to his temples. Shira put a hand on her husband's leg and spoke up. "It's not that we don't approve of her having goals and aspirations, Logan. It's wonderful that she's smart and going to have a good career ahead of her. But for her to be in this family," she stopped again when Logan interrupted her.

"This is exactly why I came here tonight. I do not want you guys talking about things like this tomorrow. I don't want you talking about marriage and why she can't work after we get married," Logan ranted.

"After you get married? Logan, exactly how serious is this?" Mitchum demanded, catching every last syllable his son had spouted off.

"I love her. Okay? I love her."

XXXX

"So, Mom, great dinner as always," Lorelai managed, looking back to Rory, who'd remained rather silent through the whole meal. She was dying to chat with her daughter alone. Rory had seemed strange ever since she'd shown up, evading all questions about school and Logan from her grandparents, instead asking her about the Inn and home.

"Thank you, Lorelai. It's nice to have a nice family dinner," she said. "Do you two have to run off, or is there time for dessert?"

"It isn't anything weird, is it?" she asked, her nose scrunched up.

"It's chocolate mousse," Emily sighed.

"Then I'm completely free, no plans at all," Lorelai smiled.

"Me too, I'm free."

"Don't have to get back to Logan?" Emily probed, knowingly.

"Uh, no, we don't have plans tonight."

"Rory, are you feeling alright?" Richard asked, noting his granddaughter's increasing uncomfortable behavior.

"I'm fine, Grandpa, just got a lot on my mind."

"She's meeting the parents tomorrow," Lorelai supplied, giving a sufficient answer.

"I know that, Lorelai, but there is no reason for her to be nervous about that. Logan's parents are lovely people."

"Yes, Dad, I'm sure they are, however, it's always a little unnerving to meet the family of the person you're dating. I realize it's been a thousand years since you've had to do anything of the sort," she sighed, playing with her napkin in her lap as they awaited the maid to come out with the individual servings of chocolate mousse.

"Mom," Rory said, shaking her head. "It's fine, I mean, yeah, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"See, she's fine," Emily said, confirming it for everyone. "They'll just love you."

"Right. They'll love me," Rory said, not sounding as sure of herself as she would like.

XXXX

"You love her?"

"Yes."

"I know you think you love this girl," Shira appeased him.

"I think? This isn't something I decided to try, to piss you off, or see what it was like. She and I are in a serious relationship. And she's coming over here to meet you, not be interviewed by you."

Mitchum nodded. "Fair enough."

Logan looked up in surprise. "What?"

"I said, fair enough. You want us to smile and make polite conversation, we can do that. But I will say one thing, son. We are not done with talking about your future. I refuse to let you throw away your obligations over some girl, however you feel about her in the moment."

Logan set his jaw, as it was clear to him that this wasn't going to be easy. He had accomplished his mission—to get them to lay off of Rory, at least in front of her. He nodded, not wanting this 'conversation' to occur right this instant.

"So, are you staying for dinner?" Shira asked, hopeful as if this particular conversation hadn't happened. She'd perfected this tactic, after years of Logan and Mitchum's go-arounds.

"I should probably get back to school. I'll see you two tomorrow night."

"Yes, you will," Mitchum nodded, standing with his son. He walked him to the door, and patted his back before he got to the door.

"I realize you think I'm somehow out to ruin your life, but I'm not."

"I just don't want you guys to attack her."

"We would never," he began, but Logan shook his head.

"You would do anything to make me come around to your way of thinking."

"It's not prison, it's a profitable business. And when you grow up and see how much it takes to run this business, you'll be glad for a woman who knows this lifestyle to step in and take up the slack."

Logan stared at his father, and pulled his jacket on over his shoulders. "How long did it take you to come to that conclusion, Dad?"

"Watch it, Logan."

"I have to go."

With that, he left his parents house and got into his car. He started the motor, pulled out of the long driveway and headed out to a main road. He knew Rory was in Hartford, and he hoped she would come back to New Haven tonight. He couldn't count on the happenstance, and pulled out his cell phone, hitting the speed dial and waiting.

"Hello?" she answered almost immediately.

"Hey, it's me. Am I interrupting dinner?"

"No, I just got in my car."

"Any chance you're headed back to school?"

"Are you?"

"Meet you there in a half hour?"

"Deal."

They hung up, and both headed for the most direct route back to school. Rory had avoided all talk of Logan to her grandparents, fearful of Emily's next conversation with Shira only making the next night tenser for her and Logan. She had a quick, hushed conversation with her mother in the driveway, promising to call her after the dinner at his parents'. Lorelai gave her supportive hug, and said she would do fine. Rory pulled into the closest spot to her dorm, and hurried to her door, to find a tired looking Logan seated against her door.

"No one there?"

"Paris' light was on, but I was afraid to knock."

Rory smiled. "Probably wise. You want me to do a sweep before you come in, or do you just want to go to your place?"

He laughed. "You're here to protect me, and I'm too exhausted to move much farther."

"Need I ask how your evening went?"

"Nope. How about you? Did they miss me?" he smirked, as she pulled him up to his feet.

"Yes. And let me tell you, it's hard to fend off my grandmother when she's persistent."

"Why did you have to fend her off?"

"I'm sorry, did you want her calling your mother to ask her what color dress she wanted to wear at the wedding?"

Logan cringed. "We probably shouldn't even joke about that."

"Agreed. Let's go to bed."

"Right."

She opened the door and led him into the safety and comfort of her room. The land of no questions, only words and feelings they didn't need to put a name to or analyze tonight. There would be time enough for that tomorrow.


	20. Pleasant Dinner Conversation

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: Pleasant Dinner Conversation

They'd been sitting in the parlor, a room that only old houses and sprawling mansions seemed to have, sipping drinks and making small talk for the last twenty minutes. Logan's parents were both smiling, looking shockingly non-threatening, and chatting with them about school and how they'd met. It was going smoothly, and there seemed to be no awkwardness at all.

And it was really creeping her out.

She had allowed Logan to hold her hand when they sat down, out of a need to be reassured, to stay attached to reality, it didn't matter. He'd outdone himself in that department, the following evening at any rate. He held her all night long, lulling her to sleep with soft whispers of her many glowing strengths seen through his eyes; and she chose to believe him as she drifted out of consciousness.

When at last his parents rose to check on dinner, leaving them alone for the first time since entering the front door, Rory pulled Logan closer with their joined hands. He smiled, leaning willingly into her.

"I knew you were dying to kiss me," he teased.

"What are they doing?" she whispered, conspiratorially.

"Uh, well, I'm not sure, but I think they went to check on dinner."

"They normally do that together?"

"Maybe they read the coming panic attack on your face. Calm down," he urged.

"Why are they being so nice? Why haven't they brought up any of the scary things that your friends threw at us?"

Logan looked down at his drink and sighed. He could feel her gaze narrow, zeroing in on him. He took a long drink and braved a glance her way.

"I might have asked them to take it down a few hundred degrees."

"What? When?"

"Last night. I came home, to tell them to lay off when you came over here. They sort of have a safety list of topics to draw on tonight."

"I can't believe you did that!"

She was standing now, turning behind the couch. He was afraid she'd leave, but she had no car, and instead he realized she was just pacing back and forth. Not that this behavior boded well for him either.

"It's not a big deal."

"It is," she whispered, lest his parents not really need more than five minutes to walk to the kitchen and back. Of course, she'd not yet gotten the guided tour of the estate, so she couldn't really be sure. "It is, because they aren't being real. They are pretending to like me, and for what?"

"They aren't pretending to like you. They're just putting off the big questions for another time."

"Oh, and that's supposed to make me feel better? I get to have more than one uncomfortable evening here?"

"If they get to know you, from you being yourself like you're getting the opportunity to be tonight, the bigger questions won't be so bad later on," he explained. She seemed to be contemplating his words, and her pace slowed.

"You think they're liking me?"

"How could they not? You didn't see my mother glowing when you told the story of how we met? I thought my father was going to shake your hand for trying to put me in my place during our first debate," he reasoned.

"So, they like that I can take you down a notch?" she asked, her voice bordering on hopeful.

"Believe it or not, it's not done often."

She smiled. He took her hand and stood up on the couch cushions. She giggled as he stepped over the back and hopped down to stand in front of her.

"Really, Logan," his mother's voice rang out in disapproval. "You aren't four years old," she continued.

He gave a smile, and Rory was suddenly struck at the similarity of his 'get out of jail free' smiles. He had finely honed his skills, and evidently it was a big winner with all ladies.

"I thought you said Honor was coming," he veered the topic.

"She had something come up, she said she'd come around next time."

"Honor?" Rory asked, taking a step back from her charming date.

"My sister," he added, seeing his father come back into the room. She turned, now standing right behind Logan. She felt almost as if they'd been caught in a compromising situation, and felt a blush creeping up into her cheeks.

"Dinner's ready, shall we?" Mitchum announced, and the small group headed towards the formal dining room. Logan and Rory hung back a bit, following at a safe distance to share quick whispers.

"You okay?"

"I'm trying to picture you eating in here as a small child."

"Don't. It was weird enough for me at the time," he assured her.

She smiled, and squeezed his hand. She was reminded of her mother, on the rare times she spoke of the oddity of growing up in a museum-like house. As nice as the Gilmore mansion was, it had nothing on that of the Huntzbergers'. She let the familiarity sweep over her, glad to feel the comfort of her mother though she wasn't physically there.

XXXX

"So, Rory, tell me, what does your father do?" Mitchum asked, as the group was nearing the end of the main course.

Rory looked up like a deer caught in headlights, then to Logan quickly as she chewed her food.

"Dad," Logan shook his head disapprovingly.

"What?"

"It's fine. He's working for a company that helps other companies downsize," she smiled tightly.

"I remember your mother from years ago, but I can't seem to recall meeting your father. What was his name again?"

"Christopher Hayden," she said quickly, making no means to elaborate on the topic.

"Your parents are divorced, then?" Shira asked, her tone seemingly innocent.

"Can we change the subject?" Logan asked bluntly, causing all three of his tablemates to look at him. "I don't think this is proper dinner conversation."

"We're getting to know Rory, isn't that why you've brought her over here?"

"You already know these things, Dad."

"Logan, it's fine," Rory said, her tone clearly trying to tell him that he was just making it worse. She turned to face Shira. "My parents were never married."

"Oh," she said, looking down at her plate.

"God," Logan muttered under his breath.

"Logan," Mitchum warned. "Rory, I'm sorry if we've made you uncomfortable, that wasn't our intent," he said with sincerity.

"No, it's fine. My mother felt they were too young to get married when she got pregnant. Dad's always been around, and we see him a lot."

"Well, that's good, that you're close to both of them," Shira offered.

"Yes, actually, it is."

There was an extended silence at the table, and Shira, being the proper hostess, tried another topic. "Emily tells me that your mother was interviewed for a travel magazine," she smiled.

"Yes, she was. For her Inn, it's only been open for a year."

"Your mother owns her own business?"

"She does. It's quite successful, for a first-year business," Rory said proudly.

"It is an amazing place," Logan agreed.

"You've been there?" Mitchum asked with interest.

"Rory showed me around her town last week," he nodded.

"So, your mother works for herself, she must have been quite busy raising you all alone," Mitchum continued.

"And all while wearing heels," Rory joked, but no one except Logan seemed to get it. "She was, quite busy. But I can't remember a time she wasn't there for me."

"And you intend on following in her footsteps?"

"How do you mean?" she asked, feeling one of those taboo topics that Logan had mentioned earlier coming on.

"You want to work and attempt to raise a family?"

"Dad."

"Well, I suppose that will depend," she said without batting an eyelash.

"Depend on what?" Mitchum asked with a lilt of amusement in his voice.

"On if I get married, or decide I want children. I definitely plan on having a career."

"And what steps are you taking towards this career?"

"Dad," Logan said, a little louder now.

"You mean besides school?"

"Every hopeful journalist went to an Ivy League college and popped out with a degree in journalism," Mitchum nodded. "Any internships under your belt?"

"Uh, no, it didn't work out last summer, but I plan on looking into that for this coming summer."

"The sooner, the better, these things are quite competitive."

"So am I," she nodded.

"Did you say you don't want children?" Shira asked, unable to cover her disappointment.

"I didn't say that, it's just that I'd like to find the right man to do so with," she glanced down at her napkin, wishing they'd agreed on some sort of mayday signal. Logan seemed to almost be watching her with the same amount of interest as his parents were.

"Well, you do have some rather lofty ambitions," Mitchum nodded, seemingly with approval.

"Thank you. May I be excused?" Rory asked, smiling as she stood up from the table. She made her way down a long hallway and made it to the nearest bathroom. She ran some cold water in the sink, only to notice her hands were trembling. She'd never been on the receiving end of a significant other firing line. She was used to the boys she brought home having to answer question upon question, especially from her grandparents. They'd loved Logan, finding no need to barrage him with the usual questions that would inevitably prove to show that the boy she'd brought home wasn't worthy of their granddaughter. And worst of all, she had no idea how she'd fared in there. She splashed some water on her face before taking a hand towel to dry off with. She heard a faint knocking at the door, and moved to the other side.

"Rory, let me in," came his soft voice.

She cracked the door, and looked at him. He smiled apologetically and moved closer to the opening, expecting to be let in.

"What?"

"I thought I'd come see how you were holding up," he said, reaching out to touch her face.

"I'm fine."

"Rory," he reasoned with her. "They used a loophole to get to you. It's not fine."

"A loophole?"

"I never said your father was off limits. I should have been much more painstakingly clear and thorough," he looked into her eyes.

"I'm fine. We should get back out there. I assume there's still dessert to get through?" she postulated.

"You assume correctly. And since they've taken care of you, I can only assume it's my turn next," he informed her as she opened the door and followed him back towards the dining room, wondering exactly what he meant.

XXXX

"I suppose we should thank you," Mitchum smiled at her now, and she put her fork down on her plate.

"For what?"

She saw Logan shift in his seat, and she wondered if he was uncomfortable in the chair or with the knowing what his father was about to say. They'd dropped the conversation about her family and future goals upon her arrival back at the table, moving onto Mitchum's days at Yale instead. Until now, that is.

"He's been much more studious since he's met you. And I know that you take your education seriously."

"That I do. But I have no control over whether or not he goes to class," she assured him.

Logan put his fork down as well, but remained silent, still watching the exchange.

"No, but you did encourage him to write a piece for the paper a while back."

"How did you know about that?"

"He has his spies," Logan assured her.

"You'll have to forgive my son, he exaggerates."

"Yes, that is my problem," he muttered, and Rory gave him a look of concern. She just wanted him to keep it together long enough for them to get out of there relatively unscathed and with a hope of their ending up having a good laugh about this later on. She willed him to remember Finn's promise to get them smashed—and therefore laid—upon their arrival back at the dorm.

"At any rate, I'm pleased that he seems to be taking school and the paper more seriously."

"Well, he's very talented."

"Rory, can I see you a moment?" Logan piped up, not wanting to hear this go on any longer. It was too much to hear his father picking over him, and in front of her—her continuous decorum just making it worse for him.

"Uh, sure. Excuse us," she said, furrowing her eyebrows as she followed him back out into the main hall. He stood in front of her, and shook his head.

"What are you doing?"

"I was going to ask the same thing of you, are you crazy?"

"Why are you being like that?"

"Like what?"

"Agreeing with him!"

"I'm not agreeing with him. I said you had talent."

"That's what he wants to hear."

"It's true!"

"Rory, please."

"What, even Doyle admits you have talent, Logan."

"Doyle has to say that. My father has terrified him into saying those things to my face."

Rory shook her head vehemently. "That may be, but he told me himself, away from you and your father, that you had talent."

Logan looked taken aback. "Really?"

"Don't look so thrilled. He also said you only wrote when bedded down from viruses, both airborne and sexually transmitted," she informed him.

He had to smile. "And you agree with him?"

"Logan, you have more talent in your pinky finger for this business than most people have in their whole bodies, people who would kill to be in your position. You don't even have to try, and you have a promising career in this business. Do you really hate it that much?"

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Fine. Don't talk. Butt heads with your father until you pass out. But I can't stay and listen to it," she informed him, turning down the hall towards the main entrance.

"What? Hey, where are you going?" he said, fast on her heels.

"I'm leaving. Thank your parents for me."

"What am I supposed to tell them?"

"Whatever you want."

"Why are you upset? This, surprisingly, has nothing to do with you!"

"Yes, it does," she said, turning back around to put her hand on the door.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not."

"I drove."

"I'm a big girl. I can find my way home," she said, turning the handle and letting herself out the front door. He stood there, staring at the closed door for a beat. He heard footsteps behind him, but he didn't turn. He felt he had no explanations.

"You should go after her."

Logan turned to face his father, his brow furrowed in confusion. Her leaving, his father's support—nothing made sense. "What?"

"Go after her."

"Are you serious?"

"It's cold, she has no car, and she's upset."

"But I--,"

"If you don't understand why she's upset, that's even more reason to go after her. Go. I'll explain it to your mother."

Logan nodded, too speechless to attempt a simple thank you. He grabbed his jacket and moved to follow Rory, out into the night.

AN: Would have been up sooner, but I've been busy. Isn't that always the excuse?


	21. Anatomy Of Anger

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: Anatomy Of Anger

AN: The muse was a little fickle with me, giving me spurts of information. I hate it when that happens. But alas, another chapter cranked up. Bumped it up to M—they keep getting feisty, and I suppose that warrants it.

Logan strode out past his car; not expecting her to have stopped walking until she'd calmed down. He wound down the expansive driveway toward the main road, his mind swimming through the night's events. Granted there were many things that he couldn't blame her for being upset over—he had a nagging suspicion that her relationship with her father was much more complicated than she let on. But for her to leave over his frustration with his own father … it incensed him. This girl had an audacity he'd never experienced.

He stopped about a hundred feet from the main gates, upon seeing her pacing back and forth in front of them. Her motions were slower than he'd envisioned; she was wandering aimlessly between the gates, kicking dirt up from under her high heeled shoes as she went. She was waiting for something. Or someone.

"Rory," he called out for her attention, but she failed to give it to him. She continued her movements, turning again towards the opposite gate.

"Go back inside."

She'd been crying. Her voice was deep and thick. She hated for anyone to see her cry, and she didn't want him to see her lose control. He wasn't out to comply with her wishes tonight.

"Let's get out of here."

"I am. A cab's coming."

He stepped into her view now, wanting to obtain eye contact. She looked away, her face downcast. He moved in closer and upturned her head with a gentle hand. She'd have to get used to him being there, no matter the scenario.

"Just go."

"No. We need to talk."

"About what? How I'm never going to be good enough for you?"

"That's not true," he dismissed.

"You were right before, to keep this casual."

He stared at her in complete shock from underneath the pile of bricks she'd just unleashed over his head. He tightened his grip on her, for stability. "Why?"

"Because! There's too much in our way. Too much the other doesn't understand."

"What don't I understand?"

"Everything!"

The tears that'd stopped—or she'd deftly held in—came back in full force. She veered backward, but he stepped toward her and held her against his chest. Her tears fell onto his shirt, and he could feel the damp circles forming as the cold wind broke over them.

"You're upset that I don't want to take over my dad's job?"

"No," she groaned, and he closed his eyes in protection as the bright headlights of her summoned cab turned onto the road.

"I have to go," she said numbly.

"Stay, and talk to me," he pleaded.

The cab pulled to a stop in front of the gates as directed. He still held her as their eyes locked on each other.

"Anyone here need a lift?" the cabbie asked through the rolled down window.

"Rory."

"I ain't got all day here, folks."

She looked from Logan to the driver, clearly wavering. "I guess not."

They could hear the guy muttering, expressing his displeasure, as he drove away. He released his grip on her, allowing her to wrap her own arms around herself in place of where his had been just a moment before. She despised the cold that seeped into her skin that he'd blocked from her.

"We should get out of the cold. Where do you want to go?"

"Home."

"Yale?"

"Home. Stars Hollow Home."

He nodded mutely and put his right hand to the small of her back, steering her back up to his car.

XXXX

He sat next to her in his parked car wondering how long she could just sit there in silence without moving before he screamed. There were no cars in the driveway at her mother's house, and no lights on inside the house. They'd not spoken since getting into his car back at his parents' house. There was so much to say, real things to delve into, yet neither had found the words within themselves yet. So he waited.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Yes."

"I can't promise Mom isn't there."

"I know."

"If she is," she began, but thought better of whatever it was she had intended to say. "Let's go."

He nodded, following her lead as she reached for the door handle and let herself out of the leather-covered interior. She didn't have to look back to know he was locking the door automatically with the key ring remote and straightening his shirt at the same time. She shuddered internally at the small, intimate things she knew to be true about this man. But it wasn't enough, not yet.

Once inside the empty house, she hung her coat up on the rack in the front entryway, and reached out for his. He stood in place, not moving until she turned to face him. Her eyes held no clues as to what exactly was to happen in this house, all he saw were her heart-breakingly blue irises.

"What happened? Last night," he started, shaking his head with misunderstanding.

She closed her eyes, hearing his soft words of love and encouragement that he'd spoken into her hair, her skin, her lips. She'd swelled with belief, and lost herself yet again somewhere deep within him. She'd been so sure.

"Why did you have to tell them to lay off of me?"

"Last night?"

"Yes."

"I told them I didn't want them to freak you out, because I love you."

"You told them that?" her voice raising.

"I told them that."

"But … what … why?"

"Because it's true!"

"But it doesn't matter, don't you see that?"

His head hurt at her words, her logic, whatever it was that he couldn't see. "It does matter. Rory, I love you."

"And I love you, but it isn't enough."

He stepped closer to her, as she'd slowly edged toward the front room of the small house. "I need you to tell me what you're thinking. Because the vague answers and trite clichés aren't cutting it for me."

She held his gaze, despite his angered tone. "What do you really know about me, Logan?"

"I know enough."

"Like what? Name one thing that you know, that no one else knows."

"Just one?" he challenged.

"Just one," she affirmed, crossing her arms in protection as well as indignance.

"You're terrified."

She looked up at him in surprise, shaking her head as she took another step towards the arm of the couch. "What?"

"You're terrified," he repeated slowly. "You're afraid that you aren't ever going to make it. You've focused your whole life on one goal, and you push everything else out of your way—the things you think will stop you. Me included."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he went on. "You make it look like you're just a perfectionist, a perfect work ethic with high standards, and you don't have time for the games that other people play."

"You're crazy."

"I'm right," he said with more confidence, invading her personal space as she'd reached the limit of the couch on her backside. He stood close to her, so he was completely enveloping all her senses except taste, though she could swear she could almost taste him at this range too. A Pavlovian response, most likely.

"Your turn."

She shook her head. "I was trying to make a point."

"So am I. Name one thing that you know about me that no one else knows."

"You're afraid you'll be good at it," she said without blinking.

"At what?"

"Taking over for your dad."

He could feel her words somewhere in the pit of his stomach, and he was afraid he'd get physically ill in a moment. He just stared at her, afraid to move. He could feel himself teetering on the edge of something, and either of them could shift this thing in either direction at any given moment.

"I need you to tell me things."

"You don't want to know things about me, you just want to reap the benefits."

"Fuck off!"

"See? You don't want to hear the truth!" she said, throwing her hands up in the air as their voices rose.

"Don't pawn that off on me—you won't tell me anything."

"What am I holding back from you?"

"Your dad, and whatever it is that's going on there."

"I've never brought up my dad to you!"

"Exactly."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Why are you so afraid of becoming your father?"

"Maybe for the same reason you're so afraid of becoming your mother!"

"Go to hell!" she yelled, her eyes closing in frustration the next moment. She felt his lips on hers, angry and bruising. She pushed him back, too hard, sending him near the wall. She stepped around him, in attempts to head to her room.

"You can't just kiss it better, Logan," she growled.

"What the fuck do you want me to do?"

She was taken aback—no matter how many times she'd gotten angry with him, he'd kept a semblance of his cool. He'd moved into the red zone, and as much as she hated the nagging feeling, she definitely got the adage about people getting more turned on when angry. He'd always told her angry worked for her; but now wasn't the time to cave. These issues had been stopping them all along, and they were being honest now.

"I don't know!"

It was as honest as she could be, after all. She didn't know, she just needed him not to be in her sight right now, lest she lose the rest of her control. Was he right? Was she pushing him away because she was scared? She took an unconscious step towards him, her breathing coming harder from the heat that seemed to have welled up in her body.

"What do you want?" he demanded again, letting her come to him.

"I don't," she breathed, reaching out and touching his chest. She barely made contact with two fingers, and as they fell down, he took hold of her straying hand with his. He tugged on her hand, knocking her into him.

"What do you want?" his tone hadn't softened, if anything, he was more persistent, more frustrated. She couldn't blame him, but the fog in her mind multiplied and made it hard to do anything but stare at his lips.

"I want," she choked, reaching her other hand up to touch the lips that were denying her. He pulled that hand away as well, gripping her hands as tightly as he could.

"Fuck it," it was his turn to growl as he gave her what she couldn't ask for. She dug her fingernails into the palms of his hands, not to push him away, but to express the dueling emotions within her—to bring him as close as possible and keep him at a safe bay. Knowing that he was aware of her turmoil, she wanted to fight harder, to keep some control, but he was having none of it. He wrestled his hands out from hers, lifting her up off the ground as his fingers dug into her hips, stumbling them down the hall where she'd begun to retreat earlier. She bit his shoulder as they entered her room, and he used just one hand to rip the fasten to her skirt, causing it to fall off of her hips. She actually popped buttons off of his dress shirt in an attempt to undress him while he backed her down onto the bed, a fact she would only really come to appreciate sometime the next morning. She crashed down, pulling him with her. They continued to fight each other, using hands, mouths, and legs in a power struggle.

Questions remained unanswered as they exhausted themselves, falling asleep where they lay after battle, spent and broken.


	22. Postmortem

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: Postmortem

Lorelai walked in through the back door, as she normally did on the mornings that she arrived home between waking up at Luke's and making a quick turn around to head to the Inn. She ripped open a package of Pop tarts, put one in the toaster and turned to go upstairs. She stopped mid-turn, staring unabashedly for a beat at the scene in front of her.

Her daughter's skirt lie abandoned just outside the doorframe, evidently having been forgotten as soon as it was shed in the haste of the moment. A man's dress shirt lay just before the foot of the bed, buttons scattered across her rug like they'd been dumped out of a sewing kit. She could feel her heart give a lurch by the time she skimmed her gaze over the bed, the final blow of seeing her daughter's form pressed into that of Logan's, only a sheet covering their bodies.

She blinked and turned, willing her heart to beat normally. There was no parental code as to how to act upon finding your only child in such a state. Especially your grown, independent daughter and her equally grown boyfriend. It wasn't like she didn't know they did this, but the reason as to why they were even here—like this or not—was a complete mystery as well.

The phone rang, sending her into panic mode. Suddenly the only thing worse than having seen this display was having them wake up to know she'd seen this display. She ran for the phone, her shoes making the loudest noise she'd ever heard on the floor as she went, and yanked it off the set.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Lorelai, where are you?"

"What? Sookie, I'm--,"

"You need to get here right away. Michel's not here, and it's just me, and two bellmen, and there's a wedding party trying to check out, and--,"

"Sook, calm down, I was just changing, but I--,"

"But nothing, I don't know what I did, but the computer is making this noise, and Lorelai, hurry!"

"Fine, fine, I'll be right there!"

She threw the phone at the couch and raced upstairs to change into anything more acceptable than the warm-ups and tee shirt she'd worn over to Luke's late last night for their evening in. If nothing else, Sookie's panic took away the immediacy of deciding what to do about the array of limbs and shed clothing in Rory's room.

She decided to brave the kitchen one last time on her way out the door, to retrieve the only chance at breakfast she would get this morning. Taking a paper towel to wrap around the warmed pastry, so grabbed her purse in the other hand, almost free to hit the door.

"Mom?"

She looked up, feeling as if she'd crashed Rory's house as opposed to the other way around. "Oh. Hey."

Rory had pulled a robe around herself and pulled the door mostly closed to block the majority of the evidence of what had transpired here the night before.

"You off to work?"

"Yeah, I, well, yeah."

Rory could feel her mother's discomfort, surmounted only by her own. "I didn't plan on coming home last night."

"Oh. Well, it's your home too," Lorelai nodded, her comfort still not multiplying.

"I just wanted to explain, we--,"

"Oh, Hon, look, I really have to get to the Inn," she bit her lip, knowing the weirdness and uncertainty flowing between them, "But we can talk later. Are you staying around?"

"Oh. Well. I'm not sure. But if we leave, I'll call you."

"Right. Call me. Oh, and if Sookie calls sounding panicked, just tell her I'm on my way," she added as she pulled her keys from her purse and left. Rory stood in the kitchen, staring at the door after her mother had shut it and she'd heard the Jeep fire up and pull out of the driveway. She turned to see her skirt lying on the floor, and she bent down to pick it up. She eased her door open again to find Logan sitting up in her childhood bed, looking at her sheepishly.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Was that?"

"Yeah."

"Right."

"Yeah."

A beat of silence passed between them, and she allowed her gaze to shift back to the floor. She saw the buttons that had been extracted from his shirt last night, and a flash of memory swept over her, remembering the tugging and urgency of the act.

"Your shirt," she breathed, picking it up with her other hand, holding up the buttonless garment for inspection.

"Rory, come here," he said, pulling the sheets back a bit for her to climb back under.

"I'm sorry," she said, handing it back to him. He broke into a smile as he ran his fingers over the side where buttons used to line up down the front of the shirt.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I was remembering you doing that," he couldn't help himself.

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? No. Are you?"

"I'm," she paused, as if truly considering what she was feeling. "I'm confused."

He nodded. "I can't apologize for anything I said last night," he informed her.

"Me either," she agreed.

"Good. No matter what happens, I need you to be honest with me."

She nodded. "So, what do we do now?"

"We talk."

"Right," she said, settling down next to him in her bed. He was still warm from the cocoon they'd created with their bodies under the sheet during the night. Though it was cold outside, it'd been unbearably hot in the room as their frenzy drove them. She couldn't remember falling asleep, but she could clearly visualize all of their argument as well as their venting of their frustrations. She'd never known she could have such a good time during a fight.

"I'm a little scared," she admitted.

He nodded, not gloating--just listening. "Of me?"

"Of what might happen if I stop concentrating on making a name for myself as a journalist."

"You're good at it, you're going to make it."

She blushed. "You can't plan for everything, things … happen."

"Things like?"

"Like my entire existence."

"Rory," he breathed, throwing his shirt off to the side of her room to wrap his arm around her. "That's crazy."

"My parents were sixteen, Logan. They didn't plan me, my father was never there for me, and he wasn't there for my mother. She had to do everything herself, give up everything, and all for me. If I don't become something great, make it worth it," she had begun to tremble, as she vocalized these fears for the first time to anyone. He tightened his grasp of her, holding her silently as she let out her fears in shuddering bursts.

"You're putting way too much pressure on yourself."

"I didn't mean to get so upset with you, about your father, it's just," she gulped, taking in as much air as she could. "He's there for you. He cares. He's created something for you, and he's involved in your life."

"He does it for him."

"But he does it."

Logan began to understand her freak out. It really didn't have so much to do with him, as it did with her and her own estranged relationship with her father. "Do you talk to your dad much?"

She shrugged. "He's pretty busy with GG."

"GG?"

"His new daughter."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Her mom took off and left, evidently she's not the motherly type."

"Karma's a bitch, huh?"

Rory shrugged again. "I don't want that to be me."

"It won't be."

"See, this is the kind of stuff I didn't want you to know."

"Why?"

She looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean, why?"

"You think this makes you any more screwed up than me or my friends?"

"I didn't want to have to push you away."

"Then don't."

She moved closer into him, settling down into his arms. She lay her head on his chest, and took a deep breath. "What about you?"

"How am I screwed up?"

"Yeah."

"My parents did plan me, in fact, they'd hoped my sister was a boy. They wanted a son to take over the business, whether said child wanted to inherit the business or not."

"But you're good at--," she began, but he put a finger to her lips.

"That doesn't matter. I was never given the option to decide. When I was little, do you know what I wanted to be?"

She shook her head, her curiosity peaked.

"A fireman."

"What? Why?"

He smiled, "Because it seemed so exciting, they got to ride on that big truck, sirens blaring, and save beautiful women from burning buildings," he explained.

"That they do."

"And do you know what my father did when I told him what I wanted to be, at the age of four?"

She shook her head, watching as his face changed. "He told me not to be stupid, that I was going to be a newspaper man, just like him."

"Wow."

"I don't want that to be me."

She ran a hand over his face, slowing over the stubble that was forming in the late morning hours, and looked into his eyes. "It won't be."

"So, is the mystery gone?"

"Yeah. Pretty much," she feigned disinterest.

"Onto the next victim?"

"I think I'll keep you around, for a while longer anyway. There are still some things you don't know about me."

All joking aside, now with fears put out on the table, they clung to one another in the safety of her bed. Every time they were together, she was convinced it was impossible to feel closer to his man, more connected in the most primal of ways, but he always surprised her. She felt as if she'd disappear if he did. He knew things about her that'd she'd never admitted to anyone—things he'd seem to have known without her speaking the words, pushing her to purge her concerns. She sat up to look at him again, her eyes seeing him in his entirety for the first time, with his exterior cracked. She knew hers was as well, and he wasn't going anywhere. She offered a hesitant smile.

"So, how pissed was your mom?"

"Not pissed. More freaked."

"Should we," he began, but she shook her head.

"I'll explain it to her, later. She had to get to work. She'll be glad that this all worked out."

"You're kidding."

"No. I mean, she'll make us pay for years, for the mental scarring that she suffered, but deep, deep down, she'll be glad that we were happy."

"For years, huh?"

"I just meant," she felt the familiar rush of her heart as words she hadn't meant to slip out showed her true feelings.

"I know what you meant."

"Right," she breathed, looking down at her lap.

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her for the first time this morning. She fell into him, no signs of struggle or pulling away. She felt as if she were literally sinking in to his body. Her skin hummed at the contact, and she smiled into the kiss.

"We should probably get back," he groaned.

"To study?"

He smirked. "My friends are dying to hear how dinner went."

"Well, at least they won't be disappointed," she giggled, finding some humor in the situation. "Do you think your parents," she trailed off, hating to think of the fact that her grandmother probably already knew she'd stormed out of the house last night.

"They're fine."

"Good."

"Let's go," he reiterated, and they began to right themselves, wandering back over their hurried trail from the night before to reclaim all that they'd come with. Rory found a spare flannel shirt in the dryer of Luke's to loan him, in place of his unclosable shirt that he'd worn over the night before. After writing a quick note to her mother, the two got back into his car and headed back towards school.

XXXX

"You sure you wanna go in there?"

"I wanna make sure I get a fair portrayal."

"You want to hear them mock me about the shirt."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I have no such devious motives," she grinned widely, watching as he unlocked his door.

"Right," he shook his head, stepping into the room that held Colin and Finn. They were sprawled out over the couches, watching some unknown movie that got turned off as soon as Logan was recognized.

"You're back," Colin stated.

"We are."

"What'd they keep you overnight for observation?" Finn asked. Colin shot him a look, but he just shrugged. "It's happened."

"No, we uh, actually left after dessert. Or, rather, in the middle of dessert."

"What is with the flannel? You giving it up to go all lumberjack on us?" Colin asked. Rory snickered, and laid her jacket over the back of the couch and sat down next to him.

"Hey, if he wants to be a lumberjack, that's okay," she giggled.

"I'm going to change. And I'm taking her with me, so you can't have any details," he threatened, yanking Rory up by the hand suddenly.

"We're sorry, hey, we're sorry!" Colin exclaimed, pouting as Logan and Rory disappeared into his room and the door closed behind them.

"Damn."

"I liked the shirt," Finn mused.

"You would. You think it went okay?"

"They're alive and together, right?"

"That they are," Colin agreed, and turned the movie back on, settling down against the cushions to await the reemergence of his friends.


	23. Fleeing

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: Fleeing

AN: Sorry this took a while. Had some software issues, and some busy life to deal with. Both will be resolved quite shortly. Thanks for all the reviews, and as your reward, another new chapter!

Rory sighed as she dumped her belongings onto her bed and looked to the spastically blinking light that indicated her voicemail's full status. She'd just spent most of the afternoon debriefing Colin and Finn with Logan, filling them in on dinner and all that had gone on there. The talk of her father and future. The talk of Logan's lackadaisical attitude and the dessert departure. Logan refused to speak of the 'plaid shirt' incident, and after much ribbing, it was dropped and deemed as fruitless to probe further for details, though neither man believed that there wasn't a story worth hearing behind it.

She turned in a circle, in attempt to find anything more pressing to do than listen to her voicemail messages. Finding nothing of the sort, she went into the main room to grab a soda out of the mini-fridge before settling down in her desk chair to listen to the missed callers.

"Hey, Hon, it's me. I got your note, and uh, I'm sorry I missed you. I'd love to hear how dinner went. . . Don't worry about Luke's shirt, he'll never miss one of the hundreds of plaid patterns that surround him daily. You really would understand if you'd ever seen the wonder that is his closet. I still have nightmares. Anyway, I would really like to talk. To you. So. Yeah. Call me."

Rory bit her lip and ingested her mother's clearly concerned tone. She knew the morning's events were more of a wake-up call than Lorelai had ever wanted, that was for sure. It wasn't as if she'd planned on her mother walking in on a string of shed clothing that clearly marked their lust-filled path to her bed the night before. She certainly would never want to see any evidence of her mother and Luke that indicated such activities. She just hoped that they hadn't lost any gained ground concerning Lorelai's acceptance of Logan because of this incident.

"Rory, dear, it's your grandmother. I was really hoping to catch you, I am just dying to hear all about your dinner at the Huntzbergers' last night. They are such dear friends, and I just can't tell you how pleased I am that you and Logan have hit it off so well. Please do feel free to bring him along to Friday night dinners. And call me when you get in."

Rory hung her head. Her grandmother, while sounding pleased, knew what she'd done. She would have to explain leaving before dessert was over, and having had to talk about Christopher. Suddenly her mother popped into her mind, and she saw the steam rolling off of Lorelai upon hearing Rory had been attacked via means of the circumstances around her inception. Perhaps she could give her the bared down version of the night's events to her mother. And perhaps she could achieve world peace while she was at it.

"Rory, this is Mitchum Huntzberger. We were sorry to see you two go so quickly last night. I was quite intrigued by your interest in summer internships, and I was hoping to get a chance to speak with you about options for you to follow up on. Give me a call back, and I'd love to go over some ideas with you."

Now she was just staring blankly at the machine, as if it were the one truly speaking to her. The automated voice popped on, saying that was the end of her new messages, and she leaned back in her chair. All three messages made her uneasy, and for three very different reasons. She grabbed her jacket and headed back out of the suite. She needed coffee.

XXXX

Logan threw his phone on to the bed as he emptied his pockets. Rory had gone home to study, or whatever she deemed necessary to do on a Sunday evening all to herself. They'd been together non-stop for the last few days. After the last two, both needed some well deserved time to catch up on their own lives, and now that she was gone, he looked around, considering what he would really rather be doing other than hanging out with her. He picked his phone back up and turned it on, considering making a call, to see that he had new messages.

"Logan, it's your father. I was just wondering exactly how the rest of your evening went. I think you overreacted to the entire situation, and I think that you and I are in serious need of a long conversation. Call me when you get around to checking your messages."

He groaned outwardly, shaking his head in denial. He was not in the mood to deal with that. Not that he was really ever in the mood to deal with his father, but now he just flat out wouldn't. Before he could get too worked up over even the idea, the next message was coming over the speaker.

"Logan, hello, this is Richard Gilmore. I've just gotten off the phone with your father, who thought it might be a good idea for the three of us to get together for a round of golf some afternoon. Give me a call back at my office, and we'll set something up."

Logan's mouth dropped open a bit, unsure of how this got to be his reality. These were not messages he was used to receiving. Breathy girls offering an available time and place to meet, yes. Finn too drunk to remember where he parked his car, yes. Grandfathers of girlfriends wanting to chat, no. He shook his head again, and waited to hear the last new message.

"Hey, it's me. We so need to talk. My mother spoke with your mother, and I just got off the phone with Colin. Are you crazy? You must be crazy. Of course you're crazy, you went in the first place. Whatever. Just, call me."

Jill sounded a bit crazed, but it wasn't new as a concept to him. She got a little bossy when it came to his life, since they were old friends. Old friends tell you when you're about to make a big mistake, or have just made such a mistake. But Jill liked the idea of him and Rory being together. And she literally could have heard anything, if their mothers had been talking about the evening.

The only thing he really knew for sure was that he needed to get out of the confines of his bedroom. There was nothing of interest in it currently, and he needed some fresh air.

XXXX

Rory pulled her cell out of her jacket as she walked around campus with her coffee, sipping on it as she tried to clear her thoughts of what she would have to say and to whom. She pulled up Logan's entry on her phone, and ran her finger lightly over the send button. She wanted to hear his voice, and possibly get his insight on her barrage of calls from this morning. Thinking better of it, and not wanting to overwhelm him with her presence, she snapped her phone shut and stuffed it back in her pocket as she wound around toward the library to seek out total body warmth and a good story to truly take her mind off her real life.

She threw her empty cup away upon entrance and went immediately to the one area that always brought her comfort. The fiction section in the back corner with the sofas scattered about for maximum reading enjoyment. She'd spent hours up in this space, blissfully unaware of the passing time. She stopped in her tracks before she could examine one title, as she found Logan sitting on one sofa, looking up at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, somewhat guarded. Part of her was thrilled to see him, part of her was concerned that something was wrong from the way he sat there looking so solitary, and part of her was bummed that her secret hideout had been outed.

He shrugged. "I took a walk, and ended up here."

She smiled. "Why?"

"Well, I needed to get out of my room and think. You seem to like it here."

"But, how did you know that I, I mean, that this is where I go?"

He smiled this time, as her stammering didn't seem to have an end when she got flustered. "Just because others go unnoticed to your attention while you're up here doesn't mean you go unnoticed to others."

"Is that your cute way of telling me that you're stalking me?"

"Its no secret you like books, and I came up here, after the first time we–well, I guess it wasn't technically a fight, but it felt like one–the first time you saw me with another girl, and I wasn't so convinced you were fine. I came looking for you, Paris said you'd gone to the library, and after hitting several on campus, I found you here."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

He shrugged as she sat down next to him on the sofa. "I was going to, but you looked so content. I hated to pull you out of whatever world you were in."

"_Grapes of Wrath_."

"Huh?"

"It's what I read that night. That book always makes me feel better about my own circumstances."

"I knew you weren't okay with it."

She shrugged. "I was fine."

"So, what are you up here because of today?" he asked, not wanting to argue with her.

"Things were weird at my room. I just wanted to get out. You?"

"Same."

Rory looked at him for a beat and realized that they knew each other too well to hide this stuff. Perhaps telling him wouldn't be overloading him, but rather telling him things he would want to know about. She shirked off her jacket and let it fall behind her back.

"I got a ton of messages, all of them equally terrifying, and I came here to have a legitimate excuse as to why I couldn't call any of them back."

"Same," he smirked, and she looked at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"My father, your grandfather, and a very accusatory Jill."

"My mother, my grandmother, and your father."

"Yikes. Wait, my father?"

She nodded. "Something about wanting to help me with internships?"

"God. He's nothing if not unpredictable."

"What's that mean?"

"I'm actually not sure. Don't call him, if you don't want to."

"What did my grandfather say?"

"Oh, he's been speaking with my dad, and we're all to go golfing together soon, and won't that be fun?"

Rory cringed. "Better you than me. I suck at golf."

He gave a small laugh. "But I bet you look cute trying."

"Shut up. I have no idea what to say."

"To whom?"

"To anyone. My mother sounded weird, my grandmother sounded livid in a cheerful way, and your father sounded surprisingly the most sincere."

"He's deceptive that way. You'll learn that in time."

Rory sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "What'd he say to you? That they hated me?"

"No, he said we needed to have a long conversation. We have a lot of those. Well, he does, and I tend to leave in frustration."

Rory felt him lace his fingers through hers and she closed her eyes in momentary contentment. He'd come to her safe haven, and truth be told, she didn't mind him knowing where she went to be alone. She liked having him in her personal space. He seemed to fit there, as no one ever had before.

"I guess we do have to deal with them sometime. Sooner or later."

"Later. Right now, you've come to read, I presume?" he asked, kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him with a sheepish grin.

"Well, I had entertained the idea. I just didn't expect to have such a good diversion."

"Don't let me stop you," he insisted, and she stood up, brushing imaginary dust from her pants before walking over to the shelves. She skimmed the crowd of titles, fingering the spines delicately as she scanned for old favorites and new treasures. She knew he was watching her, but she didn't feel awkward. She was letting him in closer, and they were both keenly aware of that fact. He was waiting in anticipation. She pulled two titles off the shelves and handed him one before settling back down in her spot next to him yet again.

"_Skinny Legs and All_?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Don't you trust me?" she raised one back.

Silently, he opened his book, settling back with one arm around her shoulders as she delved into her own selection. They sat in silence, in comfort, and found themselves in new worlds surrounded by characters that they would never have to answer to.

XXXX

"Wanna come in?" she asked, still in the thicket of his embrace as they hovered outside her door.

"That has to be the best offer I've had all day."

"You didn't like your book?"

"No, I did, it was quite unique. I was referring to the offers I got via my inbox."

"Right. Those."

"Yeah. It seems everyone is in our business."

"When you told me this would be something, right away, I really only thought that pertained to us. Not to everyone we've ever met."

"Live and learn."

"I need some LUVS," she joked.

He smirked, and leaned down to kiss her again. "Feel better?"

"You don't need to talk me into letting you in–I already offered."

"I have a better idea."

She continued smiling, trying to figure out what he meant. Their only real options were crashing at her place, his, or in their respective rooms. Neither seemed to like the latter, however. He had to be talking about his room, but Colin and Finn would surely be there to continue to hound him about his recent fashion 'choice.' It seemed that of all the new things Logan was trying of late, the flannel shirt had been the most mockable to the other two men. At any rate, it was a Sunday night, and they both had class in the morning, and it was starting to get late.

"Let's get out of here."


	24. Away From It All

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: Away From It All

Rory laughed again, but it died down as she noted the gravity of his face. She looked into his eyes and felt something vibrate somewhere within her. He was much more serious than she'd realized at first.

"Get out of here?"

He nodded to confirm that unsettling feeling in her stomach.

She swallowed, and looked at him with scrutiny. "And go where?"

"Anywhere in the world. Where've you always wanted to go?"

"We have class tomorrow," she closed her eyes, as she shook her head at him.

"Classes will still be there when we get back."

"Are you doing this because you don't want to play golf?"

He sighed. "No."

"Then I don't get it."

"I want to be with you, away from all of this."

"All of what, school?"

"School, our families, our friends, people who want this to happen, people who don't want this to happen. I just want to be with you, to be able to take a breath," he rambled. "You could use a vacation, you need to relax more."

She sighed. "That sounds good, but."

"But what?"

"I can't take time off. I have class, and frankly, no money."

"You can make up the work, and I have plenty of money."

"Logan," she breathed, and he brushed his fingers up her cheek, winding them into her hair. Her eyes closed in sweet defeat, and he could feel her resolve diminish as she returned his kiss.

"For how long?"

"Just a few days, a week, whatever you want. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere without phones," she smirked.

"Done. Let's get your stuff."

XXXX

Rory sat next to her only piece of luggage, looking around the small hanger waiting area, her interest caught for mere moments on each object in the room before it flitted nervously to the next thing. Logan came back into the room smiling.

"Ten minutes, and we're off."

She gave a stiff smile and nodded. "Good."

He sat next to her, brushing his shoulder into hers. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just—shouldn't we tell someone we're leaving?"

"It's just a week."

"Okay, see, I don't think you understand how often my mother and I speak. We aren't just in close contact, we're in constant contact."

"If you call her, are you still coming with me?" he asked knowingly.

She bit her lip. "Yes."

"Call her."

"She's not going to like this," she shook her head.

"Look, Rory. I am never going to tell you what to do. I just want to spend some time with you."

"I'll be right back," she nodded, standing up. He caught her hand and held onto it for a moment, looking her in the eyes searchingly.

"I promise."

He nodded and watched her go back towards the hallway, leaving him alone with his thoughts as they waited for the plane to get fueled up. He knew that his father would see the flight ledger, and realize what he'd done. He couldn't imagine him blaming him for wanting to flee the situation, though he would blame him for a whole host of other things. It'd come on so fast, and with such strong feelings from all sides, he wanted to just focus on what this was between them. The feeling that was building was both different and enlivening. There were so many directions they were being pulled in, and just wanted to make sure that the one direction they weren't pulled was apart.

XXXX

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom."

"Rory! Good, I was just thinking about you. Guess what's back?"

"What?"

"Thai week at Al's!"

"Already?"

"Well, it is very popular. Can you come by soon?"

"Uh, actually, I'll probably be missing it this time around."

"Oh, man. Luke won't go, he says Thai food is for girls."

"Jess liked it."

"I'll refrain from that dig, as it was simply too easy."

"Uh, so, the reason I was calling," she hedged.

"You need a reason now?"

"No, no, it's just, there happens to be one," she continued in her hesitant tone.

"You okay? You sound nervous."

"I am, sort of."

"Is this about this morning?"

"Well, sort of. I am sorry about that, I didn't mean," she began but got cut off.

"Honey, it's fine. I mean, you're grown up now, and things like that are bound to happen. I would prefer that you learn to shut your door so my eyes stay in their sockets from now on, but I get it."

"Right."

"How was dinner?"

"It was, intense. We had an argument afterwards, that's why I told him to take me home. But then he came in and we," she grimaced, searching for the best word to explain the scene delicately.

"Made up?"

"Yeah."

"So, we're on the same page now?"

"Not really. I was calling to tell you I was going out of town for a week."

"Out of town? Don't you have class?"

"We need a break."

"We?"

"It's just been really intense, with his family, and Grandma and Grandpa, and everything."

"Where are you going?"

"Fiji."

There was silence over the line, and Rory almost asked if she was still there. She knew her mother's heart had probably just stopped at the news that her responsible, studious daughter was blowing off classes for a week to head to some exotic locale.

"Rory," she began warningly.

"Mom, the plane is about to take off. I just wanted you to know where I'd be."

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Do I have any other choice here?"

"I guess not."

"Be safe."

"I will. Bye."

Rory hung up the phone and stared at it on the receiver for a beat. She could hear the jet engines start up just outside, and she let out a breath.

"Ace? We're ready," Logan called, and she turned to join him and get on the plane.

XXXX

Rory'd said nothing for the last two hours. She was lying on the couch in the jet, feigning sleep. Logan got up from his seat and moved to sit next to her hips, looking down at her open eyes that faced in towards the couch.

"Penny for your thoughts."

She smiled and turned to look at him. He smiled back and took her hand in his, tapping their joined hands against her hips. "Remember how my mother was liking you?"

He nodded.

"This might be counteracting your charm."

"I can just work some more magic on her—I'm very good with the ladies."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. She held it in, but she was not happy about this."

"It's not her decision."

"I know."

"Do you wish we hadn't gone?"

She looked to their hands that he now rested on her hipbone. "I just think maybe we should have just faced everyone. You should have talked to your dad, and met everyone at the club for golf and drinks, and listened to them argue over if this is best for us or not, and I should have listened to my grandmother drone on about the best way to make a better impression on your family the next time I am subject to the interrogation that is dinner with your family."

He shook his head and put his free hand over her mouth. "This is what I'm talking about. Your shoulders just hunched up, and all your muscles are tense, just talking about it. We need to regroup and find a way to make it not affect us."

"What does that mean? How is the even possible?" she asked, not understanding. "They're our families. Mine are obsessed with seeing us together, and yours are obsessed with some society girl that will pop out babies and stay at home."

"Are you interested in hearing what I want?" he asked, trying to catch her attention.

Her eyes sparkled, and she nodded.

"I want someone whose entire world doesn't revolve around me and my work. I want someone who can keep up with me, and challenge me. You can do all of those things, and so much more. I see things in you that I know I want to keep around me, and that is why I'm doing all of this."

"Can I ask you something?"

"It's not like I can leave the room to avoid you," he smirked.

"Are you going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Take over for your dad."

He let out a long sigh, and he felt her grasp tighten on his hand. He knew her intent gaze wasn't going to be distracted by any charm or affections he might unleash on her. The balance of power had shifted to her as he squirmed under the weight of her stare.

"It's inevitable."

"But, is it what you want?"

He shrugged. "I've come to grips with my future a long time ago. I don't have a choice in what I'm going to be doing, but I'm not going to let them take away the choice of who I'm going to spend my life with."

"It doesn't have to be that way, you can be whatever you want. What are your other interests?"

"Travel, you," he smirked, moving to lean over her, causing her to giggle.

"So, you must be pretty happy right now," she teased.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

She closed her eyes at the feel of his warm, soft lips on her neck, shifting slightly underneath him to unconsciously invite him closer. "This is just what we needed, Ace," he whispered into her ear, soothing her worries and lulling her out of her contemplative mood and into the clouds with him.

XXXX

Hours later, they found themselves right on the beach in Fiji. They walked into their private accommodations on the beach, clearly somewhere he was right at home. She noted the lack of technology—no television, no phone line, no radio. She smiled as she opened the window, letting the ocean air envelop her. She felt his hands slip around her waist, and she could feel a different kind of heat brush over the top of her ear.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"I've never seen anything so breathtaking."

"I have," he murmured, kissing the side of her head. "You want to hit the beach?"

"It looks so secluded, I don't see any other places on this area of the beach."

"That's because this is a private beach."

"I should have known that, right?"

He shrugged. "Let's go," he urged.

"What are we going to do all week?" she blurted out as he took her hand to lead her out to the white sandy beach.

"I think you'll find me surprisingly versatile in my entertainment value."

She blushed a little. "How many times can one have sex in a week?"

"Well, I've never kept count before," he mused, to which she kicked sand up on him with her barefoot. "But I promise you this, if at any point you're bored or dissatisfied in any way, I'll take you home."

She seemed to be considering the offer and nodded. "I'll hold you to that," she said with a coy smile and broke free of his grasp, racing down the beach ahead of him. He gave look of surprise before tearing after her, not stopping until he tackled her into the soft sand. She let out a happy howl of protest, squirming as he roamed his hands over her, tickling her with his light pressure.

"Thank you," she said, kissing him with fervor.

"What for?"

"For not freaking out, for making me feel like this is going to work."

He smiled and brushed her hair that the wind had whipped over her face behind her ear. "I've never been more sure of anything else in my life."

She leaned up to catch his lips again, the white sand warming her back, and his tan skin warming her stomach. They reveled in their spur of the moment getaway, forgetting everything they had to do outside of getting to know one another even better.


	25. The Welcoming Committee

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: The Welcoming Committee

AN: All weekend spent out of town. Not conducive to writing. But here you go: another chapter. To all of you who so faithfully review, thank you and I believe this story will be wrapping up in the next couple (two or three) chapters. Just a warning. Here's the next installment!

"Say it again," he prodded her childishly, reveling in her having totaled the figure and calculated the mean, median and every other statistic therein that she could on the long flight home.

"You heard me the first five times, I believe," she shook her head in the passenger seat, not giving him eye contact that he desired as he neared their exit on the highway. "And pay attention to the road, lots of animals hop out of nowhere along this stretch of road," she instructed.

"Hopping animals? Like rabbits and frogs?"

"I got hit by a deer once along here somewhere."

"You hit a deer with your car?"

"No, a deer hit my car. There is a difference," she said, sounding rather agitated about the whole ordeal, for whatever reason she wasn't pontificating about.

"Fine. I won't ask about the deer if you tell me one more time."

"Logan, you were there. You know very well how many times we had sex this past week."

He smiled, and she begrudgingly met his very satisfied gaze. "At least tell me it was some sort of record," she said, sounding more timid than she would have liked. It was no secret that it was very much a record for her.

He put his hand over hers that rested lightly on his leg, and squeezed it. "You think I'm some sort of man-whore? Of course that was a record. Besides, having the whole beach to ourselves like that, exactly how was I supposed to hold myself back?"

She gave a faint blush, and he noticed that her cheeks didn't quite flame as crimson as they used to when they first started interacting months ago. "If you held yourself back, I'd like to know when," she teased him.

"I'll let you know if it ever happens," he assured her as he slowed the car down to match the snail's pace of a speed limit that was heavily enforced in her hometown. "It's not too late to turn around," he informed her.

"I have to stop by home. Besides, I need to do all this laundry and pick up a few things."

Logan nodded, and continued driving in relative silence. He looked over at her, and watched as she looked out the window anxiously, viewing the goings on in her small town. The corners of her mouth would upturn slightly in recognition or amusement (or perhaps both) causing him to follow her gaze to whichever person she'd spotted. Finally he brought the car to rest outside her mother's house, and his own breath was taken away upon looking out the window at the view.

"Whose car is that?" Rory asked as they opened their doors.

"It's," he began, but he stopped as the front door opened to reveal her mother standing next to his father.

"I think you two should get inside. Now," Mitchum said with more than an air of authority. Logan looked to Rory, whose mouth was gaping open just as far as his own was. This wasn't a turn either of them expected.

"Logan," Rory hurried over to him as their parents had shut the door and moved inside to let them gather their belongings first. "What's he doing here?"

"I have no idea."

"Okay, but is this good or bad?"

"If I had to guess, I'd go with bad. Very, very bad."

"I think I'll take you up on that going back option," she murmured, looking back at the closed door.

Logan let out a soft laugh. "Would that I could, Ace."

"Right. We'll just go in, and it'll be fine."

"You're not so convincing."

"I'll work on that. Let's go."

He nodded and lifted her bag out of the trunk, carrying it up the steps and entering the house cautiously behind her, preparing himself for the worst possible situation.

XXXX

"So, did you have a nice trip?" Lorelai asked the pair, trying to send a covert glance to Mitchum. They were standing side by side in front of the hand-holding pair that was seated at an almost scandalous proximity on the couch.

"Mom," Rory said, having taken a breath of courage.

"You know what is amazing to me, Logan?" Mitchum piped up, sounding as if he was truly amazed at the realization he was about to share.

Rory felt Logan's weight shift uncomfortably into her, and she squeezed his hand.

"I'm amazed that when I called Ms. Gilmore here to inform her of her daughter's whereabouts, figuring it was the polite thing to do seeing as I found out that you had taken off without notice to Fiji, that she didn't seem all that shocked. In fact, I believe her exact words were: 'What are you, stalking my child? Because if you are, I'm going to call the cops, and if not, I have things to do, like making sure Michel isn't scaring away my customers.'"

Rory held in a smile, but caught her mother's eye. Logan held his father's gaze, despite the growing feeling that this had spiraled out of control long before they landed back in the States.

"Now, after I explained to Lorelai who I was, and she explained that Rory here had the respect and the foresight to call and let her know that she was taking off for a week with you, I should have been embarrassed at my son's behavior, but sadly, I wasn't even shocked. When are you going to stop doing things like this? And dragging Rory along with you? What were you thinking?"

"Dad, stop. We just wanted to get away."

"Away? From what? The harsh realities of college life? The pampered lifestyle that weighs on you during your days of having to get yourself to class should you choose to attend?"

"We've had a lot--," Rory jumped in, not liking the sight of Mitchum make light of Logan's life, or the feeling of Logan beside her catching the words his father was throwing at him.

"What did you expect, Dad? When you call me, Rory, Richard, and everyone else in our lives and have them call to hassle us about where this is going?" Logan found his voice quickly, not wanting Rory to have to haggle with his father. Not that he doubted her abilities, but it wasn't her fight, and he had the most experience in exchanging words with the man.

"I did no such thing."

"So, Richard came up with the golf idea on his own?"

"What golf idea?" Lorelai chimed in, also not liking her parents' involvement in Rory and Logan's relationship. "Do not get roped in by them, they'd have you married off by Friday," she shook her head in displeasure.

"Mom, it's fine," Rory insisted.

"It's not fine! If it were fine, you wouldn't have blown off classes to go to Fiji for the week. Classes, Rory. You've never blown off classes for anything. You would have gone to school with the mumps or bad bangs when you were little," she rambled.

"That's not true. Are you forgetting when I went to New York?"

"This has happened before?" Mitchum glared at Logan.

"Don't bring Jess into this; this is about you, Rory."

"I know it's about me, Mom. Actually, no, it's not. This is about Logan and me."

He held her hand tighter now, willing her to remember what they'd decided during their week of seclusion. They were a united front. They trusted one another to represent the other in their absence. He would back her up, no matter what, if she'd do the same for him. They were in this, not because they owed it to their friends after the debacle that was their getting together, but because it was right. They'd struggled against it so hard, because they hadn't wanted to give in to the unknown of what would happen. They knew it would be something bigger than either could imagine, and it was. Together it was so much better, scarier, and encompassing than they'd thought. But they did agree that the struggle was over. They were together now, and nothing would stop them.

"Logan, you haven't thought about any of this. This can't happen."

"It has happened. We have done nothing but think about this."

"What has happened, exactly?" Lorelai asked, knowing from her daughter's inability to meet anyone's eyes but Logan's meant something was more than up. It was orbiting around them.

"Oh my God. You didn't," Mitchum's face visibly paled.

"What?" Lorelai looked from the man next to her to the pair on the couch. "You did what?" she repeated at a louder decibel, not needing to remind anyone that her patience was growing thin on the being out of the loop front.

"You got married!"

"No!" the pair responded in like surprise and negation.

"I need to sit. Sitting is now necessary," Lorelai repeated to herself, as Mitchum pulled up a chair for her. He remained standing, his hand resting on the back of the chair that Lorelai had slumped into.

"Mom, I need you to stay calm, okay?"

"Rory, I swear to God, I know I said I'd be behind you on this, but if you don't finish school, or--," she shook her head sadly.

"I'm going to finish school—we both are," she said, looking up to Mitchum in an act of bravery. "It's just that as we finish school, we'll be sharing a residence."

Silence met her statement. Logan looked from her to the people who had just moments before been ready to read them every riot act in the book, including a few that they made up on the fly. Both seemed quite capable to make up new and inventive ways to rant and ramble on about the star-crossed lover type aspect of this union.

"I'm sorry, I misheard you on account of the stroke," Lorelai smiled sweetly. "Can you repeat that last sentence for me?"

"We're going to move in together," Logan reiterated.

"Like hell," Mitchum crossed his arms.

"We aren't asking your permission."

"Just for my money?"

"You act like I have none of my own, and as if I have no means of income."

"Emily is going to blame me for this," Lorelai blurted out.

"What? Blame you for what? She loves Logan," Rory reminded her.

Lorelai shook her head. "She wants you to marry Logan and lead a society life, Rory, she doesn't want you to shack up with him. They aren't going to pay for your rent, how are you going to live?"

"She doesn't have to worry about that," Logan said.

"Yes, she does. She doesn't live on handouts," Lorelai spat back.

Rory stood up. "I think it's time to go."

"We are not finished discussing this," Mitchum informed her, looking her dead in the eyes.

"He's right, we're not," Logan agreed, standing up next to Rory, averting his father's gaze to him. "Tell me what is so wrong with this relationship, Dad. Tell me right here, right now."

Mitchum glared at his son, "You know the issues your mother and I have with this."

"Enlighten me."

"Your mother and I feel there are better matches out there for you. Other women who will be of better assistance to you when you take over the company, which you will be doing."

"Excuse me," Lorelai said, getting a second wind as she stood up. "Just what isn't good enough about my daughter?"

Mitchum sighed. "Honestly, Lorelai, you grew up in that world. You know you didn't raise Rory to live this life, do you honestly want her to get into it now?"

Lorelai held in whatever seething comment was just at the tip of her tongue, Rory could tell. Her hands flew to her hips, however, unable to hold the action back.

"I want her to be happy. And if your son honestly makes her happy, then I'll support that. I'm not crazy about her having to deal with people like you, who look down their noses at people because they don't drive the right car or have the highest priced designer clothing, but it's her call. I also won't let her compromise her goals, and so help me, if your son gets in the way of that, I will not tolerate it."

"There is nothing wrong with working hard and earning a good living," Mitchum retorted.

"And that is exactly what I do, and what Rory will do. She's a better person than any of the people I ever knew growing up."

"Lorelai's right, Dad, and if you and Mom choose not to see that, I suppose there's nothing I can do about it, but I won't listen to it, either."

"Mom, we should get going. I'll call you later," Rory moved from Logan's side for the first time since arriving in the house, to kiss her mother on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," she squeezed her daughter tightly before letting go.

"We'll be having a gathering, to announce this news to everyone, we'd appreciate if you kept this to yourselves until then," Logan said, not moving to say goodbye to his father.

"Logan, we still have things to discuss," Mitchum informed him.

"If it's about business, fine. But we're done discussing my personal life," he didn't blink as he gave his final word. He turned to Lorelai and smiled. "Thank you," he said sincerely, glad that they had one person in their corner that wasn't pushing them in any direction they weren't willing to go.

Lorelai nodded, giving him a small smile. "Get her back to school, before she implodes or something," she teased.

Logan took Rory's bag back in his hand, following her out of her mother's house. Once outside, he placed it back in the trunk of his car and moved to open the door for her. She turned her back to lean against the open frame of the car.

"Sorry about your laundry."

She shrugged. "Can you make change for a ten?" she teased.

"I'll see what I can scrounge up. Quarters are like gold," he smirked.

"That was insane."

"But it's over."

"Now we just have to tell everyone else."

He nodded. "You're still up for everything?"

She gave a smile that warmed him and reeled him in closer at the same time. "Yeah. I think you're worth it."

He leaned in and kissed her, his arms sliding around to grasp her waist as tightly as he dared without cutting off her ability to breathe. She leaned into him, the sweet pressure of her weight meshing into his chest, returning the passion that he directed at her.

XXXX

"If he's anything like you, I think it'd do best for you to just accept this," Lorelai said as she and Mitchum stood in her living room, looking out the front window at the pair of oblivious lovers as they continued kissing against the car.

"You don't understand my family dynamic," he sighed as he continued to watch his obviously happy son through the window.

"They're something apart from my family and your family," she said with a bittersweet smile. "They're this new blend of the two. Are you so sure that isn't a good thing?" she asked, tearing her eyes from her daughter to look at the now speechless man next to her.

"I should go."

Lorelai nodded. "It was nice to meet you."

He extended a hand to shake hers, and let himself out the front door.

XXXX

"What's this?" Colin held up the envelope Rory had dropped in his lap before depositing one over Finn's shoulder as well.

"First round of invites."

"Does this make us the A list?" Finn asked.

"Actually it makes you the 'no postage needed' list. Thanks for saving me stamps," she smiled as she sat down at the coffee table with a pen and pulled out a book of stamps with the smallish stack of matching envelopes.

"Oh my God. You did it," Colin sat up, causing Rory to look at him in surprise.

"Did what?"

"Got him to bite the bullet. Let me see your left hand."

Rory giggled. "These aren't wedding invitations."

"What is it, then?" he held up the envelope, as if he were incapable of opening it.

"I don't know, Amazing Kreskin, you tell me."

"I think you should take over Logan's room, love, you're much more entertaining," Finn informed her as he tossed his envelope next to him on the couch.

"What about better looking?" she batted her eyelashes at him playfully.

"Goes without saying," he said as if she should have known, as he picked up his bowl of cereal and commenced eating.

"Aren't you going to open the envelope?" Colin asked, clearly agitated at his friend's behavior.

"It's a party of some kind, yes? Count me in," he said, looking at Rory. "There, I've RSVPed," he informed Colin.

"Jesus," Colin swore ripping open the cream-colored paper. He scanned the words and frowned. "This is vague."

Rory shrugged. "It is what it is."

"When will Logan be back?" he asked.

"Not sure."

"Why are you here?"

"I have stuff to do. Don't let me interrupt you, go on about your normal business. Walk around in your underwear, scratch yourself, talk about women; really don't let me stop you," she told him without taking her eyes off her handiwork as she continued to address and stamp the envelopes.

Colin looked at her in disbelief. "What exactly do you think we are, apes?"

"Can you keep it down, though? I sort of need to concentrate," she looked up at him expectantly. He let out a hassled groan and went into his room, causing Finn to laugh out loud.

"Yes, I do like it when you're here," he nodded as he flipped on the television, watching in silence as Rory went on about her task.


	26. How's It Gonna Be

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: How's It Gonna Be

Logan walked into Rory's room and flopped onto her bed, listening as the clicking of keys never even slowed during his entrance. She continued as he let out a sigh and rolled up onto his side to look at her.

"Hi."

"Hey," she said, looking down at her notes briefly as she continued her typing.

"You know, generally when someone comes to see someone, the person receiving the visitor stops what they're doing to find out why their guest has come."

"I am trying to get caught up on all the work I missed last week. I'm almost done. Besides, you never actually need anything when you come to see me."

"That's not true. I always need something when I see you," he not so subtly informed her.

"Well, if your reason can't be relayed in verbal form, you should come back tomorrow—I'm busy," she spoke stoically, not to be swayed.

"I'm getting a frightening glimpse of what it might be like to be married to you."

Rory stopped typing and turned to look at him with a smile on her face. "Fine. What can I do for you, Logan?"

"Should I be as terrified as I am right now?"

"Yes. Now, speak," she laughed.

"I was just wondering why I'm getting interrupted every time I try to study by people RSVPing to our little shindig."

"Well, your number was on the invitation."

"You're so going to pay for this. Do you know the conversation I just had with your grandmother?"

Rory giggled and walked over to him. She slid onto the bed, causing him to have to move over to accommodate her as well. "What did she say?"

"It wasn't her comments, it was more the endless questioning."

"You have to cut her off at the pass. Tell her you were studying and you'd see her Saturday, then hang up as quickly as possible."

"I tried that!"

She patted his arm. "It takes practice. You'll get better at it."

"Well, I just hope you never catch on to my tactics," he raised his eyebrows at her as he rolled her over onto her back and settled himself down on top of her, barely resting his weight into her.

"How did you get in here, anyway?"

He kissed her briefly before answering. "Paris is home. She has been remarkably happy to see me lately."

"Her opinion of you is on the rise. She used to think you were a self-serving rich frat boy with no morals."

"Ouch."

"Now she thinks of you more as the charming mischievous frat boy whose deviant ways can be straightened out a bit by my influence."

"Does she now?"

"Yep," she smiled before kissing him, not really wanting to talk about Paris.

"She's coming, by the way."

"Well, I had to invite her. All who would be affected by our plans, we decided."

"Your father called, as well," he brushed her hair back off her neck.

"Oh."

"He's coming. He referred to me as the 'creep who was feeling up his daughter in the coat room.' He said to tell you he can't wait to see you."

Rory nodded, and turned her head to look at her computer. She hadn't really expected her father to be able to come at such short notice, since he'd have to find a babysitter and all of that.

"You okay with that?"

"Yeah, I am. I just hope he keeps his behavior in check around Mom. And vice versa."

"I'm sure it will all be fine. Hey, what about Friday?"

She looked back up at him. "What about Friday?"

"We should start looking for places. Leases will be up soon, and we need to find a place."

"Oh right. Finding a place. I guess that will make living together easier."

"Sort of. I don't think you want to live with me and the guys. And I certainly never want to share a roof with Paris. In fact, I'm glad I don't even share a building with her."

"She's not that bad. And your friends love me."

"That is the first in a list of reasons I wouldn't want all of us to live together."

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Far away from Finn's ability to walk in on you in the shower."

She shook her head as she laughed at him. Her expression turned serious yet again after another kiss from him, and she bit her lip in efforts to get him to notice her pensive state of mind.

"Whatever it is, don't worry about it," he said, moving further down to pay affection to her neck.

"It's just, shouldn't we at least tell our friends what's going on, so someone will be able to back us up?"

"They'll back us up on the spur of the moment. Trust me, it won't be a first time occasion. We've gotten into a lot of trouble, not to mention out of trouble together, many, many times."

"As comforting as that is, this isn't trouble," she defended.

"Let me rephrase. We've made more than one authority figure upset with us, and still talked our way out of it, with much less information on the situation. Our friends know us, and they know the situation."

"I know, but," she sighed, wishing they had a better game plan than to just announce their plans to a room full of family and friends who would run the gamut of emotional reactions upon hearing said plans.

"It's going to be fine. It's not like we're going to have a press conference to answer questions after the announcement. We're having a celebratory party to share our good news with the people we love."

"That's our story and we're sticking to it?"

"You're starting to catch on, Ace."

"But what if," she began, but was quickly silenced by his lips on hers, not willing to let her worry about this anymore. The plans were set, it was going to happen. She needed to just live in the moment, and it was his pleasure to get her to learn to do that as often as was possible.

XXXX

"You're going to get a cramp."

"Shush, or I'll lose my train of thought."

"God forbid," he mocked, as she furiously scribbled her thoughts onto the legal pad. They'd seen four different apartments, and she'd taken detailed notes on each one. Her pro and con lists for each were staggering, enough to make him dizzy. And he'd seen each and every detail with his own eyes.

"So, the one on Main has better closets, but the one of Elm, it had an amazing kitchen."

"You don't cook."

"True, but given a good kitchen, I could learn."

"But where would your shoes live?" he teased, having seen the inside of the Gilmore stove on his visit a few weeks ago. He'd never contemplated a stove as a shoe storage device before.

"You need to take this a smidge more seriously," she rolled her eyes at him.

He took the list from her hands, under the pretense of studying it, but held it behind his back instead. She opened her mouth to protest, but he shook his head.

"Ah, ah, ah. Now, just hang on. Let me try something, and if it doesn't work, we can use your lists."

She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her right leg, making her left hip stick out, completing her stance of defiance. "Fine."

He smiled at her and nodded. "Good. Now, close your eyes."

She complied, but didn't change her stance. She wasn't going to give him complete satisfaction after having pooh-poohed her lists. No one mocked the lists without being punished.

"Now, picture yourself after a long day of class, ready to come home and take care of your man."

Now her faint smile turned to a frown, which caused him to laugh. "I'm kidding. You're all ready to settle down and study for hours on end. Don't know what got into me there," he teased.

She raised her eyebrows, as if threatening to open her eyes.

"Now, where do you see yourself doing all this at?"

She was quiet for a moment, and he studied her reaction. She gave a true smile, then opened her eyes. "I like the one on Main."

"Excellent."

"Do you like it?"

"I like anywhere you're going to be," he answered honestly, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to give him a hug. He kissed her cheek, and stepped back as she could feel her arms drop and go for her lists.

"Let's get rid of these, shall we? They are obsolete now, after all," he tested.

"It can't hurt to just give them one more go over, can it? Back up our decision with cold, hard facts? Huh?" she gave her sweetest smile.

"You're hopeless," he gave up, handing the lists back over to her, as she gleefully flipped through the pages as he pulled out his cell phone to call the leasing agent.

XXXX

She came into the back room, which had been set up for a large group. It was by no means anything fancy, just a gathering room at the back of the local pub. They didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea and jump to conclusions—they figured there would be enough of that going on as it was. Logan came in right behind her and stopped beside her.

"Finn and the gang just pulled up outside."

She nodded. "I'm glad they're the first ones here. What was the final head count?"

"Sixteen, including us."

"Everyone's coming?"

"Why does that sound like a problem?"

"No, no problem. Probably best, huh?"

"It's going to be fine."

She nodded as he kissed the side of her head. She slipped an arm aournd his waist, and he turned them both toward the main doorway as they heard a voice greeting them.

"Dear Lord, you aren't going to start all that so soon are you? Wait til we get some drinks down our palate first, won't you?"

"No alcohol tonight, Finn," Rory said, her face remaining completely straight.

"What? Logan, tell me she's kidding," he looked to his friend in desperation.

Logan smiled and gave Rory a soft pinch on her hip. "She's kidding. Though it was funny."

"There is no humor in sobriety," Finn informed them, before turning to find a waiter.

"Ah, yet another Finnism," Colin said, sitting down next to Jill. "So, give it up kids. Gilmore pregnant or something?"

"Excuse me, young man," came Emily Gilmore's voice from the doorway, sounding none too pleased.

Colin sat up straighter in his chair and Jill pinched him hard on the leg as Rory blushed furiously and made her way to greet her grandmother.

"Ignore him, Grandma," she hugged and kissed her grandmother. "Where's Grandpa?"

"Parking the car. Quite a charming place you've chosen," she said stiffly.

"It's a Yale hang out, and we knew everyone would be able to find it," Logan stepped in and shook Emily's hand.

"Well, that's true, I suppose. So, tell me Rory, what are we all gathered here for?"

"We're going to make our announcement when everyone's here, Grandma," Rory assured her. Emily's face lit up at the words 'our announcement,' but Rory held her tongue.

Slowly people trickled in, Rory feeling comfortable when Lane came walking in with her mother and Luke. Everyone had come indeed, with Christopher even toting GiGi along. Everyone was chatting quite animatedly, though the air was mixed with excitement and paranoia. Once everyone had ordered food, Logan stood up in his place next to Rory and clinked his half empty glass with a knife.

A silence fell over the crowd, as everyone's attention except Finn's was directed toward Logan.

"Finn, leave Lane alone," he instructed, causing the girl to blush harder while Finn extracted his arm from around her shoulders. Shaking his head and sighing, Logan looked up to Lorelai before looking to his father.

"So, I'm sure you're all anxious for us to tell you why you've been summoned here today. We appreciate everyone coming on such short notice."

"Cut to the chase, Logan," his father instructed, sitting back in his seat, still holding onto his scotch.

He felt Rory's hand at the back of his leg, as if lending her support. Her own eyes were locked on her mother's, who already knew what this was about of course, but like Mitchum feared there was more behind the moving in together scenario.

"Rory and I have decided to live together, starting after finals. We found an apartment yesterday, and we wanted everyone here to know and to celebrate the good news."

A stunned silence kept the crowd quiet. Rory and Logan both looked over their friends and family, as if to check for vital signs.

It was, of course, Paris who found it impossible to remain quiet a second later.

"Are you two insane?"


	27. The Peanut Gallery

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: The Peanut Gallery

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. Time was non-existent the last two weeks, but now I'm back! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews from the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one!

"Paris," Rory sighed, almost relieved to have to deal with her outburst first. She could handle a Paris-tirade. It was more the parental and grandparental kind she was hoping to avoid too much of today.

"No, Rory. Seriously, this is just perfect. You and Biff can't decide who's prettier, and you go off to Fiji to decide, and now you guys are leaving everyone else in the lurch? Thanks a lot, I mean, what am I supposed to do next year? Find a new roommate? You know how much I hate people!"

Rory sighed, and looked to Logan. At Paris' rant, he sat back down, growing weary at the thought of hearing the girl's list of complaints. "We aren't going to live together to wreak havoc on your world, Paris."

"Then why, tell me that," Paris countered.

"I'll tell you why, this weasel put her up to it," Christopher chimed in.

"Chris, stop," Lorelai whispered in her most menacing under her breath tone.

"Oh, so you are encouraging her in this?" Emily turned to Lorelai.

"What? Okay, now I understand everyone's losing their minds here, but we need to round them up and regroup," Lorelai snapped at her mother and Chris.

"Why exactly are you doing this?" Mitchum's tone was unusually pleasant as he posed his inquiry.

"Okay, obviously I didn't stress the part about gathering the people that love us to celebrate our good news enough," Logan said loudly.

"What did you expect, mate, I mean, it is all a bit fast," Finn said from his seat next to him.

"Oh my God, you aren't," Emily stood up, staring directly at Rory before glaring at Logan.

"Mom, you will stop right now! They are in love, and they are moving in together, now drink your wine and shut up," Lorelai said.

"How are you okay with this? This isn't like Rory," Chris asked, looking at Lorelai, but pointing to the couple of honor.

"How would you know?"

All eyes moved to Logan, who now stood up again, glaring at Chris. All Gilmore women suffered from dropped jaws and an inability to speak. Even those who didn't know what a true feat that was sat in awe of the sight.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing gives you the right to be so put out by this news," Logan informed the man.

"Nothing? I'm her father," he retorted.

"When it's convenient, sure, but think about this. She's happy; we're happy. Why can't you, her father, be happy about that?"

"There is no need for everyone to get so worked up, this isn't going to happen," Shira Huntzberger interjected.

"Can I say something?" Colin asked loudly, trying to drown out the nay-sayers.

"I wish you wouldn't," Emily shot him a look that clearly showed him that she hadn't forgotten his prior inquiry about Rory upon their arrival.

Logan let out a frustrated sigh and looked to his friend. "What?"

Colin cleared his throat and stood up, raising his glass as well. He smiled at the pair before looking out around the crowd.

"There have been a few of us in this room that were privileged enough to witness the struggle that was the inception of this relationship. I don't believe that the rest of you are grasping what an awesome feat you're bearing witness to today, in fact. So, allow us to enlighten you," he smiled as he spoke.

Rory looked from Colin to Logan, shock filling her expression. "What's he doing?" she whispered frantically into Logan's ear.

"I'm not sure, but go with it, Ace. I'll stop it if it gets out of hand."

"This isn't out of hand?" was her only retort, but both looked onto Colin and Finn, who now both stood in front of the gathered crowd.

"Col-Col is right," Finn announced, causing Stephanie, Lane, and Jill to snicker uncontrollably, despite the still unrivaled frustration on the older adults' faces. "These two have overcome incredible odds—their own pride and egos—to even get to the point where Logan here could call Gilmore his girlfriend without breaking into hives, and she could hear him say so much without strapping her track shoes on," he droned on. "We've put a lot of hard work, not to mention time that could have been spent on conquests of our own, into making them see that they were making us miserable with their insufferable moping after they called off their arrangement."

"Arrangement? What arrangement?" Emily spoke up.

"Uh, Emily, now isn't the time," Richard spoke up, eying Logan, and clearly understanding. Logan looked down, not wiling to make eye contact with the older gentleman.

"I am not going to sit here and listen to this," Chris shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as did Luke.

"I swear to God, Chris, if you don't stop," Lorelai threatened.

"Did you know she was off, having . . . arrangements with guys like this?"

"Finn and Colin, misguided as they sometimes are, have a point. These two were hopeless, until they finally got it," Jill stood next to Finn now, who nodded vigorously.

"See? A female agrees, that's endorsement," he acknowledged.

"Move this along, can we?" Logan asked under his breath. Stephanie stood as well, as if to add to the cause.

"They're good together, and they have asked us for our support. We all owe them that," she added.

"I still don't see why you have to move in together," Paris grumbled, knowing how miserable Rory had been during the limbo time of not seeing and getting back together with Logan.

"This is really what you want?"

Logan looked up, directly at his father. He nodded, and felt Rory take his hand under the table. The standing foursome smiled at the exchange and waited. Mitchum looked first to his wife, then to Lorelai. Lorelai bit her lip, and looked down, garnering more looks from Luke, who'd remained quiet all this time, Chris, and Emily as well.

"Then of course we'll celebrate this."

"You can't be serious!" Emily and Shira exclaimed at the same time. Their respective husbands put a hand to the women's forearms, in efforts to calm them, but to no avail.

"What are we supposed to tell people?" Shira asked her husband.

"This is not how things are done! If you want to live together, you get married!" Emily let her views be known.

"Mom, come on," Lorelai said softly.

"Just because you're living in sin doesn't mean that your daughter needs to follow in your unsuitable footsteps."

"Now, wait just a minute, Mom, first of all, I'm not living in sin, unless you think it's a sin that I live alone, because as soon as Rory here moves in with Logan, I will be."

"Really, Lorelai, no one asked for your opinion."

"Funny, I don't remember anyone asking for your opinion either, Mom."

"Okay, discussion time over," Rory stood up, not being able to take the in-fighting anymore. "It is perfectly clear to us who is willing to support our making decisions of our own free wills and who isn't. Grandma, Grandpa, I'm sure you might be disappointed at the sequence of which Logan and I are choosing to advance our relationship, but I thought you would be happy for me, for us. I love him, and we're being smart, and we want to be together, end of story. Mom, Dad," she looked for a moment at her father, who she felt angry with and sorry for at the same time after Logan's public chastising of him earlier, "I've always been able to count on you to support whatever I wanted, whether I asked for your opinions or not. Paris, you will survive this set-back to your living situation. Maybe you can get a single room, and get all the privacy from the world that you require. And you're always welcome to come and visit," she said, earning a tug on the leg of her pants, as Logan showed off his first sign of protest.

"Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger, I'm sorry if you have problems with this. You've made no efforts to hide the fact that our growing closer concerns you. This is going to happen, and I hope that you can accept it."

She sat down, earning a round of applause from the younger members of the Peanut Gallery, sans Paris, and including Lorelai. The older members looked less agitated at any rate.

Luke cleared his throat, the only person other than Lane that had remained completely silent through the whole ordeal. He stood up, and raised his glass.

"To Rory and Logan," he offered.

Logan's friends stood as well, and were quickly joined by Lane, who pulled Paris up. Lorelai stood, slipping a grateful arm around Luke's waist. Chris stood, following Lorelai's lead. Mitchum and Richard stood, joined slowly by their wives. Rory smiled at Logan, and everyone clinked glasses in honor of the decision that had been made and was on the way to being accepted. Or so they hoped.

XXXX

The rest of the meal, once the waiters came back in—deciding that the yelling had died down long enough ago to consider it safe—went fairly well. Finn attempted his best to charm Emily over, shelling out compliments like they were coming from a machine gun, and by her third glass of wine, a smile danced across her face.

"Maybe you should take notes," Lorelai whispered playfully into Luke's ear. "He seems to have the hang of sweet-talking Emily Gilmore."

"So, pump three glasses of wine into her? I think I can remember that without taking notes."

"Just pull out your diner pen," she reached inside his jacket to feel for his inner pocket.

"There is no such thing as a diner pen."

"Ooh, maybe you should invent one, patent it, you could make trillions, and then we could get all high and mighty about how Logan isn't hoity-toity enough for us."

"I thought you were okay with this."

"I wasn't given any other choice. And it's not like she's moving into his crack den, I'm sure they found a lovely apartment with a doorman that will look at me with just as much disdain as my own mother offers me."

"You show your support in such bizarre ways."

"Speaking of which, that was a real stand-up thing you did a while ago."

"I did it for Rory."

"Yes, and Rory's mother is going to thank you, repeatedly, later."

Luke couldn't help the smile that spread over his face at her suggestive statement. "I suppose there's no stopping you," he said, causing her to laugh.

"Nope."

"Lor?"

Lorelai looked up to see Chris had gathered GiGi's things up, and was ready to leave. "Can I speak with you and Rory for a minute?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll get her," she said, shrugging to Luke and moving to pull Rory out to the front entrance to bid a goodbye to Chris. "Hey, kid, come with me."

Rory looked up to her mother, and nodded. "Okay," she put her hand on Logan's shoulder as she passed him, and he watched the women disappear.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked as Lorelai entangled their arms and headed through the main part of the restaurant. "Is this a bathroom thing?"

"Nope, your dad wanted to say goodbye, out front."

Rory stopped still in her tracks, causing Lorelai to skid to a stop as well. "What?"

"I just, feel bad. What Logan said, about Dad, and," Rory hedged.

"Chris is a big boy. He knows his mistakes. And I have to admit, I was actually sort of impressed with Logan."

"You were?"

"Your dad screwed up with you. It's not a secret, but it's not like he's made a giant effort to repair that mistake, either. Has he really ever tried to get to know you?"

"Well, no, not in the way that you do, but we talk."

"About?"

"School. GiGi."

"I'm just saying, Logan had a point, and obviously he's got some balls."

"Can we refrain from talking about my boyfriend's balls?" Rory blushed.

"Can we talk about my boyfriend's--," Lorelai smiled evilly as Rory cut her off.

"I'm officially going to toss you out into traffic when we get outside. Just a fair warning."

Lorelai nodded. "I still warrant warning. That's encouraging. Let's go, your dad's waiting."

Chris was shifting a sleeping GiGi onto his other shoulder when the two women emerged from the restaurant. He gave them a half smile and they stopped in front of the pair.

"Those are quite some friends you've got there," Chris said, looking at Rory.

She smiled. "Yeah, they're pretty good."

"I didn't realize you and Logan had a rocky start."

Rory shrugged. "We were just in different places. It took us a while to realize we're better together."

"Well, I'm sorry, for not supporting you right away," he looked down before smiling at Lorelai. "I've grown too accustomed to letting your mom fill that role too well."

"She's good at it," Rory acknowledged, tightening her grip around her mother.

"Why do I get the feeling that you two are buttering me up for something?" Lorelai mused.

"I need to get her to bed. Call me if you need help packing or unpacking or anything."

"I will. Thanks for coming," Rory moved to hug her father on the childless side of his torso. He nodded and walked off, leaving the Gilmore girls alone yet again, watching his back grow smaller.

"Another successful encounter."

"No bloodshed."

"Speaking of which, we should get back in there."

"Logan can hold his own," Rory said with full authority.

"'Cause he has balls," Lorelai giggled.

"You're impossible."

More giggling.

"And two."

"Two, like the number of his--," Lorelai began, only to be cut off by Rory again.

"I think we should get back in there. Logan and I need to work on our allowed visitors list."

"If Emily's on there, and I'm not, I'm never speaking to you again, and I'm writing you out of my will."

"At least Emily would never talk about Logan's balls."

"Aw, now, don't be so sure about that. I bet you ten bucks that with one more glass of wine, and a certain amount of coaxing by my beautiful Finn, and Logan's balls will be mentioned by the refined Emily."

"I so shouldn't be taking this bet," Rory cringed as she and Lorelai made their way back into the crowd.


	28. Things Unspoken

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: Things Unspoken

"What'd I miss?" Rory breathed, as she took her seat back next to Logan. Lorelai stood next to Luke and Lane, and gave her daughter and Logan a knowing wink.

"What did I miss?" he shot back at her.

"Ignore her. Forever."

He gave a hesitant laugh. "Okay. Dad and Richard have insisted the three of us go golfing this week, to 'iron some things out.'"

"Is that some sort of golf pun I just don't find humorous?"

"No, this is their wives are still seething over the idea of having to report to their society friends that we would be living together with not even the promise of a ring on your finger."

"Not even a promise of a ring on my finger?" she asked, mocking shock.

He eyed her carefully, "Rory," he began soberly, but stopped when she couldn't hold back her wide grin any longer. "Good one. I think my heart stopped."

"I couldn't resist. I'm sorry they roped you into that."

"It'll be fine. I know what's coming."

"Good," she said, flashing him a grateful smile. She knew that she wouldn't do well under the pressure of both Emily and Shira for an entire game of golf. Though she'd probably be subjected to something like a DAR meeting, which she imagined probably lasted about the same length of time, but with tea and weird sandwiches instead of nine irons and little tees.

"Okay, kid, we're going to get out of here," Lorelai said, approaching the pair again, but with Luke and Lane in tow. Rory hugged her best friend.

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem. Just remember, I'm an old pro at living with boys and furnishing your apartment with no money, so I'm a wealth of good ideas."

Rory giggled. "Well, I'll be living with just one boy, and I would like to think that Logan's personal hygiene is a bit better than Zach and Brian's, but I will be on the no money boat."

"No, you won't," Logan insisted. Rory blushed a bit, and continued looking at her friend. "I haven't really gotten the 'where I'll be getting my money next year' plan down."

"Well, good luck, and call me."

"I will."

"Lane, wait!" Finn called, pushing past chairs in his way aside with much clattering. "Wait," he said again.

"So, I'll meet you guys at the car," Lane said hurriedly, moving out of the banquet room as Finn did his best to follow.

"I'm sorry, about him. Chasing unavailable women is sort of like a mental illness he has. You learn to ignore it—or strap him down when it gets out of hand," Logan explained to Lorelai and Luke.

Lorelai gave a laugh. "Lane is unavailable? I thought she was back on the open market."

"I'm sorry, I misspoke. She's not unavailable to him in the she has a boyfriend sense. She's unavailable to Finn in the she has too much good sense realm."

"You'd think he'd have more luck, what with the accent. It's very sexy," Lorelai commented, turning to see if she could catch a glimpse of the boy out the main doors.

"Excuse me," Luke interrupted her scan, and she gave him her best smile as she slipped an arm around his waist.

"Aw, honey, you know that diner lingo turns me on way more than any old Australian accent," she cooed.

"So, you have to go?" Rory interrupted.

"Yes, we do. But first, I feel as your mother I have the obligation to threaten to maim Logan here if he makes one wrong move," she said, trying her best at assuming the scary father with guns face. "But I suppose I'll settle for saying this: Logan, I barely know you, and you're moving in with my only child. Now, I can't say I'm wholly against the idea, but I would feel much better if I knew I could walk into your home at any time, and be welcomed. And to accomplish that, I want you to do the same."

"You want me to come to your house unannounced?"

"God no!" she said quickly. "I mean, sort of. I would like you and Rory to spend some more time in Stars Hollow, hanging out."

"Oh, uh," Logan looked from her to Rory, who looked fairly hopeful as well.

"It'd be easier to say yes now," Luke informed him, causing him to smile.

"Of course."

"It won't be so bad—besides, the better I know you, the better I can fend off my mother's planning your wedding behind your back."

"Good to know," he said, nodding as Lorelai and Rory hugged and kissed goodbye and the party lost two more guests.

"Four down," she sighed.

"Unfortunately, the four least threatening," he nodded.

"Gilmore, was that seriously your mother?"

"No, Colin, it was a sham. She's actually my second cousin on my father's side. Remarkable likeness, huh?"

"She's hot," he said, talking more to Logan than Rory. "And you know what they say—if you want to know what a daughter is going to look like later in life, take a good and hard look at the mother."

"Please refrain from taking a good hard look at my mother," Rory said to Colin in disgust. "Where's Jill?"

"Bathroom," he smirked. "Besides, just because I have a . . . Jill, doesn't mean I can't appreciate the view."

"It does if you're using X-ray vision to take in your view," Rory retorted.

"Wait a minute. You and Jill, what would you call that?" Logan asked, his interest peaked.

"We enjoy spending time together."

"Uh-huh. As?"

"As two very friendly people?"

"Say it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Colin, say 'Jill is my girlfriend.'"

"I wouldn't go as far as that," Colin shook his head.

"I would," Stephanie said, obviously annoyed at Colin's hesitation.

Logan raised his eyebrows at his friend. "Don't make us go through with what you guys did with Rory and me."

"Hey, you two aren't in the clearing yet, just focus on your own problems."

"Now she's a problem?" Rory asked in surprise.

"Hey, guys. Did you know Finn was wrapped around Lane's ankles by the front entrance?" Jill asked, coming back into the main room.

Logan laughed. "It's all you, my friendly _friend_," he said pointedly at Colin, who groaned and moved out to release the Korean girl from her Australian shackles.

Rory laughed as well, and scanned the remainder of the party. Shira and Emily were talking rather conspiratorially, as their husbands stood next to them, like twin pillars. The women smiled, and began migrating toward the younger group.

"Uh, why don't we all leave you guys alone," Stephanie said, noticing the same thing Rory had. "Come on, Paris. We can stop by downtown and get you a make-over."

"I don't need a make-over," Paris huffed.

"Sure you don't, hon, let's go," Stephanie soothed, grabbing the other girl by the elbow and leading her away.

Rory gave a stunted wave to the pair and felt Logan's hand at the small of her back, turning her toward the on-coming group. Emily came forward to hug her granddaughter, and Rory thanked them for coming.

"Oh, dear, we're just glad you two are happy," Emily offered.

"Thanks," Rory said, surprised to say the least.

"Shira and I have decided to have a gathering, at the Huntzberger home, next week, after the boys get back from their golf game."

"Oh?"

"So, we'll see you around six?"

Rory looked to Logan, who shrugged. "Of course we'll be there."

"Wonderful. Let's go, Richard."

"Rory," he said in a low voice, "Call my office sometime this week, there is a matter of importance I'd like to talk to you about."

"Oh, okay," she said, equally curious as to what both her grandparents were up to.

"Logan, your sister's birthday party is in two weeks," Shira said, talking her own business. "Please don't be late."

"I won't."

"And of course, bring Rory."

"I will."

"We'll see you two next week," she offered a tight smile before Mitchum led her out of the room, leaving the two alone. Rory slumped back against Logan's arm, and he let her rest her weight into him.

"Wow."

"Yep."

"What do you think next week is going to be?"

"That would depend."

"On what? How many goats I'm worth?"

"Sort of."

She turned and looked into his eyes to find the humor there. Surely he had to be kidding. There was none to be found, however. Before she could say anything, he kissed her forehead. "What did you expect? There is a way things are done, and we're not obliging. They are going to force the marriage issue."

"But, we aren't even through school yet!"

"Did you seriously think they weren't going to meddle?"

"Well, no, but," she stammered.

"It's fine. We won't do anything both of us don't want to do."

"Okay," she said, her brow now furrowed. What did she want, exactly? Certainly no more evenings like this one, that was the one thing she was sure of.

"Let's go, shall we?"

She nodded wearily. "Your place or mine?" he asked.

"Uh, I think I'm going home. You go, find the guys, or whatever."

"Hey, wait," he said, tipping her chin up to look directly at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, trying to sound as upbeat as possible. "I'm just tired, and I think I'd like some time alone, to get my thoughts collected."

He set his jaw, but nodded. "Okay."

"Thanks."

"I'll take you home," he insisted, in a tone that she wasn't up to arguing with tonight.

She nodded. "Okay," she agreed, taking his hand as they left behind the rubble of the gathering for the comfort of their own surroundings.

XXXX

"She's in love with me," Finn announced.

"She threatened you with a restraining order," Colin scoffed.

"It's a front. She doesn't want me to know how much she needs me," he sank down onto the couch in the common room. The three boys had met up after Logan dropped Rory off at her room earlier.

"You have more chance with Gilmore's mom. At least she thought your accent was sexy," Colin informed him.

"Honestly?" Finn sat back up, at the ready.

Logan threw a cushion at his friend's head. "Forget about it."

"But, she wants me. I cannot deny such a great beauty," he held the cushion to his chest.

"She's practically engaged."

"What is this world coming to?"

Logan rolled his eyes, and Colin shook his head. Colin decided to try to steer the conversation back to the possible. "So, what's up with the golf game? Is that the presentation of the ring ceremony?"

"Probably."

"You going to use this ring?"

"Maybe I'll get a pretty price for it at a pawn shop," Logan teased. "It'd pay for a few good trips."

"Do you know what your folks would do if you pawned an heirloom like the one you're no doubt to get handed?" Colin laughed. "Talk about your ass in a sling."

"The ring I get Rory isn't going to have been picked out by my great-great-great-great grandfather for some woman that he probably wasn't even faithful to. It's going to be picked out by me."

Finn and Colin shared a look of alarm and dread. The alarm for obvious reasons—though knowing this was serious, never had the subject of marriage been brought up by either party. Moving in together was one thing—objects were easily re-divided, and there were no undying promises to make the other happy and produce results.

The dread came from yet another source. Men their age—in their prime oat-sowing, binge-drinking, woman-sampling, rebel-rousing age—they didn't even joke about the M-word. It was the ultimate in party-killers, even more so than the L-word. It was permissible to admit you were in love, but to speak of marriage off the cuff like that . . . the two boys just stared at their friend.

"What?" Logan asked, clearly frustrated.

"You want to marry Gilmore?" Colin asked, full of seriousness.

"I didn't say that."

"You've thought about buying her a ring," Finn said, his voice also uncharacteristically soft and serious.

"I, we're," he began twice, but thought better of whatever line of thought he might have chosen. "She doesn't want to get married. Not while she's in school."

"And you, what are your thoughts?" Colin probed.

"On the institution itself or this specific instance?"

"Both," Finn offered, making it easier perhaps on his friend to get a rant out before admitting what he was hesitant to say.

"Marriage is . . . unnatural. For two people to be stuck in a promise they make, for fifty or sixty years—hell, we don't know how long we'd be committing to, they're increasing the life expectancy every day," he pointed to his friends, like they should have thought of this themselves. "Do you know anyone who's married that is happy? Look at our parents! I mean, who wants to end up like that?"

Colin and Finn nodded, understanding his viewpoint. "But then, I think about trying to see myself down the line, without Rory."

"And?" Colin asked, his normal tone of voice having been restored, trying to lend strength to his friend, whose façade was definitely cracking.

"I can't."


	29. In Pursuit

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: In Pursuit

The knocking grew louder as Lorelai attempted to disentangle herself from the blankets and various foodstuffs that had been weighting her down on the couch for the last two hours. Luke had a late night at the diner tonight, on this her night off, and she had settled in to watch AbFab on DVD as she awaited her midnight treat in the form of a weary boyfriend.

"I get it, you want me to open the door!" she called out as she shook the last of the blanket from her ankle, trying to flee the living room. At long last she was blanket-free and at the door.

"Oh. Hi," she said in a stunted way, frowning at the man on her doorstep.

"Hi. Is this okay?"

"Sure, sure, I was just," she bit her lip as she looked in toward her living room, "Hanging out. Do you like Funyons?"

Logan frowned now too, looking quite unsure as to what the woman was talking about.

"Don't worry, I have ranch dip if you need to drown out the flavor. They are high on the crunch factor, though. A very important quality in snack foods."

"Uh, sure," he said, figuring it might be a harmless segue into the living room. Lorelai closed the door behind him, and they moved into the living room scattered with the signs of her night in.

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting something?"

"Just the rotting of my brain and insides. Don't tell me Rory hasn't exposed you to an AbFab and Funyons night," she said disbelievingly.

"Can't say that she has."

"I have so much to teach you in the ways of the Gilmore," she wiggled her eyebrows at the younger man. "Sit, watch, learn."

He did sit, but his attention stayed on her and not on the television screen. Lorelai noted his expression and decided he probably hadn't really come all this way to eat crap and watch television, so getting to the point was probably best.

"Is Rory okay?"

He let out a breath and clasped his hands together in his lap. "That's what I was going to ask you."

"I don't understand. Aren't you two inseparable or something?"

"We were."

"Until the party?"

He nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "She wanted to be alone to think afterward, and she hasn't answered my calls since. She's left a couple of messages, when she knew I'd be in class, but other than that, nothing."

"Look, Logan, I shouldn't be getting involved in this," she began, shaking her head slightly.

"I understand," he said, nodding as he looked at his shoes.

"But I will."

He looked up to her face, filled with hope. "You will?"

"Listen. I was kidding about the ways of the Gilmore thing earlier, but honestly, we weren't a man-friendly household around here for many years. The only male role model Rory had was Luke. So, you know, she's good at translating English to grunts, but that's only really good in talking with any male in the Danes family and watching _Home Improvement_ reruns. Your relationship, it's been intense, and that's not a bad thing, but for her, like for me, it's freaky. It's uncharted territory. You guys are going to be living together, but also there's the whole parents not approving thing. Rory's not good with disapproval. Not much she's ever done hasn't been held up as an example by everyone around her, in fact," she said, not wanting to go into specific details. Though she knew Rory probably confided things in Logan, she wasn't sure how much of the Dean debacle she'd told him about. It certainly wouldn't help matters to go into too much detail of that disaster.

"I understand that she wants everyone to be okay with this, but she said she was fine with it. She said she just needed some time to clear her head."

"What do you want me to tell you?"

He sank back against the couch cushions and stared blankly at the paused screen. Lorelai held out a bowl of what looked like dehydrated onion rings that he was wary of touching.

"They won't hurt you."

"Do you have any data to back that up?"

"Rory and I have eaten these for years, and look at us. Don't we look fine?" Lorelai widened her eyes for effect, and Logan held in a laugh. It was clear where Rory had learned all her tricks.

"I've seen Rory eat foods and food combinations that would be the downfall of the strongest men on the planet. I will take a soda or something."

"I'll be right back," she nodded, standing up to go retrieve her unplanned guest a beverage. She stared at the cordless phone that lay discarded on the kitchen table and thought of calling her daughter, but figured it probably wasn't the best idea. Perhaps Logan wouldn't want Rory to know he came here like this. Grabbing a cold can from the refrigerator, she headed back in where the DVD player had automatically restarted the episode, and Logan was laughing at the television.

"Your first AbFab viewing?"

"Something I should be ashamed of, I'm sure," he nodded, taking a drink of the soda.

"At least you know it," she shrugged. They watched for a few moments, seated side by side on the couch. Lorelai looked over at him one more time before turning the television off completely.

"Okay, look. I realize I told you to come over more, but Luke will be here in like two hours, and he might not like finding that I've replaced him with someone that drinks caffeine and watches AbFab willingly. It might make him nervous," she smiled devilishly.

"I didn't mean to end up here. I just didn't know what else to do," he paused, obviously caught up in his own thoughts. "Can I tell you something?"

She nodded, wondering what had been going on so far during this visit. "Yeah."

"You can't tell Rory," he impressed.

"Got it."

"I'm meeting our fathers for golf tomorrow," he swallowed, "And they're going to give me the hard court press."

"Meaning?"

"They want me to propose. It's almost certain I'll get my grandmother's engagement ring during drinks."

Lorelai nodded. It didn't surprise her; what she wanted to know was exactly how he and her daughter felt about this development. She wondered just how much she was going to find out from him during this visit.

"Bet that's not out of a box of Cracker Jacks, huh?"

"Not exactly."

"So, wow," she said, suddenly feeling the hit of the knowledge that her daughter could be engaged in the course of the next day.

"What would you think?"

Now her eyes were as wide as they could go, courtesy of shock. "It's hard to say, not having seen the ring and all," she joked.

"Lorelai, I don't want to piss you off, and I really don't want to scare her off."

"What are you saying, Logan? That you want this?"

"I just need to talk to her."

Lorelai nodded. "I can call her, get her over here," she offered.

"Can I call, from your phone? Maybe she'll answer that way?"

Lorelai smiled. "I shouldn't let you; she'll blame me, you realize this."

"It's for her own good. I didn't think mothers could get in the way of their child's own good."

"Well, it is in the handbook," she said in concession. "The phone's on the kitchen table. I'll stay in here, take your time."

"Thanks," he nodded and walked out of the room, leaving her to her Funyons.

XXXX

"Hey mom," came the voice he'd been attempting to contact for the better part of the last two days.

"Rory."

"Logan?"

"You got me."

"But this is," she paused. "Where are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm, at your mother's."

"You're what? Why?"

"Rory, you wouldn't return my phone calls."

"I've called you back."

"Let's not get into that, shall we?"

"Okay, so tell me why you're in Stars Hollow."

"If I hadn't come here and called you, would you be talking to me?"

"I'm not avoiding you."

"I never said you were."

"You implied."

"Rory, come on."

"I've just been busy. Making plans, setting up meetings," she explained.

"Meetings?"

"I'm meeting Grandpa tomorrow morning. He was quite insistent that we meet early tomorrow morning."

"I need to see you," he demanded. "This isn't negotiable. I have to talk to you."

"Look, it's getting late, and I am meeting Grandpa early. Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm coming to your room."

"Logan," she began in protest.

"Don't think I can't get in. I have master keys like you wouldn't believe."

"Oh, I would," she came back. "Fine. Come over. But you aren't spending the night. I have to meet Grandpa at 7 a.m. sharp."

He hung up after she did, and looked around the kitchen for a moment. He looked into her room, taking a moment to really study it. It wasn't so different from her room at Yale, it definitely spoke of her. It was just younger, less lived in. He pictured her touches on their new apartment together. He was still standing in the doorframe when Lorelai came down the hall and stood behind him.

"Casing the joint?"

"She said I could come over."

"Then I'd go. We Gilmore women are notorious for changing our minds for no good reason," she teased him. "And we're always right."

"I knew those two," he assured her.

She had to smile at the fact that he said it like it didn't even faze him. "Hey, next time you come over, bring my daughter, would you?" she said as he reached the front door.

"I'll work on that," he agreed and then he was gone, leaving her to kill another hour and a half before she could curl up with Luke.

XXXX

Logan stood in front of yet another front door, waiting to be let in. He was actually starting to consider his knocking technique. A long series of hard, sharp raps. Developed over years of being used to knocking on doors of large houses, hoping the help could hear it, though tonight he'd been at much smaller homes, and not such an aggressive technique was needed. Perhaps that's why he was constantly facing such annoyed looking females tonight.

"What do you want?"

"Good evening Paris. I assume Rory is expecting me?"

"I don't think I should let you in. She's been in a funk, to which I attribute to you."

"I didn't put her in a funk. Perhaps it was your tirade at the gathering the other night?"

"Even if that's true, the blame still lies with you."

"Look, Paris, as much as I enjoy our talks, I need to speak with Rory. Are you going to let me in, or do I need to go around to her window?"

"Fine. But I have a security whistle I plan on deafening you with if I hear any signs of protest coming from her room."

"It's been enlightening as always, Paris," he said, moving past her finally and heading directly for Rory's door. He wasn't knocking this time. Closing the door quickly behind him, he rested against it, looking Rory dead in the eye.

She was already in bed, but her light was still on next to her on the nightstand. She remained silent, to which he took as his cue to begin.

"Care to tell me what I did? I'm fully prepared to apologize."

"What makes you think you did something?" she asked quietly.

"Other than your avoidance of my presence, your mother's looks of pity, and Paris' threats to my person?"

She had to smile. "Yeah."

"Talk to me," he said, moving to sit next to her on the bed.

"I just needed to think. About things."

"Be vaguer."

"This. Moving in. The prenuptial arrangement that the Hartford society set is hammering out as we speak."

"Oh, that," he teased, leaning in to kiss her.

"You're okay with all of this?" she asked, clearly harried.

"You're not?" his tone wasn't leading as to how he felt as he turned the question back to her.

"It's fast. I mean, apart from you and me," she sighed.

"But it's not. I want to know how you feel about you and me," he searched her eyes, and immediately she softened.

"You and me, that's what I'm sure of, but everything else," the worry seeped back into her voice by the end of her sentence.

"Screw everything else."

"Logan, be serious."

"What does anything else matter?"

"Because it does."

"You're afraid of what everyone else thinks, but Rory, this is our lives, not theirs. You still want to move in with me?"

"Of course!"

"Then you can't shut me out for two days!"

"I'm sorry," she said in frustration, her hands thrown up in the air.

"What is the meeting about tomorrow morning?" he continued rapidly.

"I don't know."

"He didn't say anything?"

"No."

"But what do you think it's about?"

"I don't know!"

"He's your grandfather, you have to know."

"I didn't grow up in their house; I don't know what early morning meetings mean!"

Logan leaned back against the headboard, hoping Paris wasn't pressing her ear to Rory's door, whistle at the ready.

"It won't change our moving in together, whatever it is," she said quietly.

He looked up at her suddenly, his eyes trained on hers. "Good," he said, moving to kiss her again. This time he was much more successful as she kissed him back. He moved in closer, further in toward her despite the blanket barrier between their bodies. "Good," he whispered again.

"Can you stay?" she barely spoke the words, she more vibrated her question against his neck.

"Yeah."

"Even though I'm going to kick you out early?"

"I'm all yours," he assured her, sliding his legs under her blankets and resituating them so that he was cradling her against him while she closed her eyes.

"I can't believe you went to see my mother," she giggled after a moment of comfortable silence.

"I'm so never going to be able to live this down."

"What did she make you do?"

"What? Nothing," he lied.

"Come on, spill. If you don't tell me she will, and that will be much worse," she warned him.

"AbFab and Funyons."

More giggling. "Are you sure you still want to move in with me?"

"Abso-freaking-lutely."


	30. They

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: They

Rory thanked the waiter that had just brought her a second cup of coffee. She'd been sitting in she small café in New Haven for almost fifteen minutes, growing more nervous by the second as she awaited the arrival of her grandfather.

Waking up this morning in Logan's arms had deferred her concerns, as always. It was like his super power, the side effect of consuming him. There was no question as to if their being together was worth the uproar it was causing among their families when his arms were encasing her against his chest. There was something about the way her skin seemed to lightly adhere to his after a night together that made her feel like being separate from him was wholly unnatural. He hadn't agreed to let her out of the prison he'd created with his limbs until she promised to call him if she needed him. For any reason. There was no class he wouldn't mind being pulled out of, he reminded her, even though the thought was foreign to her.

Despite his best efforts, however, she'd left her room in plenty of time and was actually ten minutes early to meet the patriarch of her family. She had been glad to get her first cup of coffee out of the way—needing the fix and not wanting the lecture about multiple cups of the caffeine-laced liquid in the morning. But by the time she finished her second cup and flagged the waiter to bring her a third, she was beginning to worry she might develop a stimulant-induced tick by the time he showed.

"I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting, have you been here long?" Richard came in apologizing as he slid into the seat across from his granddaughter.

She gave a tight smile and shook her head as the waiter positioned a replacement cup in front of her.

"Anything for you, Sir?" he asked politely, to which Richard ordered a cup of coffee as well.

"A second cup of coffee, your grandmother would be aghast," he chuckled to himself at the rare occurrence.

"You go, Grandpa," she said supportively, not wanting to focus the attention on her own consumption. "How was your drive?"

"Oh, fine, fine. I know you probably have class sooner rather than later, I don't mean to keep you. I appreciate you coming out so early on a school day," he reiterated.

"No problem. It seemed like you really needed to talk to me," she took a sip of her drink as she waited for him to continue.

"That I did. I felt it prudent to speak with you before the golf game later on this afternoon. You do know about the golf game, don't you?" he looked at her with concern.

She nodded slowly, putting her cup down on the table and rubbed her lips together. "Yes. You, Logan, and Mr. Huntzberger, right?"

"Has Logan spoken with you about the implications?" he leaned in conspiratorially.

"Uh, well," she bit her lip and considered what she wanted to say. Making light of the situation didn't seem appropriate, and she wasn't quite sure what had her grandfather so worked up. "I guess a little. Why?"

"Why? Rory, you have to realize that this is no simple game of golf. In this one afternoon, much of the merging of these two families will occur," he informed her, to which she furrowed her brow in confusion. "What I wanted to find out from you, before this meeting occurs, is this what do you want? A future with Logan?"

"I—have to decide right now?" she asked.

Richard sighed. "Your grandmother was a bit shocked to learn of your decision to live with Logan. We knew you two were seriously dating, of course, and we're very pleased. But this can't just happen. There must be intentions stated, in the very least. It's a simple question; do you want a future with this man?"

"Grandpa, I appreciate your caring and concern, but this is between Logan and me."

Richard sighed again, wanting to remain as gentle as possible with her, and took a discerning taste of his coffee. "I understand your misconceptions, and while I understand where you get the penchant to be independent and figure these things out on your own, a union with Logan simply will not be that simple. I want to back your decisions, but in order to do that, I need all the information."

"Why do I suddenly feel like you're my campaign manager?"

"I suppose that is a fitting analogy," he said encouragingly, not catching the sarcasm that dripped from her voice.

"Grandpa, look," she put up a hand to stop him. "Logan and I are moving in together. That is all we've decided. Neither he nor I are in a position to speak for the other or what might happen in the future."

"I will say this as plainly as I can. If you want to be with Logan, the two of you need to start to stand as a united front in all matters. Especially in front of his parents, who have a certain vision of how these matters work. They are important people and will not hesitate to use any space between the two of you to their advantage."

"And these people are your friends?" she shot back.

"This is quite a different world you've fallen into, little girl. I know your mother raised you to keep you out of it, but it certainly hasn't happened, now has it? I want you to be happy, and I am willing to help you acclimate to this way of living as much or as little as needed for your happiness to occur. All you need tell me is what will make you happy before I reach the Club."

Rory sat wide-eyed as she listened to her grandfather and nodded slightly as he finished. She thought for a moment and took another sip of coffee.

"I want to be with Logan, despite the circumstances."

"Very well," he smiled.

"Grandpa?" she asked, her voice full of hesitation.

"Yes, Rory?"

"What—what's really going to happen today?"

Richard looked down at his coffee and he sighed. "I'm not sure. There is a lot of pressure from Shira and Emily to produce a wedding, should the two of you remain determined to be together."

Rory nodded. "And?"

"And, I'm guessing Mitchum will come armed with the proper accessories to make sure Logan leaves our meeting fully prepared to make that happen."

Her eyes went wide again, and she sat back against her chair back. Her stomach had left her body sometime during her grandfather's last statement. "You don't think that he'd actually propose—do you?"

Richard smiled kindly. "Honestly, I think he'd be a damned fool not to."

XXXX

"Should you be driving and talking on the phone? It's dangerous. Especially the way you drive," she reasoned.

"I'm a good driver, and I've got you on speaker. Now, talk," he implored her, trying for the fifth time to get her to spill her guts.

"Seriously, even speaker phone is dangerous—you're paying attention to what the other person is saying and not the car screeching through the intersection, running the red light, and BAM! You're dead."

"I'm sorry, but somehow talking to you makes me blind and deaf?"

"I'm just saying. You should get off the phone."

"So you don't have to tell me what happened this morning with your grandfather? Come on, Rory, what did he say? You're not seriously going to let me walk into that lion's den with no foresight at all?"

She sighed. "He just told me that you and I needed to present a united front."

"A united front?"

"Yes."

"Against what?"

"In order to get what we want. Whatever that is."

"He didn't ask what we wanted?"

"Well, not specifically worded in that way, no."

"How specifically did he word it?"

"I can't say, exactly."

"Rory, I'm going to be pulling into the parking lot in five minutes. I'd like to know how on guard to be here," he informed her.

"He asked what I wanted," she conceded.

"And you told him?"

"That I wanted to be with you."

"In what context?"

"You already know the answer to that," came her stressed response.

"Actually, I have an inclination to believe I know the answer to that. I'm alarmingly unsure of what you might actually say in the face of having to answer about your specific intentions toward me."

"We are not going to have this conversation over speaker phone."

"Rory," he sighed. "I just pulled into the Club. I can see my father standing on the course from here. I'm not playing games here."

"Is this about the united front?"

"Uh, yeah."

Silence filled Logan's car for an extended beat. "I don't like how I'm being forced to make all these decisions on the spot."

He took in her retort and figured if he was going to get a satisfactory response out of her before joining his party, he was going to have to use some sort of gentle coaxing. Or threaten a nervous breakdown; he wasn't sure which would work better.

"I'm not asking you to decide anything right now. I just want you to tell me what you already know."

"I know that we haven't talked about anything more serious than moving in together. I know that living with you is the only option I see right now."

"Okay. Thank you," he added. "I'm going to call you as soon as this is over."

"You want me to have a wallow fest ready for when you get back?"

"I'm sorry, a what?"

"Wallowing—you know, ice cream, pizza, sad movies, pajamas, angry chick music. What you do after a break up to make yourself feel better."

"I've never broken up with anyone before."

"What?"

"I've never dated anyone else. You know this."

"Wow. There is so much for you to learn about life, Huntzberger."

He chuckled. "Looking forward to it, Ace."

She hung up smiling. She hoped he wasn't walking into a hornet's nest as she sat on her bed, enjoying the peace and quiet of her dorm room. It hardly seemed fair. Her grandfather had instilled her with the idea that Logan was going to walk out of the Club with instructions and provisions to propose. Encouraged by both families, from the sounds of it. Even Logan had made illusions to the idea of this meeting being about the fine details of dowry arrangements. He'd promised her they'd do nothing they weren't ready for.

But he'd managed to leave out any details about what he actually was ready for.

She wasn't going to even let herself imagine the possibility of marrying Logan. Not yet. He just said himself he'd never even been through a break up. How could he be sure of whether or not he wanted to get married if he'd never even dated anyone else? There was no use imagining the impossible. She had homework to do, and real life to engage in.

XXXX

"So, you've been practicing your game since last time?" Mitchum asked as Logan stepped up to the tee, readjusting his grip and eying the far-off hole.

"Worried, are you?" he asked as he drew back and swung his club expertly, sending his ball flying down the fairway.

"Looks like he should be," Richard chuckled as they began the slow walk to the putting greens.

"It is the problem with providing your children with the benefits of your experience. They take pride in beating you at your own game," Mitchum sighed as he swung his club back and forth lightly in his hand. "At least your sister lets me win every now and then."

"Honor wasn't taught to kill or be killed, it's not lady-like," Logan shot back. "You never sent me to charm school, if you remember."

"Maybe that's where we went wrong," Mitchum snickered. "Perhaps you'd have learned some valuable lessons there. Be glad you never had to deal with boys, Richard."

"Yes, well, I can't say as girls are much easier to deal with. At least with boys, it's easy to understand their thought processes. With girls, who knows?"

Logan looked at the two men and sighed, standing back to wait for them to take their next shots. It was the eighteenth hole at last, and the moment of truth was coming. Unfortunately it wasn't who would win this round. It was clear that he was winning. He'd considered holding back, to put his father in a better mood, but he decided that wasn't in his best interest. Now was not the time to show weakness. He knew it. His father knew it. Richard knew it.

"Looks like I need to hit the driving range after work more often. Your mother won't look kindly on that," Mitchum said as Logan tapped his ball into the final hole, winning by quite a bit.

"You're only in competition with yourself in golf," Logan informed him.

"Like hell. Life is a competition, you against everyone else."

"How 'bout a drink?" Logan said loudly, leading the way into the club. Richard and Mitchum smiled as they shook their heads, following the younger man into the building.

XXXX

"Well, I see no reason in prolonging this any longer. Let's get down to the subject at hand, shall we?" Mitchum said as soon as they'd settled down at their table.

Logan sat back and crossed his arms, trying to look unaffected. "Yes, because prolonging it further would be asinine."

"That's enough, Logan."

"I'm just agreeing with you, Dad."

"Mitchum, I assume you and Shira have been discussing the situation?" Richard asked knowingly.

"We have. She's been quite preoccupied, since the announcement. Logan, I'll have you know, the stunts you've pulled in your life—as impressive as your friends might find them—I've always been able to overlook them as overzealous adolescent pranks. But since you've decided to pull Rory into things and risk sullying both of your futures," he began, but Logan held his hand up.

"I'm sorry, but just how have I sullied her future, did you say?"

"I understand that you love Rory. Your mother and I, from what little access you've allowed us to have, have no problem with her. We've known Richard and Emily for decades; it's a fine family she's from."

"Why do I feel a but coming on here?"

"But there are ways to go about a relationship as promising and delicate as this one is."

"That is exactly how Emily and I feel," Richard nodded. "And I know that Rory takes this very seriously as well."

Mitchum nodded. "I should hope that you will take how you plan to proceed with this relationship with a great deal of caution. Not just for the sake of both families, or yourself, but for this woman you claim to love."

Logan bit his tongue as his father dared to test his feelings. "Come out with it, Dad. What do you want?"

Mitchum nodded and reached into his breast pocket. "Moving in together, not only is out of the question without a promise of a future commitment, it solidifies your standing as an eternal bachelor. You will not be taken seriously in the business world without a wife and a family to speak of. Depending on Richard's blessing, I think you should take stock of your future, and think of using this," he placed a ring box on the table by Logan's unused napkin.

He stared at it for a moment in recognition, before looking up to his father and Richard.

"You want me to propose," he said slowly.

"This union would be supported by everyone, Logan," Richard assured him. "It's what Rory wants."

Logan held Richard's gaze for several seconds, before turning his head and revealing that he was more staring off into space than focusing on anything around him. Blinking, he looked down at the supplied betrothal adornment and picked it up in his hand. Feeling its weight, he held it for just a minute before putting it back down in front of his father.

Standing up, he straightened his shirt before speaking to both men.

"I won't be needing that," he informed them, and then turned to take his leave of the meeting; leaving an astounded pair in his wake.


	31. Just the Price I Pay

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: Just the Price I Pay

AN: sorry for the slower pace of chapter crank out—between the fic juggling I've been doing and life. . . it's gotten a little slower. I appreciate all the kind words and support you guys have heaped on me. It's much appreciated and keeps me motivated (believe it or not).

Logan sped directly for Branford dormitory the second that he took his abrupt leave of his golfing partners, as he'd promised her before on the phone. He cut the ignition to his car immediately after shifting his car out of gear and slumped down into his seat, letting his head fall against the steering wheel.

They hadn't disappointed him in their presentation. He just hadn't expected to feel quite the way he had as it all unfurled before his eyes. It'd been like seeing an overly hyped film. Maybe it was the way they seemed to be talking about him, despite the fact that he was sitting at the same table. Maybe it was the knowledge that taking that ring meant buying into how it was supposed to be. How it had been forever. If he took that ring, nothing would ever change. And he couldn't live with that option.

He hesitated in opening his eyes, which had fallen closed as his forehead made contact with the center of the horn base. He felt like he might be violently ill at any moment. He didn't want to do this now. He wanted to go somewhere, blow off some steam, get the words right—but he'd promised her. And he always kept a promise.

He just needed one more minute.

XXXX

Paris didn't look pleased. Not that she ever looked all that thrilled when she opened the door to find him on the other side, but this was definitely a more evil, prison guard, cross me and I'll cut you look on her face. Suddenly the thought that a Halloween mask of her would be a big seller caused the corners of his mouth to pull upward, but he willed them to stay down.

"Go home, Logan."

"You know, I think I'm growing on you, Paris."

No comment came from her, just a narrowing of her eyes.

"You called me Logan, not Huntzberger or the self-serving pompous playboy. I'm obviously gaining your precious favor."

"I already knew you were clueless. Did you come here to give me a quote to put it on the official record?"

"Okay, look, Paris. I'm tired. As much as I enjoy the verbiage we throw at one another from time to time, I really would like to see Rory."

"And if you'd stop trying to be cute, you'd have realized by now that your desires aren't to be met today."

"Meaning?" he asked impatiently.

"She doesn't want to see you, Logan. Buy a clue," she said, moving to shut the door in his face.

He caught the door with an open hand, easily holding it open. "I need to see Rory. I'm not going to--," his voice lowered as his patience wore thin.

"No, Logan, I'm not going to be bossed or bought by you. Do you hear me? Rory is my friend, and I don't care about anything but her here. She's done a lot for me in the past and I think it's high time I step up and do the same for her. She's hurting and it's your fault, so you don't get to come in and try to clean up your mess. You've had your shot. It's my turn now."

"She's hurting? What happened?" his shoulders slumped at the utterance and he looked like the wind had been knocked out of him. "Paris?"

"Okay, see, now I'm beginning to think that you don't know what's going on here, and that would mean either you're incredibly daft or you—how can you not know?"

"In five words or less, Paris, please," he gripped the door handle.

"Richard was just here."

"What? Impossible! I broke the speed of sound getting here," he shook his head, as Paris actually looked at him with pity. That was what threw him back in the game. "What did he say?"

"I don't know. I just got home, and he was sitting on the couch next to her, and she was crying. He hugged her and when they saw me, he left and she went into her room."

"And then?" he pumped, feeling the blood rush from his head.

"And then she left."

"Where did she go?"

"She said not to tell you."

"Paris, please," he pleaded, his voice breaking a little from the disuse of the tactic. He had come close before with Rory, but now he had no other choice. He had to talk to her.

Paris sighed and let go of the door. "She was headed home. But I didn't tell you that. And I'm sure that you will respect her wishes and give her some time to cool off. I'm not sure what you did, but she was clear that she needed to get away from here because of you."

Logan nodded mutely. He stood before her, catching his breath and staring into space. He finally looked her in the eyes. "Thank you."

And then he turned to walk away. Paris watched his defeated gait as he rounded the corner away from their hallway, and she closed the door feeling completely unsure as to what the best thing for her to have done was. She just hoped she'd done it.

XXXX

"You look like you need a drink," Finn observed as his friend entered the suite. Logan moved to the couch in the center of the room and fell against the cushions.

"Make it a double."

"Shit," Finn said under his breath. "Colin!" he called, moving to the bar cart and starting a round of drinks.

"Finn, I said," he began complaining as he emerged from his room, but halted in both step and speech when he saw Logan. "You look like shit."

"Well, at least it's a consensus," he reasoned as Finn handed out drinks.

"What happened?"

"Do you have the ring?"

Logan looked to his friends, thinking this was the most unlikely conversation they would have ever had in the past. If you would have told him a few months ago that he'd be sitting around depressed about a girl while they asked for details of his love life and about jewelry procurement, he would have bruised a lung from laughing so hard. But it didn't feel so funny now. He took a burning sip of the whisky Finn had poured.

"No. I don't have the ring. I also don't have Rory."

Colin and Finn continued to stare at him, waiting for further explanations. When all they were met with was him taking another sip of the wince-inducing liquid, they exchanged a look.

"I don't get it," Colin admitted.

"Me either," Logan laughed. "No, actually, the sick thing is, I do. And there's nothing I can do about it. I refused to play by their antiquated rules and now they've locked me out."

"Details, mate, we need details."

"They offered me the ring. I told them I didn't need it and left. By the time I got to Rory, Richard had been there and she'd left, leaving only the instruction that I not be told where she was."

"How do you know all this?" Colin asked.

"Paris."

"Wait—Paris told you something in confidence?" Finn asked, concerned. "I thought she hated you on some cosmic, cellular level."

"She does. I begged."

Eyes widened, except Logan's—his closed.

"Did she tell you where Rory is?" Colin asked, trying to get to a solution as fast as possible. Logan needed a plan to get him out of this unnatural, self-defeated behavior he was exhibiting.

"She went home. And I'm supposed to leave her alone."

"Well, that's just too damn bad," Colin said, standing and reaching for his phone. He dialed and pointed to his friends. "Get your stuff and let's go."

Logan shook his head. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a driver. We'll all go."

"She's not going to--," Logan sighed, knowing what level of pain she must be in right now, from how she'd reacted. And when she didn't want to do something, it was damn near impossible to convince her otherwise.

But not completely. Not for him. He looked up hopefully at Colin.

"Does she have all the proper information?" Colin asked knowingly.

"No, but--,"

"Come on, man, you have to try. We'll be your first line of defense. I'll sweet talk the mother, and you can sneak past. They won't know what hit them," Finn promised.

Logan stood up and straightened his shoulders. "Just give me a minute to grab some stuff," he consented, moving toward his room. "Oh, and you better be hoping right now that the girls are alone. Lorelai's boyfriend looks like he might have a rough right hook," he disappeared into his room and shut the door behind him.

"She has a boyfriend?" Finn inquired.

"He was at the party," Colin nodded. "The one that looked like a lumberjack got shoved into a suit against his will?"

"Ah. Him. I thought he was some kind of bodyguard. All beautiful women have bodyguards."

"Well, we better hope this bodyguard isn't around. An angry, protective mother will be hard enough to deal with."

Logan reemerged and stood before them with a bag slung over his shoulder. "Okay. Let's do this."

"You know what you're going to say?" Colin asked.

"The truth."

"And that is?"

"Something she needs to hear before anyone else."

His friends nodded in silent agreement before slapping his back and heading out to their procured mode of transportation. They were off to find the girl.

XXXX

Lorelai left her daughter on the couch, who was now asleep from having exhausted herself solely by crying. She'd wrapped her arms around her the moment she came through the door, not getting much detail, but hanging on as Rory shook and sobbed, her face burying into the pillow that Lorelai had shoved into her lap for added comfort. That's all her daughter needed right now. She'd managed to slip out from under her sleeping form when the knock came at the door. She'd have to tip Joe extra for remembering to knock—the doorbell surely would have woken her daughter.

"That was fast--," she began, smiling as she rifled through her purse for cash. Her expression quickly changed when she saw the three men standing sheepishly on her front porch.

"Lorelai," Logan sighed, his eyes apologetic.

"Turn around and go back to school."

"We can't do that," Logan shook his head.

"Well, you aren't coming in here. I guess that leaves roaming around town. You might be safe—you never can tell how many people have seen how upset Rory is, what with the top-notch gossips we have around here. Luke may or may not know. It's your risk I suppose."

"Lorelai, you don't--," he began, but Finn jumped in to save him.

"Listen, Love, we understand that fair Rory is upset, but she needn't be. All she needs is a moment alone with our boy here, and all will be like new."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow at the man that had stepped in front of the disheveled version of her daughter's until recently preppy and refined boyfriend. "Not that I am likely to believe anything that any of you say, after having seen the state my kid is currently in," she pulled from her most impartial reaches of her body. "Should I allow Logan anywhere near my daughter tonight, what exactly would he possibly say to right this situation?"

"Do you even know what happened?" Logan asked softly.

"Well, no," she admitted. "But your name was mentioned between sobs."

He closed his eyes at the mention of her state of anguish. "Would you believe me that this isn't my fault?"

Her arms crossed. He hadn't thought so. "Just give me five minutes. You can clock it, and throw me out on my ass if she isn't any better after that."

"We'll keep you company," Finn smiled.

"Do you swear to me that you won't make this worse?" she questioned Logan. All eyes fell on him.

"I don't think it can get any worse than this."

Lorelai opened the door wider and grabbed her jacket. "I'll take the boys to Luke's for coffee. If the pizza comes, pay for it. I'm only a phone call away, and I can have the brute squad here in three seconds or less," she warned him before taking Colin and Finn with her out into the night by foot.

Logan let out an exhale and stepped into the house. Closing the door behind him, he stepped cautiously into the main room. Rory was curled up on the couch, gripping a pillow tightly as she slept. He could tell her face was tear stained, and it was clear though she slept, she was finding no relief at the moment. He took the few steps to bring him directly in front of her head and dropped down to his knees. Figuring he was on a clock, he put a hand out to touch her, even though he hated to wake her.

She didn't stir, but her face seemed to soften as he held his palm against her cheek. He felt a lump forming in his throat—and he cursed the irony of having been dreading talking to Rory earlier. Now everything was just magnified, completely blown out of proportion. It would have been so much easier earlier on.

"Logan," she breathed, her eyes still closed. He couldn't tell from her voice if she was awake, asleep, upset, or glad for his presence.

"I'm right here," he whispered into her ear, leaning closer to place a kiss on her cheek. "Wake up, Ace," he coaxed, feeling like sand was falling on top of his head from his position at the bottom of an overturned hourglass.

Her bloodshot blue eyes opened slowly, disbelievingly. She had expected to find her mother still next to her, coaxing her awake to eat the pizza that she vaguely remembered her ordering. Or maybe it had just been something she'd counted on automatically, like how she had come to expect a cup of coffee to appear in front of her at Luke's Diner, or how she could count on the rip in her skirt to be mended without her asking. She was sure she'd imagined Logan's touch—she could accept the fact that she might dream of him for a while. Loss isn't instant. It takes a long time to adapt to, no matter how abrupt the shock.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Not unless I am, too. Though I'd have to classify mine as a nightmare."

"Nightmare?" she asked curiously.

"Pretty bad one, too. Worst I've ever had."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

He nodded slightly and leaned in closer to her, in efforts to lower his voice. This, as most interactions with her, was unfamiliar territory. He didn't trust his voice right now. "I was trying to find you, but you'd left me without leaving a forwarding address. Seems I'd hurt you, unknowingly. I had to wrangle up my friends and hunt you down."

"What happened then?"

"Rory," he paused, looking down at the fabric of the couch cushion.

"I don't want to . . . can we not do this now?" her voice broke easily.

"Not do what?"

"Break up."

"Rory," his voice was louder, firmer, intent.

"I don't want this to be how you remember me—I mean, that's the sad thing about break ups, isn't it? The last time you see a person, that's how you remember them forever, and after everything we've gone through, I'd just like one more opportunity to make a better last glance display. Or maybe we could agree on another visual—like the night at the Plaza. Or the day we jumped off the scaffold with the umbrellas. Or when you first told me you loved me. Or the first time I took you to Luke's. Anything but this moment, right now."

"I can't do that."

She shifted her lower jaw, as if moving her facial muscles would hold off the tears that were just waiting to be set free from her eyes. She nodded, trying to be brave, to achieve a more regal and accepting composure.

He reached up to wipe the first of a fresh batch of tears from her face, not caring if he had to sit in front of her all night; he was not going to let one make its way down her cheeks. Confusion swept over her face, and she began to study him. He didn't look like a man about to break her heart.

"Why did you come?"

"Because I promised I would."

AN2: Okay, to be fair, I tried not to leave this in such a cliffhangery place, but I suck at that, evidently. More ASAP, I promise.


	32. The Methods to the Madness

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: The Methods to the Madness

The three had marched across the town in almost complete silence. There were few people milling about due to the after dark hours of their outing. The boys looked around the nearly closed up town, able to count the number of businesses that were still open past eight o'clock on one hand. Lorelai did her best to ignore their silent curiosity, focusing on leading the way. She didn't like leaving Logan with her daughter, but she felt she had no choice. He deserved a chance. If he blew it, then she'd kill him. But she had to at least give him the chance.

She swept through the door to the diner with the usual gusto that she normally conducted herself with. Luke had been going about his pre-closing routine, despite the fact that he normally stayed open for another hour and a half. It was dead in the diner, with only two patrons finishing their pie and coffee at the table by the window. He'd already begun to wipe down the counter and was in the process of refilling the condiment bottles when he heard Lorelai already mid-ramble as the door opened. That wasn't what caused him to look so surprised—it was her entourage. He recognized the two boys, but the reasons behind their following her around town surely was a tale to be told.

"I need a pot of coffee, two plain bagels, and all the knives you have to spare!"

"You want a straw?" he cocked one eyebrow, his face remaining deadpan as he took in her order with his usual indifference.

"Straw?" she asked, taken aback.

"For your pot of coffee," he retorted.

"As tempting as that is, we'll be needing three mugs as well," she got his meaning.

"I'm not really hungry," Colin informed her.

"The bagels aren't for eating," she rolled her eyes.

Luke turned to face her. "What do you mean they aren't—no! Forget it, you're getting coffee and nothing else!"

Colin and Finn watched the couple bicker—it's just they weren't sure quite what they were bickering about.

"Luke! I've finally gotten myself two willing protégés that have real promise to go to the next Olympics and clean up in the Bagel Hockey Competition! You can't take that away from me! And if they don't get some serious training in, they aren't even going to make it past the preliminaries!"

"The preliminaries?"

"Them against Rory and me on Sunday. By the way, we'll be needing four tables, all smooshed together in the middle of the diner, okay Snuggle Bear?" she winked at him.

Luke sighed and turned to pour the coffee, as Lorelai pulled a chair out at a central table, and the Yalies followed her lead.

"Bagel hockey?" Finn asked.

"The only sport Rory and I play," she nodded. "And we're quite good, aren't we, Luke?"

"You've broken fifteen mugs, ten plates, and Kirk's nose playing that inane game. How does that make you good?"

"Hey, I have two boys to entertain. I've never had boys, I don't know how to keep them occupied. Well, apart from—you know," she winked at him, causing the boys to choke back laughter.

"I could put them to work washing dishes, or introduce them to my wood chipper out back, if you'd like," Luke narrowed his eyes at the boys.

"Hey, down boy. We're just going to enjoy our coffee until Rory and Logan are done at the house."

Luke eyed her with interest at why Rory and Logan were unsupervised at her house, but said nothing further as he went back to his closing routine. Lorelai pointed to the coffee that sat in front of both Colin and Finn. "Drink up, it's the best coffee on the eastern seaboard."

"It's after eight at night," Colin reasoned.

"I suppose you only drink alcohol after five in the afternoon, too?" she raised a questioning eyebrow at them.

"She has a point, Colin," Finn said, raising the mug up to his lips. "Oh my God. That's good."

"Told you," she smiled, "So, boys, spill."

"Spill? I have a feeling the flannel man wouldn't like that too much," Colin informed her.

Lorelai smirked. "As much as I should get upset with you for calling my boyfriend 'the flannel man,' I have to admit, it tickles me. And now, I will tell you that if you don't tell me everything you know about what is going on back at my house, I will let Luke take you out back to meet his wood chipper. And don't worry about any bone fragments you find lying about," she tilted her head to one side and smiled.

"We don't know much, he was pretty tight-lipped," Colin gave in.

"He always is when it comes to the reporter—er, your lovely daughter," Finn smiled back charmingly. "Whom, might I add, gets all her good looks from her mother. How do you stay in such good shape, my dear?"

"Oh, you know I had one of those stripper poles installed in my bedroom. Really is a good workout," she shot back casually.

"Really?" Finn's mouth went dry at the visual.

"LORELAI!" came Luke's disgruntled voice from the counter.

"Kidding. Geesh, boys are too easy," she grumbled. "I eat enormous amounts of junk food when I'm not working my butt off 90 hours a week at my Inn. Now, back to my daughter and the boy that made her cry."

"He honestly didn't do anything. At least, I don't think he did," Colin told her again.

"Then why was she so upset?"

Colin and Finn exchanged a look. "Did you know about the meeting he was having today?" Colin asked.

"With my father?"

Colin nodded. "And his. I don't think it went well."

"What does that mean?"

"He didn't want to play by their rules, and there's been some outside meddling," Finn told her.

"You mean, oh no!" she said, jumping up and pulling her cell phone out of her pocket.

"LORELAI!" Luke chastised her again, but she ignored him as she moved to the door while she waited for an answer. The boys watched her go outside, trying to ignore the glares they were getting from the diner owner as they finished their coffees.

When the phone was finally answered, thankfully by her father, she ripped right in. She wasn't in the mood to chat it up with her mother, and she had no patience at all after having seen her only child cry herself out on her couch earlier this evening.

"What did you do?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Lorelai, Dad, you know, the mother of the kid you crushed earlier?"

"What is this about? I was doing her a favor."

"What do mean doing her a favor? She's a wreck!"

"It's better for her to know now rather than later, after she's gotten all her hopes and dreams wrapped up in something that won't ever pan out," Richard informed her.

"I'm lost, Dad. Can you tell me in plain English, no omitted details, what you said to her? What happened at your meeting?"

"Logan wouldn't take the Huntzberger family heirloom engagement ring."

"So?"

"So? Lorelai, the boy doesn't want to marry her. And I spoke with Rory earlier today, before the meeting, and she told me that she wanted to be with the boy. I told her that they needed to present a united front, and it's obvious he isn't prepared to do that. They don't want the same things."

"So, what, you told her all this?"

"I did. I will not have that boy stringing her along, I don't care how important his family is, her happiness is my concern. As it should be yours."

"It is, Dad, but I don't understand what's going on. Rory came to me, crying her eyes out, then Logan showed up at my doorstep, and now then Potsy and Ralph tell me that you and Mitchum were meddling," she groaned.

"Potsy and Ralph?"

"Sorry, you haven't seen _Happy Days_. They're Richie Cunningham's friends."

"What are you talking about now?"

"Finn and Colin. I'm with them now," she sighed.

"What about Rory?"

"She's talking to Logan at my house."

"How could you let that happen?"

"Dad, Rory is a big girl. I have to let her figure this out."

"So your purpose in calling to yell at me was what?"

"I just wanted all the details," she bit her lip. "He really doesn't want to be with her?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Well. I guess I better get back to Rory. She'll need me."

"Yes. Good night, Lorelai."

"Night, Dad."

She hung up and slowly made her way back into the diner, ready to round up the boys and return to her no-doubt heartbroken daughter.

XXXX

Rory sat up a bit, and Logan moved to sit next to her now that there was room on the couch. She swallowed hard and pulled her hair back from her face, letting it fall down her back. He continued to look at her as if she were breaking in front his eyes, and truth be told she could feel the cracks breaking through to the surface. But if he insisted on doing this now, she was going to be brave.

"Can I start?" she asked, but didn't wait for him to reply before going on. His mouth closed, and he nodded. "I have to say, this is odd. I mean, when guys wanted to break up with me in the past, they didn't seem too concerned about my feelings. They just did it and didn't sit around, looking at me like they cared that I was in pain."

"Rory," he tried to interrupt her, but she put her hand to his mouth to silence him. He closed his mouth under her touch and she withdrew her hand quickly, not able to touch him while she did this. She could only be so brave before she broke.

"No, let me finish. I mean, I know it's unorthodox, perhaps, but maybe this is good, we can get everything out, and not leave anything hanging. I understand why this has to end. I mean, you told me from the beginning that this wasn't something you were used to, or wanted. And it's not like I was planning on getting married right now either. It wasn't in either of our plans. I still have things I want to do in my life. I want to finish college and start a career. I want to travel—there are so many places on this Earth that I haven't seen. I want to go to Africa, Asia, South America, and not on some fancy luxury suite tour that will show me the highlights that every other bored American sees. I want go experience the cultures and see what's out there."

"Rory," he said more than impatiently. "Okay, it's my turn now," he said, taking her hand in his. "I know you want to travel. And I know that it isn't your style just to merely scratch the surface of things. I want to be next to you, no matter if we're sharing a hut in Thailand or on safari in Africa. I don't know what your grandfather told you, but I never said I didn't want to marry you or that I wanted to break up with you. I said I didn't want to play by their rules."

"You never said that? But you didn't," she gulped, relief washing over her as confusion still nagged at her surging emotions.

"Didn't what?"

"You didn't take the ring," she said sheepishly.

He nodded. "That's right, I didn't."

She searched his eyes and he continued to hold her gaze. "So, am I to take from your leap of assumptions here that you want to break up with me if I'm not going to propose to you?" he asked.

"Oh, God, no, Logan, I just thought," she backpedaled, not wanting to cause more misunderstanding than what they'd already been through today.

"Because I do agree with one thing your grandfather said today. We do need to present a united front. And we have to agree on what we want. Not that I think that we're always going to agree on everything, but on the big things, we have to."

She nodded. "I know. And I'm fine about not getting married now."

"Are you?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, I swear."

"Well then, I guess we do have a problem. Because I'm not," he said, leaving her staring at him as he rifled through his bag and pulled out a small gift bag. He set it on her lap and nodded toward it. "Open it."

"Logan, what are you doing?" her eyes now were wide—he couldn't read the emotion behind them.

"What I want to do," he assured her, dropping back to his knees to kneel between her own. She opened the small gift bag and peered into it before sticking her hand down into its confines to pull out the square box. She lifted the top off, and staring back up at her was the most perfect diamond engagement ring she'd ever seen in her life. It was larger than any she'd seen, at least without a security protected glass encasement around it, and it was, to her eyes at least, flawless.

"But you didn't take the ring from your father," she said, shaking her head in shock.

"No," he agreed.

"But, I, this—you," she blinked, staring at the ring for a long beat before looking back into Logan's eyes. He smiled softly as he enjoyed her flood of thoughts and her inability to find the words to express them, and he took the half box from her hand, still holding it up for her to see clearly as he began to provide some clarity to the situation.

"I was talking with Colin and Finn after we made plans to play golf. I told them that I was pretty sure that they were going to pressure me into proposing, giving me my grandmother's ring, the works. And they asked me if I wanted to get married. My answer surprised them and even me. I told them that the ring I would buy you wouldn't be a hand me down, and that while I didn't like the idea of being married, I could only see myself with you when I pictured my future."

She swallowed hard again and took a deep, shaky breath. He took a hold of her hand again and continued. "As much as I tried not to, it's all I could think about the rest of the night. So, the next day, after class, I went down to New York, and I wound up browsing in Tiffany's," he clenched his teeth in hesitation. "And before I knew it, I'd bought this."

"So, you're saying you put no thought into this purchase?" she teased him, and her lighter tone was like music to his ears.

"Basically."

"You're such a charmer."

"But you're willing to overlook that," he smiled back. "Marry me?"

Her face turned somber again, and she squeezed his hand tightly. She bit her lip after tearing her eyes from his to look at the magnificent display of his affection for her, and then she finally spoke.

"Under a few conditions."

AN: Okay. So this is going to be the cliffhanger story. I am sorry—but it's fun. I'm so glad to hear that you guys are enjoying this story, it is quite fun to write. And not just the cliffhanger bits. I want to thank each and every one of you who have reviewed and motivated me to not keep you in suspense so long. This is my only focused fic right now, so the next chapter should be up very soonish.


	33. That's Amore

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: That's Amore

"Okay boys, let's go," Lorelai said briskly as she opened the door to the diner. "And don't look at each other and have silent conversations with your eyes, it's creepy. Just grab your stuff and let's go."

"We can't go back yet," Colin protested.

"Logan is breaking up with my daughter, how long does that take? 'It's over.' Hmm, that was what, two seconds? You two need to get back to take him home, and I need to get back to comfort my daughter. I am not negotiating here. Move!"

"Logan's breaking up with Rory?" Luke asked, as he moved around the counter to step up to Lorelai's side. "After he put her through all the moving in together crap? I'll kill him! I knew that kid was no good," he shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"He's not breaking up with her!" Finn groaned. "And besides, you haven't taught us how to play this bagel hockey. It might come in handy at some point in the future. I bore easily," he informed him.

"What do you mean, he's not breaking up with her?" Lorelai asked, ignoring the rest of Finn's comments.

"Why would he break up with her? He loves her," Colin agreed.

"Oh, yeah, he loves her so much that he informed my father and his father that he had no intentions of marrying her?" she shot back. "Are you going to deny that?"

"She's way too young to get married," Luke broke in.

Lorelai waved her hand at Luke, to motion that it didn't matter. "I think it's time the boys and I had a chat," she said, pointing to the door. "We'll play a little game. I ask questions. If I like what I hear, I stay put. If I don't like what I hear, I take a few steps toward home. Wanna play?" she held the door open to show them that they had little choice in the matter.

Colin and Finn, defeated, moved to join this disgruntled mother of their friend's girlfriend. "Huntz owes us," Finn muttered under his breath.

"Oh yeah. We're way beyond that," Colin agreed, walking past the glaring man in flannel and following the woman that evidently could see past all the scowling and lumberjack apparel. He shuddered at the thought. Lorelai stopped short by the gazebo in the center of town, which was still aglow with twinkle lights from the last town festival. Colin held in a Frank Capra reference and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, Ms. Gilmore," he nodded.

"It's Lorelai," she corrected. "Now, do you know for sure that Logan isn't breaking up with Rory?"

"He didn't tell us point blank in those exact terms, no," Finn admitted.

Lorelai took three steps away from the gazebo in the direction of her house.

"Is it true about the offering of the family engagement ring?"

Colin nodded, and she took three more steps. "But he told us not long ago that if he did ask her to marry him, he wouldn't want to use that ring anyhow," he said quickly.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes, but stayed put.

"Aren't you going to take three steps back toward us?" Finn asked.

"My game, my rules," she crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Look. You obviously think that Logan is breaking up with her. We don't. None of us know the whole story. So maybe we could make this interesting instead of arguing about it," Colin offered.

Lorelai's arms didn't uncross. "You want to bet on the future of your best friend's relationship?"

"Colin would bet on his mother's chances of survival on her deathbed."

"Which mother?" Colin cocked his head toward Finn.

"Take your pick," Finn rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you guys are way more screwed up than I thought you were. I mean, first with the painted fingernails, and now this," Lorelai held up Finn's hand as proof. He just gave her a pleased grin.

"I say, if we're right, you support their relationship no matter what—including getting Emily to lay off of the society obligation crap and wedding planning frenzy," Colin announced.

"That's all we want?" Finn now leaned into Colin. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

Now Lorelai looked impressed. "Fine. If I'm right, you keep Logan away from Rory, until he graduates. No contact at all. If you walk into a room or restaurant or party and you see Rory there, you will turn him around and not let her have to see him."

Colin and Finn looked at each other in consideration. "Done," Finn nodded.

"Good. Now, shall we go back and check on them?"

"We can't just barge in there," Colin winced.

"Oh, don't worry. It's my house, I know all the best vantage points from which to spy," she winked and linked arms with the boys—one on each side—and headed slowly toward home.

XXXX

Logan's forehead wrinkled in consideration. "A few conditions?"

Rory nodded and squeezed his hand in reassurance. "First, should I say yes, this would have to be a long engagement."

"A long engagement," he repeated as he stared into her thoughtful eyes.

She nodded vigorously. "I mean, I still have two years of college left, and being married is a lot of work. It's a big commitment, but so is school. I want to be able to put my all into both," she reasoned.

He nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Okay, got anything else?"

"Yeah. I want to work. After, I mean. I don't want to become some society housewife that you only see on weekends at the Cape and nights of black-tie fundraisers."

"Anything you say, Ace," he winked. "Is that all?"

She shook her head. "This one's sort of hard. But it's important to me."

"What?" his facial muscles had softened, and now he squeezed her hand, trying to let her know that he was going to say yes to anything she wanted. He knew her intentions were focused on them, and no way would anything she asked would be unreasonable.

"When we're ready to get married, I want us to elope."

He stared at her in shock. There was no hand squeeze, there was no smiling—there wasn't even any blinking. He was kneeling in front of her, ring in one hand, hers in the other, and she'd done the impossible. She'd stunned Logan Huntzberger.

"Logan?"

"Rory, as much as I love the idea of just whisking you away like that, we can't ignore—I mean, it'll be one thing to get everyone okay with the waiting two years thing, but then to exclude them from the wedding," he gritted his teeth as the ideas dueled in his mind.

"We can let them throw a big party when we get back, for them. But I want to do this for us," she stroked his cheek with a soft hand. "We have to keep this about us."

He sat quietly for nearly a half a minute, trying to think about this logically, but all he could focus on was her eyes. Her hope and love-filled eyes. She wanted to say yes. And she wanted this. He let go of her hand and gently removed the ring from its nest. Singling out her left ring finger, he placed the ring over her nail.

"Rory Gilmore, you have a deal," he said before sliding it all the way on. Beaming, she pulled him against her in a triumphant kiss. Laughing, he pulled her toward him, and she complied easily, pushing him down on his back until it met the floor.

XXXX

"Now, if you stand here and look at a thirty-five degree angle, you can see perfectly into—oh my God! Is she attacking him?" Lorelai exclaimed, causing both boys to rush in front of her to get a look.

"You know how when you watch the Discovery Channel and it looks like some weird species of bugs are trying to eat each other, and then the narrator comes on to tell you that this is how this particular species mates?" Colin grimaced.

"Oh—EW!" Lorelai pushed them aside to head for her front door.

"I wouldn't do that, Love!" Finn called out as the boys scrambled after her.

"Rory!" Lorelai called out as she moved quickly into the front room, to find her daughter still lying on top of Logan—but thankfully to find both were fully dressed and no one was bloody, bruised, or bitten.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed, a little too jubilantly.

"Well, at least he doesn't break his promises," Lorelai muttered. The other two men had caught up with her, and both were beaming at the couple as they took in the scene.

"Nice, Logan. You couldn't at least get her to a room with locks?" Finn asked.

Rory and Logan got to their knees and he helped her the rest of the way to her feet. Logan cleared this throat. "I realize I probably should have talked to you about this first, well, I mean, more than that day when I came over here alone. I mean, you never really even answered if it was okay with you, but," he glanced at Rory, who couldn't contain the smile that was covering her face. "I've just asked Rory to marry me."

Lorelai looked to her daughter for confirmation, which she got with a vigorous nod and the presentation of the ring Logan had chosen on his mind-clearing mission.

"So, I take it you said yes," Lorelai half-laughed, half-began to cry.

"I said yes," she said and stepped forward to hug her mother.

"Aww," the boys hugged each other in mock happiness, causing Logan to roll his eyes.

"Thanks for your support, guys," he glared at them.

"We've been very supportive, mate," Finn said, stepping forward to inspect the jewel on Rory's finger. He nodded and hmm-ed in approval before picking her whole hand up and bringing it to his lips.

"Darling, we are glad that you were the one to bring down the mighty skirt-chaser. You have our word that from here on out, we'll make sure that he holds up his end of the bargain."

Rory giggled and pulled Finn in for a hug. "You always have," she kissed his cheek.

Lorelai approached Logan and smiled. He smiled back. "So, how's this for not making it worse?"

"Not bad. Not bad at all. Of course, this means you've made the society set very happy with this little question you've asked."

"Oh, don't worry, we've taken care of the disruption of their plans," he smirked.

Lorelai didn't want to know quite yet. She didn't want to have the knowledge of how much she was going to hear from Emily about the proper way to plan a wedding or how Rory just wouldn't listen to reason and why that was her fault. She just pulled Logan in for a hug. "Welcome to the family."

XXXX

He strolled up to the door with flowers in one hand and a large box in the other. He knocked quickly, hoping that someone would be decent enough to be able to get the door soon. By this time on a Friday night, sometimes Paris and Doyle were in states that warranted them being sealed into her room for the good of everyone involved. Too many times had he or Rory been witness to their emerging from Paris' room in very troublesome and varied states of dress.

Thankfully a fully dressed, if a bit put-out looking, Paris answered the door. "What do you want?"

"Avon lady," he smiled.

"Look, Rory told me to tell you to turn around and slink back in your hole."

He drew back in surprise. What had he done? This whole week, they'd been blissfully happy and practically reclusive. He'd even been good about giving her pre-finals preparation study time. He hadn't even embarrassed her, which tended to make her fly off the handle a bit, though Finn had . . . .

"She isn't mad about that! She knows I had nothing to do with Finn getting up on the dining hall table and singing 'That's Amore!'"

Paris rolled her eyes and tucked her lips together to avert a smile. It had been pretty funny. Even Rory had laughed, despite her severe blushing, as the boy made a total fool out of himself in celebration of his friends' good news.

"No, in fact she's not. I just love messing with your head," she said, opening the door to let him in. "I like to watch you break a sweat," she admitted and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hands off, Geller, he's mine," Rory smiled as she came out of her room. "Just think, in two weeks, no more roommates," she kissed him hello. "Those for me?" she said, smelling the flowers in his right hand.

"Actually, they were to for Paris. I was hoping to bribe her into leaving us the run of the suite tonight."

"What! I called the suite four days ago!" she huffed.

"You're right, Par, it is fun to see you break a sweat," he smirked. Rory swatted at him and laughed at her friend.

"Five minutes, Paris, and we'll be out of here."

Giving Logan one more mistrustful look, she spun on one heel and retreated to her room.

"Seriously, what are the flowers for? You've snagged me, I'm wooed. I thought the flowers would stop," she teased.

"They're for you, but not from me," he offered them out to her.

"Not from you? Oh no! You've found out about my secret admirer!" she clasped them to her chest in mock horror.

"They're from my father," he informed her. "For, and I quote, 'making an honest man out of me,'" he mused.

"He did not say that!"

"He did. How was dinner?"

Rory's face grew more somber. "Oh, it was okay."

"Okay?" he questioned her, following her into her room to get any last minute necessity items.

"Yeah, you know. We had drinks, dinner, these weird puff pastry things that my grandmother raved about but sort of tasted like--," she rambled, but he caught hold of her elbow and swung her back toward him.

"Rory?"

"There was a bit of hysterical screaming. And Grandma got freaked out, too," she smiled.

"They were mad?"

"Actually, Grandpa was more shocked than mad. He really thought that you weren't going to go through with this, the way you just left," she bit her lip, not wanting to relive the insanity it had created. "Grandma almost fainted with pleasure, and then I told them about the stipulations."

He cringed. "Should I be assuming an alias and getting a fake passport?"

"Grandpa thought it was a great idea—the waiting. He wants me to finish school. Grandma, she, well, let's say I thought the maid was going to have to shoot tranquilizer darts at her to get her to calm down."

"So, better than you expected?"

"Totally. What'd your mom say?"

"She didn't. But I think she did go through three packs of Marlboros during the main course."

Rory giggled and stepped in closer to him, breathing in his scent. She rested her head against his shoulder, and he stroked her back in silence. After a few moments, she began to giggle.

"What?"

"I just—I can't believe we did it. It's all official, after everything," she pulled back to look at him in appreciation.

"Speaking of which," he let go of her to pick up the large box that he'd thrown onto her bed. "Also for you."

"That looks suspiciously familiar," she said, untying the bow that held the two halves of the box securely together. She lifted the top off, and held up a ball gown from amid the tissue paper. She looked to Logan skeptically.

"Yeah, so I've agreed to something on our behalf," he flashed her a winning smile.

"What?"

"Well, my friends mentioned that they'd gone to extraordinary lengths to get us to this point," his smile softened. "And they said we owed them."

"Owed them what?" she raised an eyebrow.

"They wanted to throw us an engagement party."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Just friends, no family. It's an excuse to reward them for their behavior and get together. They even invited Lane," he sweetened the pot.

"In other words this has been planned and I have choice in the matter?" she grinned.

"Come on, Gilmore, I'm in a dress and waiting out here! Stop primping or sucking face or whatever you're doing and let's go!" came a hassled voice from the common room.

"They invited Paris?" she whispered, more than surprised.

"Hey, she's your friend," he smiled and kissed her before she consented to getting ready for this party that their friends had planned in their honor. She was sure with his friends at the helm and her friends thrown into the mix, it was sure to be an odd and interesting evening.

AN: Okay. So, there it is. Two more chapters to go. One at the engagement party and an epilogue for good measure. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and the party will be up as soon as I get it in a nice little package.


	34. Friends Are Friends Forever

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: Friends Are Friends Forever

AN: One more to go. Sad, I know. I hate it, too. This one tried to be two separate chapters, but I beat it into submission—but it's long, which is good, right? I hope so. Thanks again for the reviews, can't tell you how much you guys make me smile. Without further ado. . .

Finn draped his arm around Lane's shoulders and passed a drink into her a hand rather suavely and seamlessly. She wrinkled her nose in disapproval and looked up at his hovering face.

"I'm sorry, wrong person. I didn't order anything," she held the drink back out to him.

"No need to ask anything of me, love, we communicate on a much deeper level than words," he winked at her, which she couldn't help but laugh at.

"Does that line actually work on anyone?" she inquired.

"There's only one on whom I hope it would," his efforts never stopped.

Lane sighed and took a defeated sip of the drink her delivered drink. She might as well get some liquor into her system if she was going to put up with a night of being stalked by the boy again. She had to admit that he was cute, but she had no such ideas of getting involved or attached. Then again, maybe she would take after Rory and just have a bit of fun . . . .

"They're here!" Stephanie yelled to the gathered party-goers, and everyone picked up a glass to toast the couple as they entered. Paris shoved Doyle through the door at its opening, and then the couple of honor breezed through—arms linked and laughing. Colin yelled out a congratulatory toast, and everyone drank as Rory tucked her head against Logan's shoulder modestly at the showing of support.

"Oh no," she breathed as he handed her a glass of champagne he procured from a passing waiter.

"What?"

"Finn's already got Lane trapped and it looks like he's working on getting her sloshed again."

"Ah, young love," he clinked his glass with hers and took a long drink. "Come on, we can start the rounds with them, and check on her."

"Thank you," she tightened her grasp around his waist and let him led their way through the crowd.

XXXX

"So, wait, you work in this Luke's Diner?" Finn asked, fully curious as he interrupted his prey.

"Yeah, for about a year now," she nodded in agreement.

"Does that mean you know of this Bagel Hockey?" his eyes twinkled and Lane felt a twinge of uneasiness at his sheer excitement. It couldn't bode well for her.

"Um, yeah, though Luke doesn't exactly encourage it."

"You'll teach us tonight!" he proclaimed.

"I don't think you'll find many bagels here," she giggled, sweeping her hand around the room. It was a rather elegant ballroom they'd obtained on short notice for the party, something that Jill and Stephanie had insisted upon taking care of themselves. They said they left the keggers to the boys, but an engagement party was girls' territory.

"You'd be surprised what we can get on demand in a moment's notice," he winked at her as he snapped his fingers demonstratively.

"What are you getting at a snap of your fingers?" Logan asked cautiously as he and Rory walked up to the pair. Rory and Lane exchanged knowing looks.

"Bagels," Finn offered.

"Just have a craving, do you?" Rory nodded in mock understanding.

"You can help her!" Finn gasped happily. "You're some sort of record holder!"

"Do I want to know what he's talking about?" Rory asked Lane.

"Bagel hockey," she whispered back.

"How does he—oh, no! Mom," she hung her head in shame.

"Bagel hockey?" Logan asked.

"Please, change the subject, I beg you," Rory shook her head.

"Okay, so Finn, what else did you talk about with Rory's mom last night? Did she tell you how she thinks I'm good for Rory?"

Rory rolled her eyes and smacked at him, but he kept his attention focused on Finn.

"Well, she was convinced that we'd come to crush Gilmore's heart," he mused. "Even though Colin and I tried our best to get her to believe differently. Colin finally talked her into a bet to get her to stop trying to drag us by our collars back to her house."

"I'm sorry, you made a bet with my mother?"

"What were the stakes?" Logan asked, clearly amused.

"Uh, if we were wrong and he was doing the most idiotic thing he could possibly do," he paused to take a drink of his beverage. "Then we had to agree to keep them apart until he graduated from Yale."

"What?" Rory's jaw dropped. "And you agreed to this?"

Finn nodded as Logan's grip got tighter around her waist. "Yep, and your Mummy agreed to get Emily to drop the hard court press about making wedding plans. Looks like she won't have much of a job to do, however," he commented.

"Actually, she'll have quite a job. We're not getting married anytime soon," Rory bit her lip as she smiled.

"How not soon?" Lane asked warily.

"Couple years," Rory shrugged.

"Sweet Jesus! You're trying to kill your mother, aren't you?" Finn addressed Logan.

"Forming a sub-party this early? Come on, this isn't that bad," Colin said as he and Jill approached the small group. Logan nodded to Jill as she remained plastered to Colin's side.

"We were discussing the bets you were making on the future of our relationship," Rory raised an eyebrow at him in contempt.

"Hey, we were on your side, and we won," he laughed as he winked at her.

"Yes, your winning is the important thing," Logan said.

"Hey, our losing would have been a bear. Do you know how hard it would have been to keep your sorry ass away from her? You'd have to have been on some sort of Gilmore watch, every time you got drunk we'd have to put one of those bracelets around your ankles that people on house arrest wear," Colin snorted.

The group gave a good laugh at the image, and Logan held up one hand in protest. "So we haven't had much luck at staying apart. I can admit that."

"I think it's sweet," Stephanie said, laying her head on Rory's shoulder as she joined the group, having had heard the boisterous laughter.

"So, when is the embarrassing outpouring of gratitude for your meddling friends going to start?" Finn asked with a grin.

"Uh, I thought that was what this is," Rory informed him.

"No, you have to make some grand gesture, to show us you couldn't have gotten this far without our undying support."

"What, like announce that any children produced from this union will bear your names?" Rory snorted.

"I love it," Colin nodded at Finn. "Phineous Colin Huntzberger. Or should it be reversed?"

"What about us?" Jill laughed. "I want my name included in this as well."

"Looks like they'll have to pop out a couple, then," Finn nodded in agreement. "Stephanie Jill, hmm, no, how about Jill Stephanie?"

"Oh my God," Rory groaned.

"Doesn't it have to be another Lorelai?" Lane asked and pointed her drink free hand at Rory. "I mean, it's tradition, right?"

"Depends on how loopy the Demerol makes me, I guess," Rory laughed.

"I'm sorry, but you are actually considering naming your child Lorelai?" Logan looked at Rory.

"It's better than Jill Stephanie," she said, turning to the girls. "No offense."

"None taken," Jill giggled and then turned to grab Colin's elbow. "Come on, I wanna dance," she smiled flirtatiously and dragged him off toward the dance floor.

"What's wrong with Lorelai? It's my name," Rory balked.

"Exactly," he volleyed.

"So, you're saying you'd never name your son Logan?" she asked disbelievingly as she set up for an argument winning twist.

"I think it's time I took you for a twirl around the dance floor," Finn said to Lane, who complied out of happiness to get out of the impending bickering match. Stephanie snuck off the other direction as well, leaving the couple alone to hash it out.

Logan smirked as they found themselves alone. "Works every time," he kissed her cheek.

"I have a good partner to play off of," she smiled back.

He leaned in and took a deep breath of the scent of her hair. "Wanna go find the dressing room?"

Her heartbeat sped up at the thought of getting to fulfill their original entanglement that had gone so terribly awry. She shivered as she could feel his nose brushing the top of her ear and his breath tickling the short hairs on the nape of her neck.

"You're on," she gripped his hand and followed him out of the main ballroom and off in search of a more private location.

XXXX

"Who had under ten minutes?" Colin asked as they sidled up along the bar.

"I knew I shouldn't have given Rory so much credit," Finn shook his head.

"It was me," Jill held out her hand. "You forget I've talked to Rory on a one-on-one level about Logan. She's completely hopeless when it comes to him," she laughed. "Though I personally don't get it. Is he really that hot?" she wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, yeah," Stephanie and Lane groaned and nodded in agreement.

"I'm hurt. Quickly, tell me I'm hotter," Finn pouted.

"This isn't a forum for your vanity, Finn, now everyone pay the lady," Colin said. "Now, we'll meet here again to see who won the next pool," he announced as people forked over the cash from the bet of how long the couple would last before sneaking off for a rendezvous.

"What's the next pool?" Lane asked, chewing on the edge of her cocktail straw.

"How long Rory'll keep him in the dressing room," Stephanie winked at her.

"Oh," Lane blushed.

"Obviously you need another drink," Finn tapped on the bar to get her another round.

XXXX

"We're being terrible hosts," Rory panted as her head bent back to rest against the door, finding herself unable to support it as his hands roamed over her body.

"We're not hosts. We're just the guests of honor," he said between kisses across her collarbone.

"Even worse," she gulped as he ran his hand up the side of her dress to find the top of the hidden zipper.

"Does that mean you want me to stop?" he breathed, moving to kiss her mouth quickly as his hand pulled the fastener apart.

"Oh, God, no," she said as she pushed him back toward the chaise lounge that was directly behind him.

XXXX

"Tell me you aren't really going to let that idiot get into your pants," Paris said as Lane came out of the bathroom stall. Paris was drying off her hands and looking at Lane in the mirror.

"Nice to see you again, too, Paris," Lane shook her head.

"You can do a lot better. You're intelligent and nice, and you know, not bad looking."

"Do you want to get into my pants?" Lane joked, laughing nervously at the very fact of being complimented by Paris.

"I'm just saying, be careful. This is how Rory got sucked in."

Lane shut off the water and grabbed some paper towels. "Yeah, well, it seems to have worked out well for her. She's happy, right?"

Paris nodded begrudgingly. "She is. As much as I loathe Logan, she is."

"Why do you loathe Logan? He's good to her."

Paris sighed. "He's changed I guess. He does seem to care for Rory, it's just I can't get what used to be true of him out of my head."

"What used to be true of him?" Lane inquired.

"The women, the cocky, elitist attitude, the way he would try to charm his way out of any blame. Though I imagine that last one will die a long, hard death."

Lane laughed. "Yeah, he does have a talent there. Though it might come in handy with Rory. She will argue until she falls down dead when she's annoyed. It might be the one quality he has that'll save him over the years."

"I just can't believe . . . they're getting married."

"Yeah," Lane agreed and the two girls shared a moment of awe over the idea. Their friend was stepping past them into a whole other realm. While both would remain close to Rory, Logan would take over a bigger role in her life.

"Well, we should get back out there. And let me know if you need any help calling Finn off. I know a lot of very convincing people in New Haven."

"Thanks, but I'm okay. He's harmless."

Paris nodded and the two made their way back out to mingle among the large crowd.

XXXX

Logan held the door open for Rory, who was still desperately trying to smooth out her hair as they attempted to uphold the pretense that they'd not been missing from the party for the last—forty five minutes, as Rory noted by catching hold of Logan's arm and peering at his watch face. She looked to him in surprise, and he simply smirked and held his hand out to motion for her to go first. Ladies first. She swallowed any nagging worries that everyone would be staring at them upon their reentry and walked back into the main ballroom. No one seemed to be the wiser as they slipped back through the crowd, making their way over to the bar where their friends were congregated.

"Alright, who had forty-five minutes?" Colin asked, and Finn raised his hand.

"Finally, I got one," he said as people began placing bills in his hand.

Rory's mouth dropped open, and she felt Logan take her hand. He squeezed it and laughed. "I think we should get a cut of that," he informed Finn.

"What? Why?"

"Because if it weren't for my incredible stamina, you wouldn't be collecting your booty right now," his eyes gleamed with amusement and pride. Rory's blush crept up from her chest to her neck and face, as she prayed to turn invisible.

"I believe you've already got your booty tonight, mate, and this is all I'm getting," Finn informed him, shoving the money into his wallet. "Consider it a fair split."

Logan looked from his friend to his increasingly uncomfortable fiancée. "Oh, I do, believe me."

"Okay, I think it's time for a dance," Lane piped up, causing Finn's features to brighten. That is, until she grabbed Rory's hand and dragged her out onto the dance floor.

"Damn. I thought I was wearing her down," Finn pouted.

"I think you've gotten your colloquialisms confused. You were wearing on her last nerve," Colin corrected, causing the group to laugh before scattering back out into the crowd.

XXXX

"Wow. You're getting married. Let me see the ring!" Lane said, grabbing hold of Rory's hand for an inspection as they continued to slow dance on the floor, surrounded by a mass of boy/girl pairs. She studied the large diamond that was sticking up off of Rory's finger, catching the light from around the room, and she sighed happily.

"Now that's a ring," she giggled.

"I know! It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is. And you'll be living with him, in just a couple of weeks?"

Rory nodded as they continued to hold hands and sway back and forth to the music, oblivious to the rest of the crowd. "We are. You still going to help us move?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Lane promised. "It'll be weird, not having you home for the summer."

"Yeah. But it's not like we won't see each other. I'll be in Stars Hollow a lot, and you can come visit me."

"Really?"

"I insist. In fact, I could make you a key," she offered.

"No, you'll want your privacy. You know, with Logan."

"Yeah," she sighed and remained silent for a moment. "But I'll gladly kick him out every now and then so we can have a girls' night."

"Sounds like a plan," Lane squeezed her hand back as they finished dancing to the song.

XXXX

"A toast," Colin raised his glass to his two best friends.

"To?"

"What else? The death of Logan Huntzberger, 'man's man, ladies' man, man about town,'" he quoted.

"You've been watching chick flicks again, Colin?" Finn asked.

"It's Jill. She likes Ewan McGregor."

"Don't we all?" Finn winked at him.

"I'm dying?" Logan asked.

"Funny. So, this is what you really want? To settle down with one woman and leave all those other women so unsatisfied?"

Logan nodded. "As long as the one woman is Rory, I think I'm good."

"Then, I say again, a toast," Colin said as the three clinked glasses.

There was a moment of pleased silence as they enjoyed the taste of their drinks. Logan cleared his throat and his expression became contemplative.

"I uh, just want you guys to know, that you know, I appreciate everything you've done for us. None of this would've gone down without you guys pulling for us," he showed a rare moment of utter gratitude in all seriousness.

Colin patted his back. "We know. We're happy to do it."

"Definitely. And you'll let us know, if you ever need other help with Rory? I mean, I for example, would be happy to step in if you ever needed me to--," he began cheekily.

"And on that note," Logan shook his head and looked around for Rory.

"Hey, man, one last thing. As far as the sex thing goes, you know, between the masses and just being a one woman man, what's the difference? I mean, are you taking severe losses?" Colin asked as Logan spotted Rory still dancing with Lane.

Logan smiled and began to walk away slowly. "My cup runneth over," he said with a flourish of his hands as he walked off to cut in on Rory's current dance partner.

XXXX

"May I cut in?"

"I prefer brunettes over blondes, but thanks," Lane informed Logan.

"Very funny."

"I thought so," Rory giggled.

"You know, if you really do like brunettes, Finn is just pining away over there. And I would like to take my fiancée back now," Logan waited as the two girls swayed slowly without moving their feet at all in front of him.

"Well, as much as I hate the idea of trading Rory for Finn," Lane sighed, but handed her over to Logan.

Rory waved to Lane as she left the couple alone and Logan pulled her into his arms yet again this evening.

"So, good party."

"Yes, it is."

"Sort of nice, a pre-finals bash."

"Is this your way of telling me I won't see you much the next couple of weeks?" he asked, his displeasure showing through.

"You wish, Huntzberger. Now you're stuck with me," she informed him as she rested her cheek against his shoulder, letting him sway her back and forth in the midst of the crowd populated by their good friends. These good friends were the kind you couldn't buy, or even get rid of if you wanted to. These friends were the best kind: that stick by you in good times and bad, that tell you when you're being an idiot or a genius, that tell you when you have food in your teeth or your foot in your mouth. They'd both been blessed with wonderful friends like this, and they relished in that very fact as they continued to celebrate surrounded by the best of the best.


	35. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything up to Jews and Chinese Food is fair game. Past that, it's just where my mind takes over.

Teaser: When Rory and Logan's arrangement goes prematurely sour, his friends take it upon themselves to intervene. Sequel to _Keeping it Casual_

Story Title: Nothing A Good Friend Wouldn't Do

Chapter Title: Epilogue

AN: As promised, the final installment. Takes place a year after the last chapter. Thanks to all the kind words, and to those of you who have been asking for a sequel—nothing is planned, but you never know. I do have another Rogan in my mind, but separate from this, to be sure. You guys have been so great about encouraging this story, and I thank you. It's the first time I really tried to do Rory and Logan and all their combined worlds. So, thanks about a million more times, and here's the last chapter!

Rory paused after turning her key in the lock to examine the large box that had been left outside their apartment door. She groaned at the familiar logo on the outside and the fact that her arms were already loaded down with bags. She nudged the door open with her foot after having balanced the weight in her arms just long enough to turn the handle, and then proceeded to kick the box in ahead of her own entrance.

Logan looked up from the couch where he was typing furiously on his laptop, even after having taken notice of her. "Hey, you're early," he commented. "What's with the box? Did it do something to offend you?"

She set the groceries down on the kitchen table and rolled her eyes. "Yes, in fact, it did," she said as she picked up said box and tossed it onto the couch next to him.

He put his laptop down on the coffee table in front of him and studied the outside of the box. He looked up at her and smiled. "Ah, I see."

"It's your turn," she pointed an accusatory finger at him, as she turned to start putting the grocery items away in their proper place.

"My turn?" he asked as he left the box on it's cushion and moved to help her by taking a box of Coco-Puffs and opening up the pantry. "How can you possibly know that?"

Rory snorted as she pulled a cookie out of the already opened package and shoved it into her mouth. "Bcau he hat fa ou mat fine," she said with a full mouth.

He turned to look at her in amusement and settled against the counter, waiting for a clarification. "You look like the Cookie Monster when you do that," he teased.

"I said, because I heard from my grandmother last time."

"How silly of me not to have gotten that," he moved to pull another item out of the bag. He looked down at the bag of frozen broccoli and held it up for her to see. "Broccoli?"

She shrugged. "I couldn't remember the last time I ate a vegetable."

"Ah," he shook his head, continuously surprised at her thought processes, even after a year of living with her. She never disappointed him in her eccentric ways. He put the bag in the freezer and moved to her open cookie box, shoving his hand down to grab one for himself. When his he withdrew his empty hand, he shook the box in the air to hear what sounded like sand moving around in the bottom.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and she shrugged. "Everybody snacks when they shop," she moved to put the bags away. "The phone's in the bathroom."

"Why?" he queried as he moved to find it. She was one step ahead of him, on her way to the bedroom to change into her around the house clothes. He'd never known anyone to require separate outfits for home and the world outside the front door. Not that he was complaining. Home outfits were generally way less covering than those she chose to leave the house in.

"Because this morning I was in a hurry to leave because someone was rather insistent on making me late getting out of bed," she chastised him, though he seemed to be not at all ashamed of his actions, "and I was brushing my teeth while shaving in the sink when the phone rang."

"So, you're telling me this morning you had a phone conversation while shaving your legs and brushing your teeth?"

"I'm a multi-tasker," she grinned, tossing her skirt at the hamper before padding over in bare feet and underwear to inspect her options awaiting her in her closet. It'd been a long week, and she was ready to spend an entire weekend holed up in her apartment with Logan and get a chance to completely relax. They'd been going non-stop for the last month, between school and family obligations. But this weekend, the Gilmores were in Europe, his parents were in New York, and Lorelai had taken pity on her run-ragged daughter and told her that she would forgive her if she didn't see her this weekend what with finals and Logan's graduation coming up so soon.

Logan sighed and picked the cordless phone up off of the sink. "I know. I plan on putting that fact to good use again later," he said as he dialed and brought the phone up to his ear.

She turned, still clad in just her underwear, and smiled at him. She watched his expression change from one of lust to one of harassed annoyance—someone had picked up on the other end of the line.

"Mom? Hi. … It's me. … Yes, we did, in fact. … Mom, … Mom, stop. We realize this. … No, I'm sure. … I would tell you if we did. … No, and you can tell Emily the same thing as well. … No, you don't need to speak with Rory. … Because she'll tell you the same thing I'm telling you right now."

Shaking her head at the redundant conversation he was having, Rory moved to his dresser and opened up his underwear drawer and extracted a pair of boxer shorts. He moved to stand in front of the bureau and shoved the drawer shut, looking at her with disapproval. She flashed him a smile and pulled on the pair of shorts over her own underwear before going to her closet and pulling out tank top and pulling it on over her bra. She pulled her hair back into a loose braid and flopped onto her stomach, sprawling out on the bed to wait for him to get off the phone.

If memory served her, he was currently listening to the run down of why their prolonging any and all decisions regarding a wedding was causing problems in both families' abilities to make plans for the upcoming summer, or worse, the summer after. She turned her chin into her shoulder to glance back at him to see his closed eyes and free hand running through his messy blonde locks—yep, right on schedule.

"No, Mom. No. … I don't need to speak with Dad. … I was just calling about this. … I don't want to have to, either. … Okay. … Maybe next month. … Okay. Bye."

Rory heard the beep of the phone being turned off nary a second before it landed with a small bounce on the mattress next to her. She next expected Logan to crawl up over her, but instead she felt a shaking coming from the foot of the bed. She flipped over onto her back and looked at him as he used one foot to bounce the mattress underneath her.

"What?"

"What's with your stealing my underwear?"

"I like these, and I've been meaning to tell you, they look better on me," she bit her lip in hopes of luring him onto the bed. Instead he just stood with one foot on the edge of the mattress, looking down at her.

"Is that so?"

"What reason did she give this time?" she asked.

"She said that because of some conference Dad has coming up this summer she needs to make plans for the Vineyard now, and if we don't choose an invitation style by Monday, she won't be able to get them printed and out in time. And she added that both August and September can be lovely for weddings," he added. "Since when do you just go into my underwear drawer?"

She propped herself up on her elbows. "What?"

"You looked rather experienced reaching into my underwear drawer."

She furrowed her eyebrows together and stared at him with interest. "Just when did you get so protective of your underwear?"

"I'm not protective of my underwear."

"Are you accusing me of snooping? Because even if I was, I wouldn't do it with you in the room," she laughed, wondering why he still looked disturbed over the whole idea. "Is there something in there to find should I start snooping?" she sat up cross-legged in front of him now, her curiosity stoked.

"No," he said quickly—too quickly. He leaned down to kiss her nose, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back, pulling him down on top of her.

"Not so fast. What's in your underwear drawer?"

"One less pair of boxers, evidently," he said, fingering the waistband to the confiscated clothing.

"Logan, seriously, what was with the freak out?"

"I think you're right. They do look pretty good on you. I've always thought you looked sexy in men's clothing," he growled into her ear, running one hand up underneath her tank top and over her stomach.

"Don't think you can distract me. There's something in your drawer," she wriggled underneath him, which only spurned on his efforts to keep her on the bed.

He dipped his head down to the collar of her top and placed kisses over the exposed skin. She let him continue for a minute, relishing in his presence over her as she hadn't been able to see him all day, so she ran her hands through his hair as he slowly began to slide down her torso—his hands and mouth began working in tandem.

She let out a groan of happiness as the phone rang, at which he groaned in frustration. His head pressed down further against her stomach. "Don't answer it," he mumbled into her shirt.

"It could be important," she reasoned weakly.

"Ace," he grumbled.

"It could be my mom," she said as she reached out and grabbed the still ringing appliance. He narrowed his eyes as she answered and decided to continue on to torture her and test her true ability to multitask.

"Hello?" she asked and then she bit her lip to hold in a loud squeak as Logan's fingers had worked their way back up to their prior locale.

"Oh, yes. … Yeah, he's here, but he uh, … No. He's not able to make it to the phone. Can I take a message? … Oh. … Oh? … I see," she said, and despite his efforts to make her have trouble speaking, her speech was making him have trouble focusing. His head came up to her level, and he reached for the phone.

"This is Logan. … Yeah. … No, it's fine. …Thank you. I will."

He hung up and tossed the phone now off the bed, and she moved quickly over him to straddle his hips and she grabbed his collar. "Logan," she began. "Do you by chance want to explain that particular call?"

"They weren't supposed to call here," he said, running his hands up softly over her back.

"So, that's what you were hiding?"

He nodded and looked into her eyes. He was yet to tell if she was upset or excited about it.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ever heard of a surprise?"

"But, it's only been a year," she stammered, sitting up straighter, and allowing him to sit up at the waist as well.

"I know. They're open ended. Meaning whenever we want to use them."

Rory nodded mutely. "So, that's what's in your underwear drawer?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I should have been more creative, evidently. Put them where, in the vegetable crisper?"

"Well, I'd rather get in your underwear than in there," she giggled in agreement.

"I thought you'd like it," he told her sincerely.

"I love it. A trip to Italy is perfect."

He nodded. She bent her head to capture his lips in appreciation. "You're too good to me, you know that, right?"

"I wouldn't go that far. I plan on taking my underwear back," he said, threading his fingers through her hair that was falling out of the braid she had fixed it in.

"You know, a trip to Italy would be the perfect getaway in a couple of weeks," she mused.

"I graduate in a couple of weeks," he searched her eyes.

"I know. We've both been working hard, and you'll have an entire month before you have to start working for your dad, right?"

"Rory, I bought those tickets for our honeymoon," he clarified because of her steady, determined tone.

"I know. The woman on the phone said the call was in reference to Mr. Huntzberger's honeymoon getaway to Italy. I didn't think you were taking someone else."

"You had conditions. You aren't done with school," he reminded her.

She reached out and intertwined her hand in his. "We're ready," she whispered. "You wouldn't have bought those tickets if you didn't know that."

He continued to gaze into her eyes, at what he'd been seeing more and more in them lately. "Can we get it all done in two weeks?"

"All what? All I need is you there with me," she said.

"We have to figure out where to go, get a marriage license, rings," he rambled.

"You're starting to sound like me," she giggled.

He flipped her back over so that he was hovering over her and he dipped his body down slowly to mesh into hers. He silenced her laughter with his lips, holding her face in his hands while he balanced his weight on his elbows. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let the awe of their conversation take her over.

"You really don't want to tell anyone? Your mom? Lane?"

She shook her head. "It's too risky. Grandma could find out if I tell my mom, and if you tell your friends, your parents could find out. It's all too risky. We'll call them from Italy and let them plan a reception for this summer. As long as you're sure about all this."

"If you think I'd let you get away now, you're nuts. And not in the cute, underwear stealing, fifteen cups of coffee a day, willingly living with Paris kind of way. I would have married you the day I asked you," he sighed contently. "I've just been waiting for you."

"Well, Mr. Huntzberger," she said with an air of finality, "Wait no more."


End file.
